volver a encontarnos
by kraisler23
Summary: esta historia por fin llega su fin .. gracias por todo su apoyo .. con ustedes un pequeño Epilogo ,dedicado a Darki-chan hasta la proxima!
1. encuentro sorpresivo

Hola ¿que tal todos? .. espero que bien.. por ahora me surgió la idea de un fic de tipo "mundo alterno" , se que es tema , recurrente .. de muchos autores de fics , pero creo que es mi turno de hacer mi propio experimento y con mi propio estilo .. ya sabéis .. se aceptan criticas , comentarios..solo no seáis muy rudos ..

**Disclaimer** : GB no me pertenece , es propiedad de sus respectivos creadores Yuya Aoki y Rando Ayamine .. the Shounen magazine .. etc.. yo solo tomare prestados estos lindos personajes por un ratito .. jejeje sin mas que agregar al fic …

**ACLARACION PREVIA A LEER .. **

Este es un fic de Get Backers , es un mundo alterno .. nada de fortaleza ilimitada , ni poderes excepcionales , todos son chicos normales , la historia se centra en Kazuki y Juubei (obviamente) quienes son estudiantes en distintas escuelas y aunque ya se conocían de antes ya tenia tiempo de no verse .. una vez con esta pequeña aclaración .. siéntense y disfruten.. y please!! Dejen reviews n//nU

**N/A**: Shounen ai ,yaoi .. OCP .

**Volver a encontrarnos..**

**El sorpresivo encuentro **

(Desde Juubei Pov's, y tercera persona)

El día que volví a verte , después de casi 6 años , fue increíble , era un día de primavera .. iba en el autobús viendo por la ventana , los cerezos estaban en flor y por alguna razón tenia un buen presentimiento de ese día en especial , como esa sensación de que las cosas saldrán bien , iba temprano para la universidad , como cosa extraña , pues casi siempre llego tarde .. en fin iba tranquilo viendo por la ventana cuando te vi. , caminando en la acera , al principio no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían , tan hermoso como siempre, caminabas algo rápido como apurado , llevabas libros en tus brazos , ibas muy elegante con un jean negro y una camisa turquesa estraple , tu cabello ha crecido , largo en una trenza francesa . Apresurado de no perder la oportunidad de hablarte de nuevo , empujando a todo el mundo me baje apresuradamente del bus para alcanzarte , empuje a toda la gente como pude y salí del autobús a la primera parada que hizo ,apenas pude bajar de esa cosa de una pieza, estaba nervioso y mi corazón me latía fuerte , eras tu , no podía estarte confundiendo con alguien mas .. Era imposible , me guié casi por instinto a seguirte por las calles de verdad que caminas rápido ,. Por un momento me abrume pensado que te había perdido pero a la siguiente vuelta de calle te vi doblar la esquina , sofocado corriendo tras de ti como todo un loco , opte por llamarte para que te detuvieras .

-KAZUKI!!!!

De inmediato volteaste a ver hacia donde yo estaba deteniéndote bruscamente ,al verme te pusiste sumamente colorado , luego te sorprendiste mucho abriendo desmesuradamente tus ojos caobas , para finamente sonreírme feliz .

-¡Juubei, cuanto tiempo! –me abrazaste espontánea y sinceramente con alegría, yo también estaba de lo mas feliz , estabas mas alto pero siempre conservabas ese olor a lirios y azahares .

-cielos Kazuki has crecido , estas mas alto .. y mira que largo esta tu cabello –le dije viéndole de pies a cabeza , el solo me sonreía feliz y con mas mejillas ligeramente rosadas

-jeje vaya Juubei tu también estas mas alto que la ultima vez que nos vimos .. jeje que suerte encontrarte en Shinjuku

-si , que buena suerte que te vi cuando iba en el bus , corrí con todas mis fuerzas para alcanzarte , caminas rápido ¿sabias?-Juubei aun estaba sofocado por la carrera y hablaba emocionado y entrecortado tomando grandes bocanas de aire para recuperar el aliento .

-jeje disculpa que no te vi hasta que me gritaste , estas fatigado sentémonos un rato

Nos sentamos cerca del parque donde había unas baquitas cerca de la fuente del lugar .

-¿y dime estas trabajando aquí?-me preguntaste mientras acomodabas los libros sobre tus piernas

-no , aun no .. por ahora solo estoy estudiando .. en la universidad de Shinjuku

-¿de verdad? Que bien ¿Qué estas estudiando?-tu cara se ilumino a la vez que se adornaba con una sonrisa amable

-estoy en segundo año de medicina –le dije mientras me acomodaba nerviosamente la chaqueta

-ohh ya veo , entonces ese debe ser el uniforme de la facultad –me dijo viendo mi atuendo

-si , jeje este es, auque no es obligatorio usarlo .. y por cierto, ¿que haces aquí en Shinjuku? –me moría por saber si estaba viviendo aquí de fijo o solo andaba de paso

-estoy recibiendo unos cursos de francés aquí , en un instituto cerca del centro .. ya tengo algunos meses que me mude

-que bien .. que bueno verte de nuevo ,me da tanto gusto –no podía disimular la felicidad tan enorme que sentía de verlo otra vez , aun no estaba convencido de que fuera real , parecía sueño

-entonces podemos vernos mas seguido –le dije sin para de sonreír , afirmaste con la cabeza sonriéndome de vuelta .

-Juubei debo irme , se me hace tarde para el curso es la las 8:00 –me dijiste alarmado viendo tu reloj de pulsera

-cierto yo también tengo clases .. mira veámonos después de clases como a las 4:00pm aquí mismo ¿esta bien? , dame tu numero –le pedí su numero telefónico me lo apunto en un papelito y yo le di el mío , nos despedimos con la promesa de vernos después de clases y platicar mas tranquilamente .

**/**/**

(Kazuki Pov's y tercera persona)

Las clases pasaron mas lentas de lo normal .. no podía espera que dieran las 4.00 de la tarde para volver a ver a Juubei y platicar con el mas despacio , estaba tal feliz de haberlo encontrado de nuevo , en verdad creí por mucho tiempo que cada uno había tomados su camino y no nos veríamos nunca mas .. pero al fin el destino dio tantas vueltas y gracias a la suerte volvíamos a vernos . Aunque por otra loado estaba nervioso e impaciente , mi corazón latía rápido , estaba distraído .. muy distraído .. pensando en Juubei ..

-Kazuki-chan!!! , KAZUKI-CHAN!!!

-Eh?-el chico se sobresalto asustado , estaba completamente desconectado , su cuerpo físico seguía en la clase de francés , pero su mente flotaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia en otros mundos .. donde solo estaba su querido amigo de infancia ..

La profesora se acerco a el , con las manos en la cintura , acomodándose las gruesas gafas

-joven Kazuki , esta usted distraído .. si no le interesa el curso puede salirse del salón –dijo molesta ,en todo el salón se escucharon risitas divertidas .. Kazuki se sonrojo mucho y pido disculpas tímidamente.

-Perdón Srita .maestra , podré atención a su clase

-mas le vale , deje su enamoramiento para el final del curso-dijo para incomodar mas al pobre chico al cual el sonrojo se le intensifico aun mas en las mejillas , los demás compañeros se rieron aun mas ..

-bueno , pasemos a la lección de la pagina 56 .. enfóquense en el ejercicio de gramática .

La clase continuo hora y media mAs hasta que por fin dieron las 3:30 pm

-bueno jóvenes les queda de tarea terminar el ejercicio , lo revisaremos mañana

Todos abandonaron el salón felices de que terminara la jornada .. Kazuki fue de los primeros en salir del salón a toda prisa , pues solo podía pensar en que se vería con el Kakei en el parque .

-viste que distraído estaba Kazuki-chan

-si andaba en las nubes , debe estar enamorado jejeje-algunos chicos y chicas comentaban en la entrada de la escuela , Kazuki escucho a lo lejos su conversación y se apresuro para evitar que le preguntaran algo sobre su comportamiento en clase .

**/**/**

Juubei por su parte también estaba saliendo de clases , había tenido laboratorio de biología , y habían tenido que elaborar una hoja de trabajo en grupo , pero por fin había terminado el día .

-Hola Kakei , estuviste un poco distraído en la hoja de trabajo –le comento un chico de cabello pelirrojo y de pecas (compañero de grupo y con quien había tenido que hacer equipo para la hoja de trabajo)

-ohh si lo siento , disculpa estaba pensando en otras cosas –se sonrojo al recordar en que había estado su mente durante todo el laboratorio .. "Kazuki"

-¿que paso? ¿A poco tienes novia .. o andas enamorado?-lo molesto el otro chico , por lo cual se puso aun mas rojo

-jajajaja , vaya di en el clavo te pusiste rojo tomate jajaja a ver cuando me la presentas .. jaja nos vemos mañana –el chico se quito su bata blanca para el laboratorio ,la metió en su mochila ,y se fue apresurado , dejando a un Kakei boqui abierto –"parece que soy mas predecible de lo que parece, ¿tan obvio soy? " u///uU

Salio de la universidad rápidamente , y apresuro sus pasos hacia el parquecito en el que se había "citado" con Kazuki conforme se iba acercando al lugar , sentía que el corazón , le latía rápido y se ponía nervioso , finalmente diviso la estatua y la fuentecilla que estaban en el centro del parque , y justo en la banca donde se habían sentado en la mañana estaba Kazuki , sentadito esperándolo , movía sus pies nerviosamente y miraba su reloj de pulsera.

-"alli esta.."

se acerco por detrás de la banca y con las palmas de sus manos cubrió delicadamente los ojos de Kazuki

-¿Quién soy?-le dijo divertido , Kazuki se sobresalto , al sentir que le cubrían sus ojos , pero luego siguió el juego divertido , mientras sonreía medio sonrosado

-Juubei!!!!

-hola , disculpa espero no tengas mucho esperando es que hoy tuve laboratorio –dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado

-no te preocupes acabo de llegar , yo también Salí algo tarde de clases ,..

-¿y que tal tu curso de francés?

-bien , solo que me regañaron –dijo mientras se sonrosaba y miraba el suelo inquieto

-¿te regañaron?..? ¿y eso por que?-pregunto un curioso Juubei quien se había percatado del ligero sonrojo de Kazuki

-bueno estuve algo distraído en clase , y no estuve poniendo mucha atención , la maestra es una señora muy amable , pero creo que si se molestó esta vez

-¿y por que estabas distraído?-Juubei sintió que su corazón se agitaba en su pecho .

-bueno .. es que .. estuve pensando en muchas cosas .. –Kaziki se puso rojo como una fresa , y jugaba nerviosamente con las mangas de su camisa .-pensaba en que nos veríamos después de clases y que quería que el tiempo trascurriera rápido para poder verte de nuevo .

Juubei no sabia que decir sintió que toda la sangre , se le iba a la cara .. el también había estado distraído por al misma razón ..

-yo también , tuve problemas para concentrarme en la hoja de trabajo , pensando en que te vería después de clases –Juubie también se quedo viendo el suelo y ambos se quedaron en silencio

-Juubei .. ¿quieres comer un helado? , mira haya hay una venta de helados –dijo entusiasmado señalando una caseta .

-¿eh?

-esperame aquí

Kazuki corrió hasta la venta de helados y pidió dos conos de vainilla y regreso al lado de Juubei

-toma , esta haciendo calor , nada mas refrescante que un helado , ¿no crees?-le sonrió con dulzura , Juubei le recibió el halado devolviéndole la sonrisa y en silencio se comieron sus conos

Comenzaba a caer la tarde las nubes se volvían rosadas y salmón en el horizonte con pequeños destello dorados del sol que se despedía a lo lejos detrás de las montañas .

-me da tanto gusto encontrarte , este día ha sido uno de los mas felices .. –Kazuki no apartaba su vista del firmamento , su rostro estaba coloreado de rosa , Juubei no supo con seguridad si era reflejo del atardecer o estaba sonrosado .

-y el mío también , que bueno ha sido el dios del destino al reunirnos de nuevo .. , siento que la tarde paso tan rápido

-si –Kazuki sonrió con una sonrisa grande y sincera , que lleno a Juubei de paz y de emociones

-encontrémonos aquí después de clases , será nuestro punto de encuentro secreto ¿que te parece?

-es excelente , así será ,Juubei , a las 4: 00 después de clases

-si!!! jeje aquí estaré .. ya es algo tarde , debo irme .-Juubei tenia tareas que hacer, y se sintió un poco triste de tener que despedirse , y es que al estar al lado de Kazuki sentía que el tiempo se pasaba a toda prisa

-te deseo éxitos en todo , nos vemos mañana –Kazuki le sonrió dándole ánimos y la esperanza de volverle a ver

-si hasta luego Kazuki cuídate mucho

-por cierto .. ¿puedo llamarte?-pregunto el Kakei algo tímido

-si claro , cuando quieras –Kazuki le dio una sonrisa muy amable y linda que hizo a Juubei sentir un delicioso vacío en su estomago y como algo revoloteaba como una mariposa aleteando frenéticamente en algún lugar de su ser .

Cada cual tomo rumbo a su casa , pues ya estaba atardeciendo , se despidieron con la promesa de verse siempre en ese lugar ..

_**continuara …**_

Bueno creo que es de esos fics medio cursis u///u espero les guste . ya verán como poco a poco se van a acercando mas , apenas se acaban de encontrar después de mucho tiempo asi que ,.. las cosas irán despacito .. nos leemos en el siguiente capi "_un café muy dulce" _hasta entonces .

cuídense , chao!!! ^_^


	2. un dulce cafe

**Hola que tal ¿como están? Este es el capítulo II de "volverte a ver" espero lo disfruten .. gracias por sus anteriores reviews y por su apoyo que la pasen bien u///u**

**Disclaimer: ** ¿acaso veis mi nombre en este diclaimer? No verdad , ni que se pareciera al de Yuya Auki o Rando Háyanme .. pero no se parecen en nada a Klover-chan .. lo que tristemente significa .. que GB no me pertence TxT (por gracia de Dios o del demonio) en fin .. disfruten del fic

_En el capitulo anterior .. _

-te deseo éxitos en todo , nos vemos mañana –Kazuki le sonrió dándole ánimos y la esperanza de volverle a ver

-si hasta luego Kazuki cuídate mucho

-por cierto .. ¿puedo llamarte?-pregunto el Kakei algo tímido

-si claro , cuando quieras –Kazuki le dio una sonrisa muy amable y linda que hizo a Juubei sentir un delicioso vacío en su estomago y como algo revoloteaba como una mariposa aleteando frenéticamente en algún lugar de su ser .

Cada cual tomo rumbo a su casa , pues ya estaba atardeciendo , se despidieron con la promesa de verse siempre en ese lugar ..

**Un dulce café **

En la noche , Kazuki no podía de dejar de pensar en que extraño , pero fortuito y feliz día había sido aquel , reencontrarse con su amigo de infancia a quien no veía desde hacia tanto y a quien pensó no volvería a ver mas .. Juubei había estado con el esa tarde y aun no lo creía .. ¿y si seguía dormido , soñando y despertara con el sabor de un sueño maravilloso pero amargo que había llegado a su fin para dar paso a una aburrida realidad de rutina y monotonía que carecía de algún sentido? . Se pellizcó un par de veces para finalmente darse cuenta que todo cuanto había ocurrido .. había sido 100% real , estaba tratando de concentrarse en la tarea que les había dejado la maestra de francés .. pero no podía concentrarse de nuevo , sentía un mariposeo delicioso en el estomago .. que no lo dejaba en paz .

**

Por otro lado , Juubei Kakei también estaba en similares condiciones serian casi las 10 de la noche , y el capitulo 4 de histología estaba aburrido , largo y tedioso .. le gustaba la medicina y le parecía muy interesante .. pero a veces también llegaba a cansarse de lo largo que eran aquellos capítulos inacabables de esos libros tan gruesos como una guía telefónica .. con letrita tamaño nuevo testamento , la carrera que había escogido le apasionaba , pero en definitiva no era la mas sencilla de hecho en todas partes tenia la "fama" de ser una carrera muy difícil y delicada .. y el que estuviera pensando en Kazuki y no en lo que decía a en las páginas no ayudaba mucho …

-" ¿y si lo llamo por teléfono?.. pero .. ¿y con que excusa? .. -no se necesita tener una razón para llamar a alguien que te agrada , seria solo para saludarlo , preguntarle que estaba haciendo .. desearle un buen sueño , y decirle que le vería al otro día .. después de 6 años de no verse ahora lo llamaría cuando no tenia ni 4 horas desde que se vieron la ultima vez.. ridículo.. a lo mejor Kazuki hasta ya se había ido a dormir.

Aun con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, no le costo nada sacar el papelito y discar el numero -"estoy seguro que dentro de poco tiempo no tendré que ver el numero para saber el orden en que va cada digito" .. esperaba escuchar la dulce y amable voz de Kazuki en cualquier momento y el corazón se le agitaba tras ese pensamiento , comenzaba por practicar mentalmente que le diría .

-¿Alo?-Kazuki sonaba tan lindo y suave como siempre

-Kazuki hola , ¿como estas?-Juubei contesto medio nervioso

-Juubei! , hola bien gracias y tu ¿como estas?-preguntó la suave voz del chico del otro lado de la línea ,parecía sorprendido y nervioso también .

-¿Qué haces Kazuki?-pregunto al no saber con que mas continuar la conversación

-no mucho estaba tratando de hacer mi ejercicio de Francés , pero .. no podía concentrarme bien .. sabes .. estaba preguntándome que estarías haciendo –Juubei sintió que la cara se le ponía caliente al escuchar aquellas palabras tímidas y tiernas

-¿de veras? Yo también estaba en lo mismo , estaba leyendo un capítulo de histología .. pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que tu podrías estar haciendo y .. pues quería escuchar tu voz .. espero no incomodarte

-.. por supuesto que no .. para nada me incomodas , me hace muy feliz escucharte

-¿de verdad?-Juubei sintió una gran ilusión al escuchar a Kazuki decir aquellas maravillosas palabras

-si , por supuesto .. te agradezco llamaras

de pronto se sintieron apenados y la línea permaneció en silencio un rato .. sin saberse que decir , se sentían algo tontos e incómodos de no decir nada , hasta que Juubei continuo .

-por cierto , Kazuki , ¿que te perece si nos vemos mañana temprano para ir a desayunar antes de clases? ¿te gustaría?

-si , por supuesto , me encantaría .. , ¿donde nos encontramos?-la voz de Kazuki se ilumino con felicidad e ilusión

-veámonos donde siempre , en el parque .. a las 7.00am , ¿te parece? , espero no sea muy temprano

-no para nada , por mi esta bien entonces , hasta mañana , gracias Juubei , cuídate y que descanses

-si , muchas gracias igual para ti .. buenas noches

-buenas noches

la llamada se trunco , y los dos quedaron felices con la sensación mas maravillosa vibrándoles a flor de piel.

Kazuki guardo sus apuntes de francés , se puso el pijama y se fue a dormir , ya era algo tarde .. se durmió feliz de saber que al día siguiente a primera hora se vería con Juubei y que no tendría que esperar hasta el final de clases , con esa sensación de felicidad y encanto se quedo dormido pensado en su mejor amigo .

Por su lado Juubei siguió leyendo un poco mas tranquilo y con el corazón muy entusiasmado latiendo alegremente por que vería a Kazuki al desayuno de mañana , se quedo dormido después de la madrugada embrocado sobre el libro de texto , había avanzado bastante pero el cansancio le había ganado , una sonrisa de felicidad atravesaba su rostro .

La mañana llego presurosa , la luz del sol se colaba delicadamente por las ventanas del apartamento de Kazuki quien medio se movió entre las sábanas , de pronto la alarma del celular comenzó a sonar como loca , Kazuki se desperezo de mala gana y se estregó los ojos con cansancio dispuesto a voltearse al otro lado y seguir durmiendo , cuando recordó , el porque había puesto la alarma del despertador tan temprano , y recordó de inmediato su cita con Juubei , casi mágicamente se sintió lleno de fuerzas y de vida , se le paso la somnolencia y casi flotando se levanto de la cama para irse a duchar , hasta cantaba mientras sentía como el agua tibia lo revitalizaba lentamente, se vistió, arregló sus mochila y metió un paquetito que había comprado para dárselo a Juubei , sonrió ante la imagen de Juubei al ver el paquete y sintió sus mejillas teñirse de rosa .

Estuvo listo pronto ,se peino su aun humedecido cabello en una coleta alta , y se fue a toda prisa apara llegar a las siete al parque , que por fortuna no quedaba tan lejos de allí.

Por su parte , Juubei se había quedado dormido , se había desvelado mucho la noche anterior , y auque había dejado puesto el despertador , aun estaba durmiendo .. cuando de pronto … el teléfono celular comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo y luego a sonar en tono muy agudo (es de esos que cuando tardas en contestar cada vez el tono es mas alto hasta que definitivamente debes darte cuenta que tienes una llamada XXD)

Aun medio dormido y sin terminar de abrir los ojos contesto el celular –Alo.. –dijo con vos dormilona , pero termino por abrir los ojos muy grandes al escuchar que era Kazuki quien le hablaba al otro lado de la línea

-hola , Juubei , ¿como estas? , ¿ya vienes para acá?

-Kazuki!!! Si , ya voy para allá ,llego en un momento espera un poco mas , te veo

-de acuerdo estaré en la misma banca de ayer

-bueno , adiós

Juubei se levanto a toda prisa , medio se arreglo como pudo se cepillo los dientes guardo el libro en la mochila se puso una chumpa y los zapatos y salio corriendo rumbo al parque antes de que Kazuki se aburriera de esperarlo

-estupido Kakei , cómo pudiste quedarte dormido –corrió por las calles con todas sus fuerzas para llegar a tiempo al parque

-Kazuki!!!-en cuanto llego lo vio allí sentadito tranquilamente en la banca , moviendo sus pies con nerviosismo , mientras jugaba con sus cabellos .

-hola , Juubei , tardaste -sonrió alegremente de ver llegar a su amigo algo agitado por la carrera , tomando grandes bocanadas de aire

-si lo siento de verdad , es que me quede dormido –dijo el Kakei mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente

-jejeje , tranquilo descuida seguro te desvelaste anoche

-si , un poco logre avanzar algo mas en el capitulo 4 pero aun me falta terminarlo , tenemos una prueba la otra semana

-espero te salga todo bien –Kazuki le dedico una dulce sonrisa que Juubei devolvió apenado

-espero no hayas tenido que esperarme mucho tiempo-dijo mientras se sentaba al lado del Fuchoin

-no te preocupes , no llevo mucho , acabo de llegar ..

-pues , bien ¿a donde quieres que desayunemos? , aun tenemos tiempo

-pues , no se .. ¿conoces algún lugar por aquí cerca?

-oh si conozco un café , donde sirven desayunos deliciosos , ¿vamos?

-si por supuesto-Kazuki y Juubei se fueron a un café muy cómodo y acogedor el "Le-Klaire Caffe" una cafetera italiana , donde servia crossants y tostadas .. acompañados de muchas variedades de cafés .. desde mocacciono , hasta café negro o americano , era un lugar pequeño pero muy ameno , por la hora había algo de gente degustando sus cafés ..

-ven sentemos en aquella mesa cerca de la ventana

pidieron un desayuno de corssants con capuchinos

-gracias por invitarme , me da gusto desayunar contigo , es una excelente manera de iniciar mi día .. –Kazuki se sonrojo y vio atentamente su desayuno

-por nada , a mi también me da gusto que desayunemos juntos así iré a la facultad con mas ánimos y con el estomago lleno –rió bromeando pero también se sonrojo bastante

-jejeje oh Juubei , jejeje –Kazuki se reía nerviosamente mientras sorbía elegantemente su humeante café , la mañana estaba algo fría y nada mejor que un cafecillo caliente para comenzar la jornada .

-¿como vas con tu curso de francés?-pregunto Juubei mientras s inclinaba discretamente un poco mas cerca de Kazuki

-mas o menos aun vamos en la parte teoría –dijo el Fuchoin tímidamente

-¿por que no me dices algo en francés?-Juubei le sonreía alegremente acercándosele mas aun , y este acercamiento provoco que las mejillas del Fuuchoin se incidieran de pena .

-pues apenas se que Wi es Si .. jejejej e-el sonrojo estaba tan intenso que era casi inútil disimularlo , Juubei solo le sonrió mas

-no te creo , lo que pasa es que te da pena , jejeje –Juubei termino su café de un sorbo y veía distraídamente por la ventana

-ya se esta haciendo tarde , debemos irnos a clases –Kazuki vio tristemente su reloj al ver que faltaba poco para las ocho

-es verdad , apenas siento que nos encontramos en l parque , que rápido ..

-si .. pero siempre nos veremos por la tarde ¿verdad?-pregunto Kazuki con esperanza

-por supuesto cuando salgas de clase , nos veremos donde siempre –Juubei le sonrió confirmando sus palabras y dejo a Kazuki lleno de alegría

-sabes .. yo .. te traje algo –Kazuki saco de su mochila una cajita forrada de papel de regalo brillante

-¿eh? Para mi , muchas gracias –Juubei se sonroso y acepto el obsequio , lo abriré mas tarde

-si claro espero te guste , nos vemos a las cuatro en el parque , que tengas un buen dia en la facultad

-gracias éxitos en tu curso de francés

Salieron de la cafetería y se despidieron , tomando cada uno su camino hacia su lugar de estudios , Juubei estaba curioso por saber lo que le había obsequiado Kazuki , pero decido abrirlo mas adelante , sonrió feliz y se dirigió a la facultad .

***

La clase francés aun no había empezado , por suerte, Kazuki corrió las ultimas calles pues por el desayuno de ese día con Juubei lo habían atrasado un poco , deseo que Juubei no fuese a llegar tarde a sus cursos .

-Hola Kazuki-chan , ¿como estas?-un chico de cabellos grisáceos y ojos celestes muy grande lo saludo , estaba sentado en escritorio detrás suyo

-hola Makube , ¿como estas?

-bien , oye por cierto ¿había tarea de francés para hoy?-preguntó cambiando la sonrisa de antes por u rostro ligeramente preocupado

-si , ¿no recuerdas? , dejo terminar la pagina del ejercicio que no completamos en la clase pasada

-¿en serio? –el chico se sobre salto y a toda prisa saco su libro de tareas y un lapicero y a toda prisa se puso a completar el ejercicio ..

-¿oye crees que te de tiempo antes que venga la profesora?

-sinceramente espero que si , no e falta mucho , pero aun así , creo que si me dará tiempo , no esta tan difícil

-eres bueno en la clase de francés ¿verdad?

-mas o menos , gracias .. . avísame si viene la profesora

-esta bien

-por cierto –el alvino podía escribir sus ejercicios de francés y llevar la conversación al mimos tiempo sin confundirse era un chico muy inteligente y bastante atento

-eh? , se te nota muy feliz , a poco te paso algo bueno hoy

-¿Que?-a Kazuki se le subieron todos los colores al rostro y solo afirmo tímidamente con su cabeza

-verdad que si tenia razón se te nota

-¿tan obvio soy?-Kazuki estaba un poco azareado por ser descubierto por el hábil niño de ojos celestes

-Jejeje es que traes una sonrisa de oreja a oreja , jejeje ¿a poco estas saliendo con alguien? –pregunto algo picaramente , dejando de escribir en su libro de apuntes para ver a un sonrojadísimo Kazuki

-jejeje eres bueno adivinado cosas o quizás es que eres buen observador .. de hecho si me reencontré con alguien a quien quiero mucho éramos amigos de infancia no le veía desde hace tiempo fue una fortuna encontrarme de nuevo con esa persona cuando ya tenia perdida la esperanza de volverle a ver . –Kazuki sonrió feliz al recordad el momento de su reencuentro con Juubei y sintió que su corazón se aceleraba , y sus mejillas adquirían tonalidades aun mas rojizas

-te gusta esa persona ¿verdad?-se atrevió a preguntar el peli gris sin despegar la vista de su libro el bolígrafo se deslizaba elegantemente sobre el papel llenando los espacios en blanco

-si , mucho , desde la primera vez que le vi , no se si sienta lo mismo por mi , tengo la corazonada de que si , pero no estoy de todo seguro además creo que después de tanto tiempo sin vernos seria muy precipitado confesarle mis emociones, quisiera que pasara un poco mas de tiempo –Kazui esta vez veía al suelo y jugaba nerviosamente con sus lápices y con el cuaderno

-ya veo , te deseo suerte seguro que todo te sale bien, se ve que quieres mucho a esa persona .. ve despacio , no hay prisa , díselo cuando creas que es mas conveniente

-si , jeje gracias .. oye allí viene la maestra escucho sus tacones –Kazuki se volteo viendo hacia el pizarrón y alisto sus cosas para la clase , en ese momento entraron mas estudiantes y se sentaron rápidamente , justo a tiempo antes que la maestra hiciera su aparición el salón

-si justo a tiempo acabo de terminar el ejercicio –Macube sonrió satisfecho , cerro su libro y desocupó su escritorio fingiendo que no había hecho nada

-eres bueno jejeje u_uU

-buenos días , ¿como estáis? Espero que hayan terminado su tareas que les deje la clase pasada , recuerden que la otra semana entraremos a la sección de conversación y solo les hablare en francés ¿de acuerdo?

-wi..

-muy bien comencemos saque sus libros y ábranlos en la pagina 67 .

***

Mientras tanto en la facultad de medicina , Juubei había terminado su clase de biología , y ahora tenía un periodo libre antes de que comenzara la siguiente clase , aprovecho la ocasión para irse a la biblioteca y abrir el obsequio de Kazuki

-"me pregunto ¿que será?"

Tomo algunos libros que había prestado para leer un rato , y se sentó en el fondo de la amplia habitación cerca de un ventanal , saco la cajita brillante dentro de su mochila y con mucho cuidado de no rasgar el envoltorio descubrió un paquetito de choclotes rellenos de nuez y almendra .

-¡Chocolates! Jejeje gracias Kazuki que rico –abrió uno ,destapando el papel metálico, dejándose ver un trocito caoba cuadradito , se lo llevo a la boca , el chocolate era suave y cremoso , lo disfruto mucho perdiéndose en su dulce sabor .

De pronto descubrió que en la cajita de los choclotes pegado por el lado de adentro habia una notita muy pequeña en un papel celeste .

" _Espero te gusten , son mis favoritos te veo en la tarde , que tengas un buen día y gracias por todo cuídate .." -Kazuki-_

-jejeje , claro que me gustaron ,-se dijo sonriente - guardo el papelito en el bolsillo de su bata y se puso a leer degustando el sabor a chocolate , esperan que el reloj diera pronto las cuatro para poder ir al parque a encontrase con Kazuki e invitarlo a tomarse juntos otro dulce café .

_**continuara … **_

Pues bien este es el segundo capi , jeje gracias por leer , es la primera vez que hago un fic mundo alterno , como ven ya van apareciendo mas personajes de la serie pero siempre en el ambiente de escuela , jejeje MacubeX es Macube .. jejeje es muy agradable verlo como un chico normal fuera de la fortaleza .. y pues bien espero lo estén disfrutando , espero sus comentario por que .. la formula matemática de esto es :

A mas reviews .. = actualizaciones mas rápidas , jejeje ya lo saben , sigan la formula ..

**Andy galadrim** : Hola pues bien , como estas? Jeje primero que nada gracias por leer . y por tu review , gracias por los ánimos , ya vez que aun sigo viva!!! XXD jajaja ya di señales de existencia en este mundo .. gracias por el interés , espero leerte en los siguientes capis y espero te este agradando la historia nueva de mundo alterno .. cuídate y hasta el siguiente cap , chao!!!

PD. Se me olvidaba aclararte OCP (Other carácter personality) malditos convencionalismo gringos XXD.. es que los personajes tiene otra personalidad diferente a la de la serie , me paso con una lectora muy exigente que se molesto por que no ponía esa clase de advertencia y que para ella, que mejor lo pusiera por que no me estaba apegando a sus personalidad reales ..(yo ni sabia que existía aclaraciones así , y pues debo agradecerle el cometario pues aprendí algo nuevo .. y pues eso es) desde entonces mejor hago la aclaración.

Sobre si habrá pretendientes …hum .. aun no lo se pero supongo que seria interesante lo tomare en consideración tu aporte , jejeje gracias .. pues bien cuídate te leo en otro capi, hasta pronto.

**Izumi Masahiko : **gracias por el review , y encantada de tenerte por aquí , espero te este gustando mis historias , te agradezco por leer y por tu fino comentario , lo de la historia de beso si que fue pura ocurrencia jejeje n///n gracias por el cumplido , que bueno que te rieras y la pasaras bien leyendo el fic , cuídate mucho , en verdad agradezco los ánimos , espero leerte pronto , bye n_n

**AGUILA FANEL ** Hola que tal? , gracias por el review me da gusto que te gustara el fic , espero leerte de nuevo , cuídate y hasta pronto .

**Elemental Rose:** gracias pro los cometarios , espero disfrutes mucho el fic , te loe en otros capis , cuídate mucho , nos leemos , gracias por los ánimos , chao!!!

Pues bien hasta aquí todos los reviews por hoy , muchas gracias a tods por leer y ya conoce la formula , cuídense y hasta pronto

Besos ^0^


	3. cada vez mas cerca

Hola que tal como están? Este es el 3er capi del fic **"volverte a ver**" disculpen la demora .. y es que estoy trabajando en varios fics a la vez XXD , aunque se bien que eso no se debe de hacer , pero igual .. creo que puedo con todos ellos .n_nU. en fin ..les agradezco a los que me dejaron reviews , muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por su apoyo me da mucho gusto que estén disfrutando esta historia .. recuerden que esta es una historia "mundo alterno" así que ya lo saben .. que la pasen bien

**Disclaimer:** GB no me pertenece , yo solo tomo prestaditos a ciertos personajes para mis fines desquiciados .. jajaj y no tan desquiciados .. en fin , ya saben la formula.

**A mas reviews = actualizaciones mas rápidas ..**

**Advertencia:** shounen -ai , yaoi, OCP y posible lemon (mundo alterno)

Sin mas que agregar .. al fic ..

En el capi anteior …

-¡Chocolates! Jejeje gracias Kazuki que rico –abrió uno , destapando el papel metálico, dejándose ver un trocito caoba cuadradito , se lo llevo a la boca , el chocolate era suave y cremoso , lo disfruto mucho perdiéndose en su dulce sabor .

De pronto descubrió que en la cajita de los choclotes pegado por el lado de adentro habia una notita muy pequeña en un papel celeste .

" _Espero te gusten , son mis favoritos te veo en la tarde , que tengas un buen día y gracias por todo cuídate .." -Kazuki-_

-jejeje , claro que me gustaron ,-se dijo sonriente - guardo el papelito en el bolsillo de su bata y se puso a leer degustando el sabor a chocolate , esperando impacientemente a que el reloj diera pronto las cuatro para poder ir al parque a encontrase con Kazuki e invitarlo a tomarse juntos otro dulce café .

**3. Cada vez mas cerca**

Llego por fin las 4:00pm , Kazuki fue el primero en salir corriendo a toda prisa , junto cuando termino la clase , pues no quería llegar tarde a su cita con Juubei , Makubex apenas alcanzo a despedirse.

-Adios Kazu, cuídate

-tu también esta vez no olvides tu tarea de francés

-si , tu tampoco andas algo distraído sabes .. –le sonrió divertidamente el peligris mientras recogía sus cosas del escritorio

-si , jeje tratare de prestar mas atención –dijo mientras se sonrosaba un poco y luego tomaba su mochila y se fue caminando a paso rápido hasta el parque .

Juubei por su lado, había salido un poco antes , pues ese día no había tenido laboratorio , y paso comprando algo inusual , para Kazuki un pequeño agradecimiento por los chocolates y una pequeña muestra de cariño , había estado indeciso sobre comprar ese pequeño detalle , y paso varias veces por el local de la floristería , sintiéndose nervioso y tímido , pero al fin había entrado al local y compro una hermosa flor , poco usual en esa época del año , un tulipán , era hermoso y sus pétalos eran de un anaranjado brillante con pequeños destellos amarillos , una flor bella y sencilla , pero sobre todo radiante su grueso tallo parecía de terciopelo , y despedía un delicioso aroma , dulce y suave .

Por eso para cuando Kauzki llego al lugar Juubei ya tenia como media hora de estar allí ,repasando mentalmente lo que le diría al darle la flor , practicando mentalmente cada palabra , pero un no domina su nerviosismo y timidez .

_Juubei's POV_

"como le digo .. ya se ..- hola Kazuki .. como estas? .. sabes muchas gracias por los chocolates . .me encantaron estaban deliciosos .. los chocolates que me diste .. y la esperanza de que te vería hoy después de clases , me dieron muchos ánimos en mis clases y todo me ha salido muy bien .. yo .. yo te traje esta flor como recuerdo , espero te guste, a mi me gusto mucho .. y .. pues .. tu .. tu .. "

_End de Juubei's POV_

Juubei se halo los cabellos desesperado , no sabia que decirle .. cada vez que practicaba le salía algo nuevo pero cuando llegaba a la parte de la declaración .. se hacia una maraña de nervios y tartamudeaba y se ponía rojo ..

-tal vez todo esto solo se quede en mi mente , y no lo logre expresar, cosas que imagino y que tal vez nunca se las diré .. soy un tonto –decía decepcionado .. contemplando la bella flor en sus manos

-Kazuki –dejo escapar un enamorado suspiro de esos que te hace desinflar , cuando de pronto sintió una mano calida y delicada tocando su hombro derecho

-¿si? dime Juubei –la voz suave y melodiosa de Kazuki lo sorprendió tanto que no se dio cuenta que lo ultimo lo había dicho en voz alta .. sintió que se le salía el corazón del susto y de inmediato se le puso la cara roja como tomate maduro .

-KAZUKI!!! Me asustaste –Juubei trago en seco , Kazuki estaba frente a el con una gran sonrisa

-¿de verdad? pero si fuiste tu el que me llamo –dijo divertido al ver la expresión en la cara de su amigo .

-Bueno.. yo ., lo que pasa es que me tomaste por sorpresa –dijo el Kakei tratando de tranquilizarse y recobrar los latidos normales de su pobre corazón , pues sentía que le daba un paro cardiaco en pleno parque .

-por cierto … ¿como te fue en la facultad?-esta vez fue Kazuki fue quien rompió el silencio notando que Juubei estaba nervioso e incomodo por lo que había sucedido antes por eso decidió mejor platicarle de otra cosa para que se serenara un poco .

-¿en la facultad? Me ha ido muy bien –Juubei estaba nervioso tenia la flor escondida tras su espalada aunque sinceramente pensaba que Kazuki ya se la había descubierto cuando venia hacia el , aun estaba nervioso y necesitaba poner los pensamientos en orden en su cabeza .

-que bueno .. me alegra

se quedaron en un silencioso largo y bochornoso , Kazuki estaba jugando con sus cabellos con las mejillas rojas de pena , y Juubei estaba por el estilo hasta que decidió finalmente sacar la flor que llevaba para Kazuki.

-sabes… venia de vuelta para acá , y vi este hermoso tulipán , toma , muchas gracias por los chocolates que me obsequiaste estaban deliciosos , yo .. yo .. no podía dejar de pensar en que nos veríamos después de clases , gracias a ello puse todo mi esfuerzo y dedicación a mis estudios ..

-esta flor .. ¿es para mi?-Kazuki contemplo ilusionado el bello tulipán naranja con amarillo

-si , muchas gracias por ese animo que me das .. y por estar aquí conmigo –las mejillas de Juubei se colorearon de un intenso carmín , Kazuki tomo la flor con delicadeza y emoción

-muchas gracias Juubei , tu compañía también me da muchos ánimos en mis estudios , me hace infinitamente feliz saber que ya no volveremos a estar separados , de que te encontrado después de casi perder la esperanza de volverte a ver –era ahora Kazuki el que estaba sonrojado a mas no poder , no podía ver a Juubei a la cara estaba muerto de nervios , solo veía la flor entre sus manos .

-jeje nunca me habían regalado una flor , muchas gracias es bellísima –Kazuki no podía dejar de estar nervioso , pero al a vez feliz .. Juubei le sonrió tímidamente .Quedaron en silencio nuevamente hasta que Juubei hablo de nuevo.

-Sabes , la otra semana probablemente no podamos vernos tengo exámenes y debo estudiar , dijo Juubie de pronto con un tono algo melancólico

-¿exámenes? Ya veo , te deseo muchos éxitos –le dijo Kazuki entre feliz por su amigo y triste por no poder verse durante una larga semana

-debo leer capítulos muy extensos , espero me vaya bien , muchas gracias por comprender y por tus buenos deseos –Juubei le sonrió agradecido

-sabes .. si necesitas estudiar tranquilamente puedes venir a mi casa , yo también tendré un examen de francés muy pronto , podemos estudiar juntos –esas palabras por parte de Kazuki le devolvieron a Juubei el animo y su corazón se acelero .

-¿de verdad puedo? , ¿no hay problema?

-no para nada ,ven cuando quieras , puedes quedarte a dormir –le ofreció el Fuuchoin con una sonrisa muy grande y radiante

-pues muchas gracias , ¿en verdad no te causa ningún problema?

-no para nada , es mas me alegraría mucho que aceptaras , es mejor estudiar acompañado jejeje –Kazuki sonrió feliz mientras que Juubei le devolvía la dulce sonrisa

-¿puedo llegar mañana?-preguntó tímidamente el Kakei

-claro cuando quieras , es mas no se si te gustaría ir hoy , puedo preparar algo especial para cenar , si no tienes compromiso

-¿en serio? .. pero .. no quiero causarte molestias

-no digas eso , vamos –Kazuki tomo a Juubei de la mano y lo halo hasta la parada del autobús , Juubei sintió una tibieza deliciosa al sentir la mano de Kazuki tomado la suya , su calor la suavidad de su piel , estaba mas que feliz , estaba en la nubes .

Kazuki le mostró el camino a su apartamento, durante el trayecto estuvieron platicando de muchas cosas , Kazuki llevaba el tulipán en su mano y no paraba de verlo felizmente sonriendo, por fin llegaron al edificio B apartamento 102 El apartamento en si no era muy grande pero si era acogedor , todo estaba muy limpio y ordenado , Juubei se sintió un poco apenado al recordar el estado actual de su apartamento que no era nada comparable con el de Fuuchoin , siéntate cómodo , buscare un florero para poner la flor , y un poco de agua fresca .

-si , gracias –Juubei se sentó en la pequeña sala

-ya esta , mira , Kazuki llevo un florero muy bonito alto y alargado , color marfil , el bello tulipán se veía genial , como una reina en su trono .

-se ve muy bien , que hermoso se ve en ese florero , le quedo justo .

-si , es verdad que bueno que lo tenia , lo pondré de centro de mesa ,-coloco el adorno contemplándolo con devoción

-disculpa Juubei no tenia en mente que te tendría hoy por acá y pues …-Kazuki se sonrojo un poco –no tengo mucho de comer para ofrecerte , pero preparare algo , puedes prender la televisión si quieres .

-pero .. no tienes que hacerlo , no te preocupes .. por eso no tienes que preparar nada –el Kakei se levanto de su asiento

-tranquilo , además ya se acerca la hora de la cena , preparare algo sencillo ¿te gusta el spaghetti?-le pregunto entusiasmado mientras se ponía una gabacha blanca con celeste que tenia colgada en un perchero

-si , por supuesto .. si quieres te ayudo-Juubei se ofreció tímidamente a ayudarle con la cocina , pero Kazuki no lo dejaba pasar de la puerta de la sala

-no , por favor no ,.. eres mi invitado , no seria amable que tu me ayudaras , por favor descansa en la sala , yo puedo solo , de verdad.

-pero .. pero yo.. –Juubei insistía pero Kazuki lo hizo sentarse de nuevo al sofá y se fue a la cocina

El Fuuchouin saco todos los ingredientes para el Spaghetti , tenia salsa tenia , la pasta , y una latita de champiñones que tenia guardad para una ocasión como esa

-jejej sabia que me servirían algún día –dijo en voz baja como hablando a los champiñones enlatados , era una escena muy divertida , también saco una olla grande para poner el fideo , y otros utensilios .

Juubei saco su libro de biología y se puso a repasar en la sala , quiso encender el televisor pero prefirió enfocarse en sus estudios , pero no estaba del todo concentrado , escucha a lejos los ruidos que hacia Kazuki en la cocina , con las ollas , el agua , y a veces tarareaban bajito , al escucharlo cantar se le ponían las mejillas y las orejas coloras entonces , enterraba la cara hirviendo en el libro y trataba de no oír su bella voz , por mas que intentaba concentrarse seguía escuchando cantar a Kazuki , y aumentaban sus ganas de ir a la cocina y verlo mientras cantaba y ayudarle a cocinar y tenerlo cerca …cada vez mas cerca .. sintió que el corazón le latía mas rápido y desenfrenado .. definitivamente no estaba prestando atención a libro , y ahora no sabia si haber ido a estudiar al apartamento de Kazuki había sido una buena idea después de todo .

No pudo contenerse mas y se dirigió a la cocina ., allí estaba Kazuki preparando los spaghetti , muy feliz y sonriente .

-Kazuki.. ¿de verdad no quieres que te ayude?-se asomo lentamente con algo de timidez .

-ohh Juubei no tienes que hacerlo me daría pena-Kazuki solo le sonrió con ternura .. –además ya casi termino

-anda aunque sea te preparo una ensalada o algo de tomar , no se, me siento muy incomodo estando en la sala mientras que tu te encargas de todo

-bueno , esta bien , ya que insistes , jeje muchas gracias , mira que pena que seas mi invitado y me tengas que ayudar con la cocina-se disculpo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas

-no te preocupes después de todo fui yo quien te puso en molestias .. dime que hago y con gusto me encargo

-domo arigatto Juubei , ¿me ayudarías a prepara runa papas fritas mientras que licuo el tomate para la salsa de spaghetti?

-con gusto unas papas frita en camino

-gracias –Kazuki y Juubei tuvieron la cena lista en un dos por tres , ya que como todos sabemos en equipo las cosas salen mucho mas rápido .Pusieron la mesa , y se pusieron a cenar tranquilamente .

-hmm nos quedo muy bien , tus spagettis están deliciosos –dijo Juubei sirviéndose un poca mas de pasta

-jejeje muchas gracias ,tus patatas fritas no están nada mal , te felicito eres buen chef

-jajajaja no es nada n///n .Que excelente cena , gracias por invitarme a tu casa Kazuki

-por nada , me he sentido algo solo últimamente y pues me alegra tener compañía para variar –Kazuki bajo la mirada algo timido mientras se concentraba muhco en su plato de fideos con salsa

-yo también , he estado solo , durante algún tiempo , sabes tengo una hermana se llama Sakura no se si te recuerdas de ella , esta de viaje desde hace algunos meses así que he estado solo también .

-ya veo , Sakura , creo que me recuerdo de ella , hace tanto tiempo la vi solo en pocas ocasiones .. –dijo Kazuki en pose pensativa .-¿y cuando regresa?

-no se , no me ha llamado aun , dijo que me avisaría se venia este mes

-que bien , jejej con ella jugamos la escondite un par de veces ¿verdad?

-si , jejeje ella es muy buena en ese juego . –Juubei suspiro con nostalgia al recordar esos días de su niñez .

-gracias por la comida –terminaron de cenar , y después de recoger todo y de lavar los platos , se dispusieron a estudiar , ya con las cosas de la cena recogidas .. sacaron los libros para que cada uno se pusiera a hacer sus cosas , Juubei terminar de leer los capítulos de libro de medicina para su examen y Kazuki repasar y completar los ejercicios de Francés .

Durante mas o menos 45 minutos estuvieron cada uno centrado en sus cosas , pero esa poderosa concentración mental no duro tanto como hubieran querido , Kazuki ya llevaba tres paginas de ejercicios resueltas , pero de pronto dejo de enfocarse en su libro para subir la vista disimuladamente y ver lo que Juubei hacia . Por si parte Juubei hacia exactamente lo mismo , ya que de vez en cuando dejaba lo que estaba leyendo para ver a Kazuki escribir en su libro de ejercicios ,ver pacidamente y con gran deleite como tomaba el lápiz entre sus finos dedos de manera elegante , como a veces mientras pensaba se llevaba el extremo del borrador de lápiz a la boca , quedando este a escasos centímetros de sus labios e incluso algunas veces los llegaba a topar , sintiendo verdaderos celos del propio lapicero de Kazuki .. lo veía leer , contestar , borrar a veces cuando se confundía se perdía observándolo mover sus finos y rosados labios al practicar mentalmente ciertas estructuras , voltear la pagina del libro y fruncir ligeramente el ceño cuando había algo que no entendía , y recurría en auxilio de su diccionario de francés .

Kazuki tamben se perdía largos otros ratos viendo a el Kakei , releerle muchas veces una línea , con su mirada , buscar en el glosario del libro con una pose pensativa y el ceño un poco junto , otra veces apuntaba ciertas cosas en su cuaderno , hacia cálculos en la calculadora científica , avanzaban cada uno cada vez mas lentamente en sus tareas .

Luego de un buen rato , ya ninguno estaba ni una pizca concentrado en sus libros los tenían frente a la cara , Kazuki con toda la cara metida en su libro pero sin prestar atención , y Juubei hacia como que leía pero en realidad no pasaba del tercer párrafo de la pagina que tenia abierta desde hacía mas de media hora , no podían concentrarse sabiendo que el otro estaba sentado allí frente suyo , cada uno se espiaba discretamente por sobre encima de sus libros.

De pronto sus pies descalzos (se habían descalzado para entrar al apartamento , además hacia calor) se toparon tímidamente por debajo de la mesa , causándoles a los dos una sensación agradable que termino poniéndole a ambos con las mejillas muy coloradas .

-Gomen

Apenados fijaron sus miradas a sus libros de nueva cuenta fingiendo que estudiaban , luego Kazuki estiro su mano para alcanzar un lápiz sobre la mesa y Juubei buscaba exactamente lo mismo , así que ambas manos se dirigieron al mismo blanco causando que involuntariamente sus manso se toparan suavemente .

-Gomen

otro largo silencio incomodo , volvieron a intentar agarrar el lápiz , y volvió a ocurrir lo mismo los dos se sonrojaron violentamente .

-usa el lápiz no hay problema –dijo un azareado Juubei tendiéndole el lápiz a Kazuki quien estaba rojo tomate detrás de su libro

-no Juubei usalo tu primero y luego me lo pasas –se disculpo muy apenado mientras trataba a toda costa de esconder su cara de la vista de su amigo

-no anda por favor usalo , insisto

-pe. Pero

Juubei tomo el lápiz y lo puso en la mano de Kazuki , para evitar que siguiera negándose a tomarlo

-gracias , ya mismo te lo doy –Kazuki tomo el lápiz hizo unos apuntes incoherentes y se lo devolvió con una sonrisa medio tonta y tímida

_Juubei's POV_

"_Estudiar aquí con Kazuki no esta funcionado , me pongo mas nervioso de lo normal tenerlo tan cerca y lo peor es que no puedo dejar de verlo, no me concentro en mi libro .._ "

**continuara … **

jojojo eso estuvo medio cursi parecen colegialas enamoradas XXD , de esta forma Juubei va a perder el examen aunque por otro lado es una buena oportunidad para . .. ya saben . jajaja no se pierdan el siguiente capi .. "_**nuevos alumnos"**_ , gracias por sus reviews y comentarios tanto de este fic como de mi otra historia _**"?Podemos quedárnoslo**_? , domo arigatoo por su apoyo , nos leemos en e siguiente capi .

cuídense besos!!!

sayonara


	4. alumnos nuevos

Hola .. ¿que tal como están? Que tal de las fiestas de fin de año? , espero que todo bien , muchos éxitos para este 2009 .. pues les debo una disculpa pues me he atrasado muchísimo con la actualización de estos fics tanto de este como de "**podemos quedárnoslo" ** pues la verdad me puse a hacer otras historias , jejeje y pues ya no seguí con esta , pero .. ahora si seré mas constante con las actualizaciones agradezco mucho su paciencia .. y por su apoyo .. por eso este capi es para ustedes!!!

**Disclaimer:** GB no me pertenece es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños .. Yuya Aoki y Rando Ayamine , ya saben este fic es mundo alterno con OCP , espero les guste y me den sus comentarios . Sin mas que agregar .. al capi 4.

En el capi anterior ...

Otro largo silencio incomodo , volvieron a intentar agarrar el lápiz , y volvió a ocurrir lo mismo los dos se sonrojaron violentamente .

-usa el lápiz no hay problema –dijo un azareado Juubei tendiéndole el lápiz a Kazuki quien estaba rojo tomate detrás de su libro

-no Juubei usalo tu primero y luego me lo pasas –se disculpo muy apenado mientras trataba a toda costa de esconder su cara de la vista de su amigo

-no anda por favor usalo , insisto

-pe. Pero

Juubei tomo el lápiz y lo puso en la mano de Kazuki , para evitar que siguiera negándose a tomarlo

-gracias , ya mismo te lo doy –Kazuki tomo el lápiz hizo unos apuntes incoherentes y se lo devolvió con una sonrisa medio tonta y tímida

_Juubei's POV_

"_Estudiar aquí con Kazuki no esta funcionado , me pongo mas nervioso de lo normal tenerlo tan cerca y lo peor es que no puedo dejar de verlo, no me concentro en mi libro .._ "

**4. Alumnos nuevos**

Cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que no estaba en su casa , tenia el libro de biología en la cara , y la luz se colaba tímidamente por la habitación , aun en penumbras lo siguiente que vio fue el bello rostro de Kazuki … muy pero muy cerca del suyo , se sobresalto con toda la cara colorada y entonces recordó que había pasado la noche en la habitación del Fuuchoin , Juubei había hecho todo su esfuerzo por estudiar para sus exámenes pero no lo había logrado por estar tan nervioso de tener a Kazuki tan cerca , la verdad no había tan siquiera logrado concentrarse , y ahora estaba atrasado .. Kazuki estaba profundamente dormido sobre sus apuntes de Francés , y Juubei lo sentía tan cerca que percibía su respiración , y su calor . Se sintió sonrojar mucho y se incorporo nerviosamente , pues no sabia que hacer si el chico despertaba y lo atrapaba viéndole tan perdidamente .

-¿Me pregunto que hora será?-Juubei saco su celular en cuanto vio la hora , dio un salto .. pues no faltaba ni media hora para las 8:00 de la mañana

-¡Rayos vamos a llegar tarde! –Juubei recogió todo rápido lo metió en la mochila , y se apresuro a despertar al bello durmiente , quien se desperezo un poco somnoliento pero sonrió feliz al ver a Juubei

-buenos días ..

-Kazuki nos quedamos dormidos ya casi son las 8:00 , debemos darnos prisa …

-¡Que! ¿tan pronto?-Kazuki se termino de despertar de un solo y también ordenó rápidamente su mochila , y sin siquiera poder desayunar , solo se lavaron los dientes y se arreglaron un poco para salir corriendo a clases .

-te veo después de clases .

-si hasta entonces –

Se despidieron el parque donde siempre se encontraban y cada uno tomo su rumbo para sus respectivos centros educativos .. Juubei llego justo a tiempo a la facultad ese día le tocaba laboratorio , por suerte , llevaba en orden sus materiales , le esperaba dos tediosas horas de trabajo en grupo, así que suspiro resignado , pero el recuerdo de haber tenido a Kazuki tan cerca suyo le daba ánimos y mucha alegría que le empezaba como un cosquilleo en el estomago y terminaba con un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas y orejas así como una sonrisa medio embobada que no podía evitar .

Por su lado , Kazuki también llego a buena hora , Makube también estaba llegando

-Hola ¿Que tal? ¿Por qué tan apresurado? Aun estamos a buena hora –lo tranquilizó el peligirs al ver a su amigo tan acelerado y con el aliento entrecortado por la carrera .

-Vaya .. pensé que no lograría llegar a tiempo .. . me atrase un poco por la mañana –dijo sonriente aun recuperando aire

-Que.. ¿A poco te quedaste dormido? -bromeo el chico quien iba terminándose de comer una manzana

-Algo así –Kazuki sonrió aliviado al llegar al salón y ver que la maestra aun no había llegado .

-¿Que paso , te vez contento paso algo bueno? –le pregunto el peligris con una sonrisota de complicidad

-jejeje Juubei se quedo en mi casa anoche , estudiamos juntos –le dijo muy bajito

-Vaya , que bien .. ¿y que paso?.. le dijiste .. preguntó interesado

-no aun no , la verdad es que no me dio oportunidad de platicar mucho , el pronto tendrá exámenes en la facultad y esta muy concentrado en eso y no quiero distraerlo .. estuvimos estudiando toda la noche .

-ohh que mal , pensé que habían tenido algo mas de emoción –dijo entono pícaro

-QUE!!!! MACUBE!!!-Kazuki se puso rojo semáforo ante aquella sugestivo comentario de parte de su amigo

-jajajaja tranquilo , no grites era broma .. jajajaja-Macube seguía riendo ante la cara enrojecida a mas no poder de su amigo Kazuki ..

-yo no dije nada .. solo dije "emoción" tu eres el que esta pensado cosas .. es por que las deseas ¿no crees?!

-MACUBE!! –Kazuki se ponía mas rojo y mas rojo ante cada cosa que le decía el chico detrás suyo por suerte se escucharon los tacones de la profesora acercarse al salón y eso dio punto final a la bochornosa conversación .

En eso llego la maestra , pidiendo atención , la clase de francés comenzó .. la primera ahora fue de repaso de los capítulos anteriores , y ejercicios , luego practicaron conversación y la profesora saco una grabadora que había llevado para la clase de audio , con unas canciones francesa y conversaciones .. Kazuki sintió que su celular vibraba y vio que se trataba de un mensaje de Juubei ..

"_?Quieres ir al boliche después de clases?"_

Kazuki sonrió feliz ante la propuesta de Juubei y le contentó que si quería y que se verían en el parque como siempre , después de todo era día vienes y no tenían que preocuparse de las tareas .

-Joven Kazuki!!! Deje el celular en paz.. y ponga atención a la clase , si tantote intensa mandar mensajitos , tendrá que hacerlo fuera del salón –lo reprendió la maestra , Kazuki se sonrojo y guardo el celular en su mochila , se escucharon algunas risitas .. divertidas y Macube codeo a Kazuki

Así continuo la clase muy tranquilamente , hasta que por fin termino el día sin que lo sacaran del salón por suerte para Kazuki . .

-¿te vas rápido otra vez, Kazuki? , pensé que ahora si te sacarían del salón , estas tan distraído últimamente , según estadísticas , la gente mas distraída , olvidadiza y despistada también es la mas enamoradiza , eso es lo que te pasa ne?

-si , jejeje lo siento .. es que era Juubei

-hmm me imagine –dijo divertido Macube haciendo que Kazuki se sonrojara de nuevo

-sabes me invito a ir a os boliches un rato ..

-que bien , buena suerte , a ver si le dices ahora ..

-jejeje eso tenia en mente pero no se si podré hacerlo-dijo apenado mientras terminaba de acomodar sus cosas para salir

-bueno en fin te deseo suerte , hasta el lunes …

-si seguro

Kazuki se fue a toda prisa para el parque .. cuando llego Juubei ya estaba allí

-hola

-hola Juubei disculpa si tarde

-no para nada acabo de llegar , ¿como te fue?-le preguntó amablemente mientras se sentaban un rato cerca de la fuente central

-bien .. jejeje poco aburrido –dijo Kazuki recordando el incidente del regaño en clase de francés

-Ya , jejej lo bueno es que es viernes y me preguntaba si aun quieres ir conmigo al boliche-Juubei se sonrojó un poco

-Claro que quiero ir .. ¿pero no te quita tiempo? , pues es que pronto tendrás exámenes –Kazuki se preocupo un poco tenia pena de interrumpir los estudios de Juubei

-No tranquilo para nada .. hoy ya es viernes , estudiare muy duro el fin de semana , ya tengo acumulado la mitad de punteo en laboratorios solo nos falta una prueba escrita obligatoria ,. Pero la verdad ya me siento bastante preparado con lo visto en clase repasare mañana y el domingo

-seguro que no hay problema

-no para nada , solo iremos un rato para relajarnos ¿que te parece?

-si , esta bien -Kazuki sonrió muy grande de saber que pasaría la tarde con su amigo ene. Boliche y que era una buena ocasión para confesarle sus sentimientos

-por cierto , disculpa si te ocasione muchos problemas ayer que me quede en tu casa , fuiste muy amable –Juubei estaba apenado por todo , pues ni había podido estudiar bien , así que tendría que negarse amablemente a volver a ir al apartamento de Kazuki en época de exámenes .

-no para nada, me agrado tener compañía , espero hayas podido estudiar bien

-bueno .. mas o menos .. a veces no tengo muy buena contracción –Juubei se rasco la cabeza nerviosamente mientras las delatoras mejillas se le cubrían de un notorio carmín

-jejeje disculpa si a lo mejor te distraigo , no quisiera quitarte tiempo que puedes emplear para estudiar para tus clases –Kazuki también se abochorno un poco

-¿esta bien si estudio el fin de semana en mi casa? .. es que por estos días también vendrá mi hermana Skaura , ¿te recuerdas de ella?

-Oh Sakura.. hace tanto tiempo –Kazuki cerro sus ojos ante el recuerdo de la linda y dulce hermana de Juubei , los tres se habían conocido de pequeños

-si , me dijo que vendría por estos días aunque no me dijo que día exactamente

-oh esta bien .. sabes que puedes llegar a mi casa cuando quieras , eres bienvenido

-muchas gracias , yo tampoco quiero importunarte con tus tareas .. ni tampoco ser una molestia por las comidas y esas cosas –se disculpo de nuevo

-nah!! No te preocupes por eso

-Espero no hayas llegado tarde, disculpa que nos quedáramos dormidos –Juubei ya no sabia ni que decirle , pues el silencio se le hacia incomodo y también un poco bochornoso , ya que juraría que escucharía su corazón latiendo a mil por hora

-ohh , no te preocupes por eso , no es culpa tuya , los dos nos despertamos tarde , jejeje es que nos dormimos tarde también –dijo Kazuki sentado a su lado viendo a las personas pasar

-vamos entonces conozco un buen lugar de boliches

-si , vamos .. caminaron un buen rato hasta que llegaron u ana parte algo concurrida de la cuidad , donde había todo tipo de centros de entretenimiento , desde videojuegos, karaokes , pistas de baile , rocolas y los boliches .

-Metrobowl!!! Genial no conocía este lugar

-que bueno que venimos entonces

Había una enorme pista de bolos , zapatos para alquiler, luces de neon de todos colores , playeras con diversos diseños , habían algunas personas jugando , familias con sus hijos , adolescentes que salían de las clases y grupos de chicos y chicas que flirteaban y coqueteaban entre turnos , también vendían rosetas de maíz y otras golosinas pues dentro del boliche también había un "Snack Bar"

-vaya para que los viernes se mantiene concurrido

-si , algo .. vamos a alquilar un par de zapatos de boliche y playeras ¿te parece?

-si será divertido .. por cierto has jugado boliche antes? .. yo no lo he jugado nunca -dijo Kazuki viendo al suelo un poco tímido

-bueno .. pues , jejeje la verdad no he jugado antes .. pero .. podemos aprender hoy ¿no crees?

-jejeje ¿en serio no sabes? –dijo Kazuki fingiendo un gran asombro

-no , en absoluto .. podemos ver lo que hacen los demás-dijo nervioso pero divertido también y con la cara colorado

-jajajaja Juubei estas todo rojo ¿sabias?-rió Kazuki cubriéndose la boca para no reír muy fuerte

-nah!! No lo estoy solo es el reflejo de la luces neon

-pero Juubei .. las luces son violetas

-nah!!! Cállate –fingió molestia pero en realidad estaba muy sonrojado hasta que ya no era posible disimularlo

-jajajaja Juubei!!! –y es que a decir verdad Kazuki también estaba colorado y no paraba de reírse , fueron a una caseta donde daban los zapatos y las playeras había una señorita atendiendo

-que numero de calzado necesitan? –Preguntó mientras ordenaba un poco el lugar

-¿Cuánto calzas Kazuki?-pregunto un tímido Juubei quien no se atrevió a calcular el numero con algo de temor a equivocarse pues los piececillos de Kazuki seguramente eran mas pequeños que los suyos

-un numero 7 estaría bien–dijo un sonriente Fuuchoin

-un numero 7 y un 9 por favor

-entendido, ¿también quieren playeras?

-si por favor , ¿que tallas hay?

-ohh no se preocupe las playeras son unitalla

-ah bien

-Luego la señorita tomo a Kazuki de la mano lo que hizo sobresaltar a Juubei y vio que le ponía un brazalete amarillo

-este es su pase para los jugos de bolos , si no terminan su tiempo de juego hoy pueden venir otro día con el mismo brazalete

-ah bueno muchas gracias

A Juubei le pusieron un brazalete también y ya listos con sus implementos de juego se apresuraron a la pista , vieron a los demás grupos y vieron que habían bolas de distintos colores , había una señorita del boliche a la que le preguntaron sobre los colores de las bolas

-cada color es un peso diferente –explico la jovencita

-hay bolas rojas que son las mas livianas son para los principiantes , las bolas azules son de peso intermedió y las bolas negras y grises son las mas pesadas para expertos ..

-oh ya veo , muchas gracias por explicarnos –agradeció Kazuki tomando una bola roja y probando su primer tiro

-Allí va!!!

-BIEN KAZUKI!!!

La bola retumbo un poco y luego se fue deslizada por el centro de la pista de hecho iba muy bien hasta que se desvió un poco y dio en el canal … por lo que solo boto un pino

-Ahh que mal-Kazuki se azareo que la demás gente hubiera visto su pésimo tiro , pero Juubei aplaudió dándole ánimos

-no para nada , estuvo muy bien para ser la primera vez, anda inténtalo de nuevo solo necesitas fijar mejor tu tiro , trata de centrarlo para darle a todos los pinos

-bien –Kazuki le sonrió un poco sonrosado por el animo que le daba y es que seguramente ante los demás en el boliche podrían parecer un linda pareja .

Volvió a intentarlo siguiendo la recomendación de Juubei y le puso mucha concentración a su tiro , la bola esta vez no se salio de la pista , y le pego a 4 pinos

-Excelente!!! Vas bien –Juubei le dio una sonrisa muy dulce y amplia que hizo a Kazuki ponerse súper colorado , la gente noto aquella conexión entre la parejita y algunos empezaron a hacerles bulla y a chiflar

-HUUUYYY –Kazuki y Juubei se pusieron rojo tomate y se fueron un rato a la fuente de soda que había en el boliche

-jeje lo siento no era mi intención que nos molestaran –Kazuki estaba súper rojo y nervioso

-nah!! Tranquilo , adolescentes siempre con esas cosas –dijo tratando de disimular lo mejor posible su gran bochorno , se tomaron una soda mientras esperaban que la pista se desocupara un poco mas , pues a muchos de los que estaban allí no tardaría mucho en vencérseles el tiempo , y en efecto cuando regresaron a la pista después de un rato , ya había menos gente y por lo menos el grupo de colegiales ya no estaban

Fue el turno de Juubei de intentar su tiro , probo también con una bola roja , y la lanzó con fuerza , la bola se fue recto y le dio como a unos 3 pinos casi le da a mas , si no fuera por que se desvió un poco en el ultimo tramo

-felicidades Juubei que buen tiro

-nah!! Apneas 3 dijo azareado –rascándose la cabeza

-Para nada , creo que estuvo mejor tu tiro que el mío , jejejeje

Así se pasaron una tranquila tarde , poco a poco las demás gente se fue retirando .. solo quedaba una pareja que estaba como a dos pistas de distancia un chico alto de gafas y una chica pelirroja de larga trenza , estaban un poco acaramelados , se besaban bastante a menudo y se abrazaban dulcemente .. no les prestaban atención pues estaban muy concertados uno en el otro , Kazuki los veía de reojo y se sonrojaba al verlos besarse y veía luego a Juubei y sentía que se le salía el corazón de la emoción .

-Esta vez si haré una chuza ya veras!!!-Juubei se puso en pose retadora e intento con la bola azul esta vez y le dio con todo , la bola se fue con buena velocidad .. y luego… CHUZA!!!!

-Le di , derribe todos los pinos!!-dijo Juubei sin creérselo , las luces neon que estaban sobre los pinos brillaron mostrando que en efecto había hecho Chuza

-lo hiciste bravo Juubei!!! Felicidades!!!-Kazuki no pudo contenerse la emoción y el contento y abrazo a Juubei con dulzura Juubei devolvió el abrazo de lo mas feliz de pronto se dieron cuenta en que situación estaban y se pusieron súper colorados separándose lenta y tímidamente

-jejej lo siento . .te felicito Juubei lograste la chuza-le dijo Kazuki muy apenado

-si gracias –los dos viendo al suelo con las caras rojas , en eso sus brazaletes comenzaron a vibrar indicando que se les había acabado el tiempo de juego .

**

-gracias por el día de hoy la pase muy bien –ahora los dos estaba de nuevo en el parque ya estaba anocheciendo y era hora de volver a sus casas

-¿Te gusto ir al boliche?

-claro me encanto , gracias Juubei por todo –Kazuki estaba muy feliz y le dedico una sonrisa muy dulce

-me alegra que lo disfrutaras , podemos venir otro día ¿verdad?-pregunto nervioso y tímido también

-claro ..

-entonces nos veremos hasta el lunes ¿cierto?-Juubei tenia algo de tristeza en su voz

-si , cuídate mucho .. salúdame a Sakura si la vez por estos días y muchos éxitos en tus estudios

-a ti también, gracias por venir conmigo –Juubei fue el que se atrevió a dar el paso , y le dio un suave beso en la frente , Kazuki se puso sumamente colorado y sonrió soñadoramente , Juubei se alejo por la calle , y aunque Kazuki no había tenido el valor de declararse sabia que tendría otra oportunidad muy pronto ., con una gran sonrisa tomo camino a su casa.

El día del boliche aun estaba tan dulcemente fresco en sumamente , paso el fin de semana repaso sus lecciones de francés sin dejar de pensar que lo que estaría haciendo Juubei en ese momento se vio tentado a llamarlo por teléfono pero desistió de su idea al pensar en que seguramente lo distraería de sus clases , quería que el lunes llegara rápido para poder ver a Juubei otra vez, pues había disfrutando tanto del ultimo día que salieron juntos que sentía como mariposas revoloteado en su estomago al pensar en eso

-ahh Juubei - suspiraba sonrojado , mientras se frotaba con cariño la frente donde había recibido su beso

El fin de semana paso algo lento para Juuabei quien estaba muy concentrado en sus estudios , pues a partir de la siguiente semana tendría exámenes de semestre y aun le faltaba leer varios capítulos de Biología , sábado y domingo no se despego de sus libros ni un segundo estaba entusiasmado por decirle Kazuki que había salido bien de sus exámenes y para que eso llegase a ser una realidad debía esforzarse mucho..

Por fin llego el lunes, ese día Juubei puso el despertador mas temprano de lo normal pues repaso un poco por la mañana antes de irse a la facultad , se sentía seguro de lo que había estudiado , y recordó la dulce sonrisa de Kazuki para darse ánimos , mientras tanto en el instituto de lenguas e idiomas , Kazuki estaba platicando sobre su maravilloso viernes con su amigo Macube.

-¿A los boliches? ¿y te le declaraste?-preguntó emocionado ante el relato

-no .. aun no .. no es tan fácil como pensé .. cuando intento decírselo me dan muchos nervios dijo sonrojándose y jugando con un hilo suelto del suéter que llevaba puesto

-¡VAMOS! A la próxima debes decírselo , practica antes .. por que no intentas con un espejo apuesto que eso funcionaría –dijo Makube mientras codeaba molestosamente al castaño , de pronto entro la profesora de francés , acompañada de otros dos jóvenes , un chico rubio alto de cabello a los hombros recogido en una coleta baja , y una chica de cabello castaño corto

-Buenos días jóvenes , el día de hoy se incorporan a nuestro curso de francés dos estudiantes nuevos del nivel 3.

-Toshiki Oryu y Ren Randou

Kazuki se quedo observando los dos nuevos alumnos parados al frente del salón .

**Continuara …. **

Jojojo , pues bien , parece que la competencia apenas empieza .. miren nada mas quienes llegaron .. no se pierdan el siguiente capi y muchas gracias por la paciencia que me han tenido al esperar mi actualización gracias a _**darkii –chan , neon –san , andy galandrim y a lAIN1109**_ muchas gracias por su gran apoyo y sus amables reviews .

Cuídense un montón un abrazo a tods , hasta la próxima

Sayonara!!!!


	5. dia de pesca

Hola .. ¿que tal como están? Disculpen la tardanza con la actualización de esta historia .. aun estoy trabajando en el "Epilogo" de "?Podemos quedárnoslo?" por cierto agradezco a las personas que me dejaron reviews tanto de este como de los otros fics , muchas gracias por todo n0n . Y pues bien , espero continúen leyendo cuídense!!!

**Disclaimer:** GB no me pertenece es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños .. Yuya Aoki y Rando Ayamine , ya saben este fic es mundo alterno con OCP , espero les guste y me den sus comentarios . Sin mas que agregar .. al capi 5.

En el capi anterior ...

-Buenos días jóvenes , el día de hoy se incorporan a nuestro curso de francés dos estudiantes nuevos del nivel 3.

-Toshiki Oryu y Ren Randou

Kazuki se quedo observando los dos nuevos alumnos parados al frente del salón .

**5. Día de pesca**

La maestra comenzó a introducir a los dos nuevos estudiantes del curso al resto de estudiantes comenzando por las damas :

-Ella es Ren Radou ya domina el idioma ingles e italiano , y ahora quiere completar su curso de francés que había iniciado hace algún tiempo pero que interrumpió por cuestiones familiares y ahora lo retomará .

-Mucho gusto –la chica se inclino educadamente como saludo al resto de sus compañeros de clase

-Y el es Toshiki Oryu –domina el idioma ingles y mandarin .. y siempre se vio atraído por "el idioma del amor".. por eso ahora seguirá este curso , el año pasado saco el 1ero y segundo cursos pero en otra academia .

-Encantado de conocerlos –el chico rubio también saludo cortésmente , los dos chicos se veían muy diestros en el manejo de idiomas extranjeros .

-Bien , ahora ¿donde se sentaran? –la maestra acomodó sus lentes mientras observaba le salón en busca de unos escritorios disponibles , y se enfocó en el Fuuchoin ya que a los dos lados de el , tanto lado izquierdo como derecho , habían dos escritorios vacantes .

-Ren Randou , siéntate allá en el escritorio al lado de la ventana , Toshiki Oryu , se sentara al lado de Fuuchoin , en la tercera fila .

-Bien , gracias –los dos chicos tomaron sus lugares correspondientes y la clase se retomó desde donde se habían quedado

Makube estuvo muy atento acerca de los estudiantes nuevos y no le desprendía los ojos de encima .

La clase trascurrió de lo mas tranquila , hasta que de pronto hubo que hacer grupos de 3 miembros para una conversación en clase , Makube y Kazuki por supuesto irían juntos como en el resto de trabajos en clase , pero les faltaba un integrante …

-¿PUEDO IR CON USTEDES?-Ren y Toshiki preguntaron casi a gritos al unísono, y entre ellos se desato una batalla de miradas , los dos estudiantes nuevos no parecían llevarse bien entre si .

-Pero es de 3 personas no de cuatro , solo a uno de los dos podremos aceptar –dijo Makube con una sonrisita divertida al parecer estaba muy entretenido sobre como se estaban dando las cosas

-Pues deberían elegirme a mi su grupo se mas idiomas –apuntó Ren con mirada desafiante

-Así pues .. yo pedí primero .. no me importa si sabes mas idiomas o no.. –dijo el rubio algo abusivo

-Oye .. primero las damas .. me toca a mi unirme al grupo de ellos .. se considerado con las mujeres –se quejo Ren ..

-No se trata de buenos modales sino de quien llega primero-alego Oryu

-Oigan oigan!!! Y que tal si decidimos que no queremos un tercer integrante. Si el numero de estudiantes fuera impar algún grupo tendrá que quedarse de dos –argumento Makube , para que los dos chicos nuevos los dejaran en paz

-¿Qué pasa aquí? Por que aun no se han integrado a ningún grupo?-preguntó la profesora acercándose a donde estaban los alumnos nuevos

-Profesora , tenemos el problema que uno de los dos nos quedaremos sin grupo-alegó Ren

-Bueno pues , entonces trabajen juntos los cuatro , parece que el numero de estudiantes del curso es impar así que habrá un grupo de cuatro y los demás de tres . –con esto el problema parecía solucionado , pero en realidad ni siquiera se acercaba a estar arreglado , pues en el grupo había cero colaboración con los ejercicios y las conversaciones solo trabajan Makube y Kazuki , pues Ren y Toshiki no paraban de reñirse , discutiendo sobre quien dominaba mas idiomas .

Finalmente Makube y el Fuuchoin tuvieron que arreglárselas para terminar el trabajo de grupo y entregarlo a tiempo a la profesora , pues los alumnos nuevos no hicieron otra cosa que discutir .

-Cielos , se ve que saben de muchos idiomas pero no saben trabajar en equipo se quejó el peligris en un susurro dirigido a Kazuki

-Algo así , la aproxima evitemos hacer equipo con ellos .-devolvió el Fuuchoin siempre en voz baja , por fin terminó la clase de francés .

-Bueno creo que me voy nos vemos , Kazu , hasta mañana –se despidió el peligris con un rostro alegre como siempre

-Adios , no olvides las tareas

-No te preocupes

Kazuki salió de clases tranquilamente , ese día no vería a Juubei como estaba en semana de exámenes y laboratorios , tenia muchas cosas que hacer , y probablemente se verían de nuevo hasta el viernes , solo se habían mandado un mensajito por la mañana , ese día se fue algo mas tarde medio cabizbajo , salió tan distraídamente que olvidó su cuaderno en el escritorio de la clase , cuando estaba por salir del instituto , se dio cuenta que solo llevaba los textos, salió corriendo al salón con la esperanza que no hubieran llegado los de servicio a cerrarlo, y se encontró en la puerta con Oryu .

-¿Buscabas esto?-El rubio tenían entre sus manos el cuaderno del Fuchoin

-ohh Oryu , muchas gracias , me olvidé por completo de él

-jejeje me di cuenta .. ¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó con una sonrisa curiosa en sus labios

-Fuuchoin Kazuki

-Humm tu nombre significa , el primero de una nueva generación .. pero también significa "paz agradable" .. ¿cierto? que interesante .. me gusta tu nombre -dijo con cierto toque de galantería

-Eh? Si , muchas gracias , veo que sabes los significados de los nombres –Kazuki se sonrojó ligeramente por el cumplido

-Solo algunos –dijo el chico bastante orgulloso de su conocimiento

-Gracias por guardar mi cuaderno temí encontrar el salón cerrado, no hubiera podido hacer la tarea

-Que bueno que lo encontré ¿cierto?-el rubio no dejaba de sonreírle

-Bueno , entonces nos vemos mañana –Kazuki tomo el cuaderno de las manos del chico y se disponía a irse

-espera , yo quería disculparme por .. este lo del grupo es que no me levo bien con Ren

-ya veo .. ¿la conoces de antes?

-si .

-deberían tratar de llevársela mejor ..después de todo en este curso se hacen muchos trabajos grupales

-tampoco me agradó el chico ese del pelo gris

-¿Macube? Ohh pero el es una persona muy agradable , con el tiempo te caerá bien , ya veras

si , tal vez si .. por cierto . ¿tienes algo que hacer esta tarde?-preguntó atrevidamente

-pues .. –Kazuki no sabia que responder , apenas lo conocía de unas horas atrás .. –me encantaría pero si tengo algunas cosas pendientes de que encargarme será otro día-mintió con descaro

-bueno esta bien .. cuando quieras .. a la próxima revisa bien tus cosas antes de salir del salón , no seas tan "_**despistada"**_

-he?.. disculpa pero soy un chico –aclaró el Fuuchoin con la mirada algo tímida

-eh?-Oryu sintió las mejillas enrojecérsele

-……-Kazuki también se sintió incomodo , no era la primera vez que le sucedía -no te preocupes descuida sucede todo el tiempo-dijo con la cara un poco roja

-sabes no me decepciona en lomas mínimo .. de hecho .. yo .. –Oryu se quedó a medias pues bajó el rostro enrojecido al suelo

-Gracias por todo , nos vemos –Kazuki quiso cortar ese incomodo silencio

-Kazuki.. espera

-eh?-Kazuki volvió sus pasos hacia el rubio

-¿Quién es Juubei?-la pregunta hizo a Kazuki ruborizarse de inmediato , el color carmín trepó a sus mejillas con furia

-Es un amigo –dijo casi inaudiblemente

-Disculpa , no fue mi intención leer tus apuntes –se disculpó Oryu sonrosándose de nueva cuenta

-Descuida , adiós –Kazu se fue a toda prisa antes que le preguntara mas cosas .

Seria una larga semana .. .. y vaya que si lo seria , en la entrada del instituto estaba Ren, parecía estar esperando a alguien lo que Kazuki no sabia , era que le esperaba precisamente a el .

-Hola .. que tal , soy Ren

-Si te recuerdo eres nueva en la clase de francés pero sabes otros idiomas ¿cierto?

-Si , .. bueno yo –la chica estaba algo nerviosa –disculpa si les cause inconvenientes a el chico alvino y a ti , no era mi intención que nos retrasáramos con el trabajo de clase

-Descuida al final salio todo muy bien –la tranquilizó con una sonrisa

-Ese chico Oryu es bastante antipático –dijo de pronto algo molesta , Kazuki solo suspiro , ahora le tocaba escuchar las quejas de la otra parte..

-Por cierto te quería preguntar si vas a hacer algo .. bueno si no tienes planes..-de nuevo parecía que lo invitaban a salir pero Kazuki volvió a negarse diciendo que tenia cosas que hacer

-Que pena .. pero talvez el fin de semana .. ¿Qué opinas?

-No lo se , ya veremos .. gracias-le sonrió con cortesía pero la chica se ilusiono mucho con esa sonrosa pues pareció ruborizarse un poco

- de paso .. yo quería saber .. si el chico alvino .. y tu … -la chica volvía a parecer un poco temerosa

-somos amigos –se apresuró Kazuki antes de verse en problemas .. el pobre Makube se había ganado enemigos

-ya veo .. pero .. aun no me has dicho tu nombre

-soy Kazuki…

-¿ese nombre no es de varón? -preguntó la chica muy curiosa

-es que .. soy varón –Kazuki volvió a sentirse incomodo , dos veces en un día que lo confundían con una mujer

-oh Dios mío!!! Lo siento tanto –la chica enrojeció como semáforo en alto

-no tranquila no pasa nada .. a menudo la gente tiene esa impresión ..

-bueno .. yo .. te veo mañana , te cuidas –Ren salió rápidamente del lugar ,aun estaba tan abochornada que no pudo continuar allí parada frente a Kazuki , el chico agradeció que se fuera y lo dejara por fin respirar .. al parecer el viernes aun estaba muy lejos .. trataría de llamar a Juubei por la noche para preguntarle como le había ido en sus pruebas .

Al llegar a su casa , lo primero que hizo fue recostarse en la cama a descansar había sido un día largo y sobre todo bastante inusual .. Ren y Toshki se comportaban extraño , suspiro agotado y se quedó dormido. El timbre de su celular lo despertó , al contestar aun medio dormido ,escuchó la voz de Juubei al otro lado de la línea y eso lo terminó de despabilar de puro contento.

-Juubei , hola ¿como estas?

-Hola , bien gracias ¿como estas tu que tal tu día?-la voz de Juubei se escuchaba con un ligero dejo de de cansancio.

-Mas o menos ,fue cansado , trasladaron dos nuevos alumnos al salón de francés ..

-oh ya veo y ¿que tal son?

-son buenas personas lo único es que no parecen llevarse muy bien entre ellos

-hmm

-¿Como te fue en tus exámenes de hoy?-Kazuki se apresuró a cambiar el tema

-bien , siento que me fue bastante bien , tuve física y biología , el de física tenia algunas partes un poco complicadas pero creo que me fue bien ..

-Que bueno me da gusto

-Disculpa creo que mañana tampoco nos veremos , aun tengo pendientes otras pruebas y un laboratorio de Química

-no te preocupes .. debes esforzarte en tus estudios ya nos veremos el viernes , cuando termines tus exámenes

-Gracias

-te deseo muchos éxitos que tengas buena noche , no te desveles mucho

-gracias , cuídate mucho , adiós

---

La conversación fue algo corta pues el Kakei aun tenia que estudiar y hacer otras tareas , pero Kazuki le basto oír aunque se a un rato la voz de su amigo y recordó la sensación que sintió cuado Oryu leyó su cuaderno , se sintió sonrojar de nueva cuenta , estaba enamorado de Juubei pero eso no lo sabia mas nadie que el y Macube , no le agradaba que el rubio ahora de manera extraña se hubiera enterado de ciertas cosas .. pues seguro había notado el sonrojo delatador que le cruzo la cara en ese momento .

Dejo escapar un nuevo suspiro de resignación .. y deseo que la semana se diera prisa en transcurrir .. quería ver a Juubei lo mas pronto posible .. era con la única persona con quien quería salir .

Finalmente llego el jueves .. solo un día mas y vería a Juubei la semana se le había hecho realmente eterna ..

-Buenos días Kazuki-chan-saludó Ren muy feliz esa mañana , pero en cuanto llegó Oruy el ambiente volvió a ponerse tenso

-Buenos días Kazuki , ¿como estas el día de hoy?-preguntó Oryu de lo mas feliz pero vio que Ren también estaba allí y solo faltaba que atravesaran rayos entre ellos para dar un verdadero ambiente apocalíptico , Kazuki solo sudó gotita .

-oye Macube .. ¿Qué crees que les pasa a esos dos?-¬¬U

-no lo se están locos seguramente –Macube estaba sonriente como siempre

Las clases continuaron , Oryu y Ren siempre estaban compitiendo por responder las preguntas de la maestra , tratando de demostrar quien era mejor en francés . Después hubo que hacer un ejercicio en clase , la profesora , dejó a todos los estudiantes trabajando en sus libros y cuadernos mientras ella tenia una corta reunión de profesores de los otros idiomas .

-Cielos .. este ejercicio si esta un poco mas complicado –Kazuki se rascaba la cabeza y se llevaba el lápiz a la boca contemplado su cuaderno de trabajo medi desconcertado

-Si quieres te puedo explicar –dijo de manera galante Oryu mientras se acercaba al escritorio de Kazuki con su propia silla .

-NOO!! DE NINGUNA MANERA –Ren aprecio casi de la nada y aparta a Oryu de un empujón –yo te explico Kazuki-chan

-de ninguna manera yo me ofrecí primero –gruño el rubio

-yo le explico –Ren no dejaba de gritar y de tratar de desplazar al otro empujándolo

-no yo

-yo

-yo , vete

-no tu vete , yo le explicare

-yo

-yo

-YOOOOOOOOOO!!!

La cosa se estaba poniendo fea , pues ya parecían perros y gatos , Macube solo sudaba gotita igual que Kazuki

-cielos de veras que estos tienen algo , mira mejor salgamos un rato hasta que se tranquilicen , mejor te ayudo yo con el ejercicio

-gracias

Mientras los nuevos alumnos seguían peleando no se percataron que Kazuki y el peligrus definitivamente ya habían abandonado el salón y estaba sentados en el pasillo terminando el ejercicio de clase .

Asi termino el jueves.. Ren y Toshiki seguían tratando de invitar a Kazuiki a salir , pero este se negaba diciendo siempre que tenia cosas que hacer .. y los dejaba desilusionados

-Creo que no vale la pena que peleemos , Kazuki no parece darle oportunidad a ninguno de los dos –dijo Ren en un suspiro

-si , eso es por que ya tiene a quien querer-Toshiki parecía tan desilusionado como la chica

-¿Qué? Como lo sabes? -Ren pareció sorprendida y por primera vez dejó terminar de hablar al rubio

-pues es que descubrí que hay un tal Juubei .. de quien Kazuki esta enamorado

-¿es eso cierto?-Ren parecía no creerle

-leí el nombre de esa persona en varias ocasiones en el cuaderno de Kazuki

-entonces es por eso .. –Ren opto una pose mas pensativa

-Sabes no se si será una buena idea .. pero podríamos hacer una tregua y averiguar juntos quien ese tal Juubei ..-Oryu propuso esperando que la chica se negara pero no fue así Ren estuvo de acuerdo , así sellaron el pacto con un apretón de manos

-Bien entonces , sigamos los pasos de Kazuki para saber cuando se reúne con ese Juubei

-de acuerdo , haremos eso .

Por fin termino la semana y Kazuki estaba henchido de felicidad , Juubie le había mandando un mensaje de voz .. y Kazuki no se cansaba de oír una y otra vez

"_Hola Kazuki ¿como estas? ,finalmente terminé los exámenes , ¿quieres ir mañana conmigo al lago? . iremos de pesca .. envíame un mensaje para confirmar , te veo en la mañana a las 8:00 cuídate hasta entonces " _

Lo había escuchado como unas miles de veces ,tantas que ya se lo sabia de memoria , se quedó dormido esperando ansioso a que llegara la mañana siguiente para ver a Juubei .

Los primeros rayos de sol , lo despertaron , se incorporó feliz de saber que por fin era sábado , se arregló rápidamente se puso una chaqueta beige algo gruesa , pues la mañana había amanecido algo fría , empacó un refacción para los dos : panes , jugos , galletas y sodas . De inmediato se fue para el lago , sin saber que desde el día anterior habían estado siguiendo sus movimientos .

-Ren a Toshiki , aawwww!! –la chica dio un largo bostezo en el radio comunicador –Kazuki –chan acaba de salir de su casa , es demasiado temprano , a lo mejor se le olvidó que es sábado –dijo la chica medio adormilada

-deja de decirle Kazuki-chan .. como si fuera tu amigo desde hace tiempo .. síguelo a ver a donde va no creo que piense que es día de clases –se escuchó la voz seria del rubio al otro lado de la comunicación

-de acuerdo , de acuerdo lo seguiré –Ren se movilizó para seguir su trabajo de espionaje

Una vez en el lago , Kazuki divisó a Juubei en la orilla al lado de un pequeño bote ..

-Kazuki!!!

-Hola Juubei buenos días –Kazuki estaba emocionado de ver de nuevo a su amigo solo había sido una semana sin verse , pero lo había extrañado

-¿como estas? , espero no haberte hecho madrugar mucho-se disculpó el Kakei

-no descuida , es por la mañana que mas muerden los peces

-Eso es ..

-¿Qué tal tu semana? ¿Cómo te fue en los exámenes?

-creo que bien , eso espero , no los sentí tan difíciles ..

-Que bueno .. a puesto a que los apruebas todos con buenas calificaciones –Kazuki adorno su rostro con esa linda sonrisa que solo le dedicaba al Kakei esto hizo sentir a Juubei un poco nervioso y se puso muy sonrojado

-gracias –dijo muy quedamente y con marcado nerviosismo

Mientras de entre los arbustos .. Ren observaba a la pareja .."Asi que el es Juubei .. ba no es nada del otro mundo, ¿que le vio? " –Ren estaba experimentando unos celos terribles de ver como el Fuuchoin le sonreía al otro chico con tanta dulzura y cariño.

-Aquí Ren a Toshiki , estoy en el lago , aquí es donde Kazuki se dirigía se acaba de encontrar con Juubei , por lo que parece van a pescar

-¿en serio?.. voy para allá , ¿en el lago verdad?

-si apresúrate .. se están subiendo al bote

-¿Te gusta la pesca deportiva? .. no lo sabia –Kaziki se acomodó con su pequeña mochila en el bote que se movía de un lado al otro cuando se sentaron

-si me gusta .. es un deporte algo relajante .. además luego podemos preparar pescado asado , jejejeje

-tienes razón –Juubei remó un poco mas adentrándose al lago, en el área donde habían mas peces , sacó las cosas , los anzuelos , las carnadas y las cañas y le dio una a Kazuki

-Juubei , yo no se nada de pesca –anunció un nervioso y tímido Kazuki

-no te preocupes por eso , yo te ensañaré

De entre los arbustos al los alrededores del lago , a el espionaje se unió Toshiki quien junto con Ren tenían tras sus ojos unos sendos binoculares , y estaban siguiendo cada movimiento de la parejita .

-¿Ese es Juubei?-preguntó Oryu

-me imagino que debe ser el .. solo están allí pescando .. ¿crees que sean novios?

-no lo se , habrá que observar que mas hacen

En el bote

-Mira tienes que sostener la caña muy firme en tus brazos .. no olvides tener la mano puesta en el recogedor de caña , para cuando sientas que algo pica , debes enrollarla lo mas rápido posible no es muy difícil solo que requiere paciencia

-¿Así esta bien?-preguntó Kazuki con nervios pues ahora tenia a Juubei bastante cerca de si

-la tienes muy alta bajala un poco mas , y relaja tu mano , no necesitas estar tan tenso .. sino te dolerá el brazo , es suave pero con firmeza

-ya veo ..

-Así .. y luego debes buscar una carnada adecuada para atraer la atención de los peces.. hay carnadas .. que son los señuelos que tienen comida , y hay anzuelos que son los que solo son un objeto llamativo pero no tiene comida , sin embargo ambos tiene gancho.

-ya veo , para los peces de estos lagos …¿que será mejor?

-aquí lo que mas hay es bagre .. y para ellos es mejor usar anzuelo

-vaya sabes mucho-le dijo sonriéndole

-no .. en realidad solo algunas cosillas –dijo Juubei con la cara colorada por el halago

mientras desde tierra …

-¿Por que tienen que estar tan pegados?-se quejo Toshiki con cara de pocos amigos

-es verdad , parece como si de verdad hubiera algo mas entre esos dos –dijo Ren con fastidio al ver la escenita .

-Mira al principio debes mover un poco la caña para que el pez se vea atraído por el movimiento y luego debes dejarla muy quieta para darle oportunidad que le pierda el miedo y se acerque y cuando sientas el tiron de la caña es que a mordido y debes enrollarlo rápido

-De acuerdo –Kazuki estaba quieto , ruborizado a mas no poder y con la respiración contenida , la mano fuerte y grande de Juubei sujetaba las suya contra la caña y estaba tan cerca de el que sentía su respiración suave y calida cerca de su mejilla .

Toshiki y Ren por su lado seguían estáticos viendo la escena tan comprometedora .. parecía que aun faltaba mucho por esperar . para que los peces picaran .

**Continuara … **

Pues bien hasta aquí el 5to capi me disculpo de nuevo por la demora en este capi , espero lo hayan disfrutado.. ¿será que Kazu y Juubei atrapan algún pez? o ¿será que el día de pesca termine de otro modo mas interesante? .. Toshiki y Ren ya se están poniendo verdes de la envidia .. ya quisiera ser ellos .. jojojoo y Kazu esta todo apenadito .. ¿será que habrá confesiones? .. no se pierdan el siguiente capi .. el conflicto continua .. hasta entonces

Y ahora a los reviews!!!

**Darkii-chan** : Hola amiga como estas? Muchas gracias por tus reviews y comentarios tan optimistas que me dan ánimos!!! Muchas gracias por eso , me alegra que disfrutes el fic , paciencia que a partir de ahora las cosas se pondrán interesantes .. ¡verdad que si son lindos esos dos juntos! n///n jejeje gracias por leer, te leo en la siguiente actualización , que espero poderla hacerla pronto , cuídate , hasta entonces y disculpa la tardanza con esta historia XXD

Pd: gracias por tu amable review en mi otra historia "podemos quedárnoslo" , te dejare una respuesta , gracias por el apoyo.

**andy galadrim : ** Hola amiga Jajaja gracias por tus reviews me hace mucha ilusión tener buenos comentarios para inspirarme mas aun y hacer mejores y mas divertidos fics . ^_^ ¡Oye que bien que te gusten las compilaciones por que ahora si que las habrá! , y mira que convertí al pobre MacubeX en todo un .. ¿como se diría? "Celestino" XXD jajajaja me da gusto que estés disfrutando de mis historias , espero leernos pronto en la siguiente actualización , gracias también por tus reviews en mi otra historia de "Deimos" tratare de apresurarme con ella también , pues aun tengo pendiente el epilogo gracias de nuevo , cuídate mucho y un gran abrazo .


	6. sakura

**Hola que tal , ¿como están? Disculpen ustedes por la demora esta vez si les traigo el capi 6 de "volver a encontrarnos" gracias a tods por su apoyo , paciencia y por sus ambles reviews , espero les guste .. n_n **

**Disclaimer**: GB no me pertenece es propiedad sus respectivos dueños Rando Ayamine y Yuya Aoki , no hago esto con fines de lucro sino mas bien como un maravilloso pasatiempo que me encanta y de que de pronto también se me vuelve vicio .. jejeje (aquí entre nos , a veces hago fius en vez de hacer mis tareas XXD) en fin .. sin mas que agregar al fic , que lo disfrutéis .

En el capítulo anterior ….

-Mira al principio debes mover un poco la caña para que el pez se vea atraído por el movimiento y luego debes dejarla muy quieta para darle oportunidad que le pierda el miedo y se acerque y cuando sientas el tiron de la caña es que a mordido y debes enrollarlo rápido

-De acuerdo –Kazuki estaba quieto , ruborizado a mas no poder y con la respiración contenida , la mano fuerte y grande de Juubei sujetaba las suya contra la caña y estaba tan cerca de el que sentía su respiración suave y calida cerca de su mejilla .

Toshiki y Ren por su lado seguían estáticos viendo la escena tan comprometedora .. parecía que aun faltaba mucho por esperar . para que los peces picaran .

**Cap. 6 Sakura **

La pesca continuo por un rato , Kazuki estaba muy nervioso , pues tenia a Juubei muy cerca de el , sentía su corazón latir tan a prisa que pensó que este le explotaría en el pecho .. Juubei era tan amable y le explicaba cada técnica con mucha paciencia .. le contaba sus experiencias pescando hacia tiempo en otros lagos e incluso en el mar , y Kazuki no podía dejar de sonreírle y de emocionarse con sus anécdotas .

Su respiración muy cerca del oído de Kazuki , sus manos tibias tomando las suyas , su cuerpo bastante pegado al suyo ,Kazuki se sentía en el cielo .. sentía que se derretía ante cada palabra dicha por el Kakei y ante cada roce entre su piel una corriente eléctrica le atravesaba la espalda agradablemente, suspiraba y trataba de controlar la arritmia cardiaca , antes que Juubei se diera cuenta de su situación , sus mejillas las tenia encendidas de gusto.

-¡Mira! El hilo esta vibrando , hálalo rápido creo que tienes algo –y en efecto , el hilo de caña estaba siendo tirado por algo debajo del agua , Juubei ayudó a Kazuki a halar con fuerzas y entre ambos , lograron sacar un hermoso bagre , que se movía nerviosamente por liberarse

-¡Lo tienes!-sacaron el pez , no era muy grande pero si dio algo de batalla , lo pusieron en una cubeta que Juubei llevaba

-atraparon un pez, por lo menos ya no están tan pegados –alegó Toshiki quien junto con Ren seguían bien atentos de la escena

-¿Cuanto tiempo mas estarán? , ya llevan como una hora de estar allí y apenas llevan un tonto bagre –Ren estaba muy celosa del Kakei y apretaba las mandíbulas a cada momento

-tal vez se vayan pronto .. esperemos a ver que mas hacen .. por lo menos no se han besado

-si, menos mal

Kazuki y Juubei estaban felices celebrando su primer pez del día , cargaron el anzuelo con otra carnada .. y volvieron a lanzarla

-Una vez pica uno , aparecen mas ..-Juubei volvió a posicionarse cerca de Kazuki para ayudarlo con la caña

-recuerda , déjala quieta , y cuando sientas un tirón , dale unos cinco segundos y luego sueltas mas hilo para luego halar con fuerzas

-S..Si -Kazuki estaba tan nervioso por tener a Juubei tan cerca, que apenas movía la cabeza afirmativamente , se moría de nervios pero también de felicidad .. ¿seria una buena oportunidad estando los dos solos en el lago .. para confesarle su amor? Kazuki se puso aun mas nervioso ante esa posibilidad , tenia el rostro de Juubei muy cerca al suyo .. de hecho solo necesitaría girar su rostro un poco para quedar en un ángulo perfecto para darle .. un beso en la boca .. se le subieron todos los colores a la cara de tan solo imaginar la sensación , la experiencia de besarlo . Sentía que le hervía la sangre de las ganas de unir sus labios a los de su Juubei.

-Kazuki… -de pronto fue Juubei el que comenzó a hablar

-dime

-Sabes , estoy feliz de estar aquí pescando contigo .. a decir verdad te extrañe durante la semana , fue duro solo estudiar y examinarse de difíciles pruebas , pero saber que el fin de semana podría verte me dio nueva esperanza para esforzarme y hacer mi mejor esfuerzo –Juubei le sonrió con amabilidad y también timidez , sus mejillas se habían coloreado de carmín.

-¿En serio? –Kazuki sintió un vuelco en el corazón .. sintió que se enrojecía mucho y trataba de disimularlo a toda costa pero seria casi imposible , sonrió abiertamente con ilusión , sentía como si tuviera en la cara escritos los fuertes sentimientos que tenia por Juubei , temeros de que fueran legibles para el Kakei.

-si .. sabes .. yo .. he querido decirte algo .. desde hace tiempo y ahora que he vuelto a encontrarte .. yo .. . yo .. te ..

Sus rostros se acercaban involuntariamente uno al otro , mientras Toshiki y Ren contemplaban casi sin respirar la romántica escena

-van a besarse –susurró Ren casi a punto de explotar por falta de are , pues tenia el aliento contenido

-así parece –Toshiki apretaba las mandíbulas rabiosamente

Los rostros de Kazuki y Juubei se acercaban , sus respiraciones agitadas y los corazones latiendo desenfrenadamente .. Kazuki cerró los ojos esperando su deseado beso y Juubei se acercaba mas y mas también cerrando sus parpados , para disfrutar al máximo de aquel beso que estaba apunto de depositar en los suaves labios del Fuuchoin que se le hicieron apetitosos y delicados.

Sus rostros estaban a milímetros de separación , Juubei sentía el dulce aliento de Kazuki en sus labios y tiritaba de deseos por darle un apasionado beso , cuando de pronto , Kazuki casi cae de bruces pues la caña de pescar que aun tenia sostenida en sus manos resbaló de un tirón

-¡Picó algo! –gritó el Fuuchoin recuperándose del jalón , poniéndose de pie en el bote rápidamente .. al parece se trataba de un pez grande pues había tenido la fuerza suficiente como para tirar a Kazuki al suelo de la balsa . Interiormente Kazuki estaba molesto por la interrupción había estado tan cerca de besar a Juubei y culpa de ese tonto pez .. había perdido su oportunidad , aun tenia la cara colorada y estaba sorprendido y medio asustado pues había estado muy relajado y distraído que el pez lo tomó completamente desprevenido , la fuerza con la que le jaló la caña fue tal que le había lastimado la mano .

-vamos Kazuki hala , parece que es uno grande –Juubei también estaba sonrojado , trato de disimular su desencanto por al perturbación de tipo acuática que había frustrado su beso romántico

Juubei ayudo a Kazuki a sacar el pez que resulto ser un bagres súper desarrollado , entre los dos lo sacaron del agua y lo lograron colocar en la balsa , era grande de unos 50 cm , había sido una buena pesca

-Vaya es enorme , es en realidad el bagre mas grande que haya visto en mi vida –Juubei estaba sorprendido le tomó unas fotografías con su celular

-Que buena suerte tuvimos de atrapar ese gran pez

-¿te lastimaste la mano?-Juubei revisó la mano de Kazuki la tenia sangrada pues el hilo de pescar le había cortado por la fricción

-Tranquilo , no es nada .. estoy bien –Kazuki volvió a sentirse nervioso , Juubei lo tenia tomado de la mano , pues revisaba su herida

-lamento esto , yo también me distraje –los colores se le arremolinaron en los pómulos bajó la mirada concentrándose en la mano mal herida del pélilargo

-de verdad no es nada , déjalo no tienes de que preocuparte –Kazuki trataba de convencerlo de que en realidad estaba bien , pero Juubei aun continuaba examinándolo cuidadosamente y con cara de preocupación

- hay que desinfectar y limpiar ..la herida traje un botiquín de emergencia

-vaya viniste preparado .

-Por supuesto , traemos anzuelos , hilos y mucha cosas con las que uno puede lastimarse es mejor venir preparado

-si , es verdad , eres muy previsor y además un buen medico –le halago con sinceridad los dos se vieron a los ojos y se abochornaron

-gracias .. yo ,.. quiero ser el mejor medico de todos .. –Juubei limpio la herida de Kazuki y luego le puso un ligero vendaje para evitar que se le contaminara la lastimadura

-seguro que lo serás el mejor medico , el Dr. Juubei Kakei –Kazuki le sonrió con gentileza –muchas gracias ya no me duele

-gracias por el apoyo –

-estoy mejor .. -Kazuki se vio la mano vendada y movió sus dedos con libertad le regalo al estudiante de medicina una alentadora sonrisa que le tranquilizó

-que bueno , disculpa por lo de hace un rato .. yo solo ..

-Juubei .. sabes .. yo.. .. solo .. es que tu .. me …-Kazuki trato de nuevo de encontrar la oportunidad de confesarse y volver a la situación anterior que habían sido interrumpidos sintió su corazón agitarse de prisa se había ruborizado de nuevo sus rostros volvieron a quedar cerca .. de pronto

Algo muy mojado estaba en sus pies y por eso tuvo que voltear el rostro hacia abajo para saber de que se trataba .. el agua se estaba filtrando y el bote prácticamente se estaba hundiendo en el lago

-NOS HUNIDMOS!!!

Se separaron sorprendidos y es que en efecto por el alboroto del enorme bagre , seguramente todo el bamboleo del bote había hecho que se hiciera una rajadura en el piso de la pequeña y frágil embarcación y por esa grieta el agua empezaba a colarse a gran velocidad y poco a poco por el peso de ellos , de las cosas y del pez .. el bote se precipitaba al fondo del lago .

Por su lado desde la orilla Ren y Toshiki no podía creer la situación ..

-jejeje vaya .. al parecer este no es su día .. me alegro que el pez cayera en el momento en que lo hizo –rió divertía Ren

-si , en eso tienes razón .. aunque lamento que Kazuki se haya lastimado

-por lo menos confirmamos lo que necesitábamos saber , será mejor irnos antes de que salgan del agua y vengan para acá y nos descubran

-tienes razón además esto es patético u///u.U

Los espías se fueron algo cabizbajos pues no teñían mucha oportunidad contra Juubei

-¿Que haremos? , ellos de verdad están muy enamorados .. no parece que tengamos ningún chance –observo Toshiki

-lo se , pero debe haber alguna forma –Ren también se veía decepcionada pero se negaba a rendirse –ya pensaremos en algo

Mientras la parejita del año … ya estaban todos empapados , terminaron saliendo del bote casi nadando pues la velocidad con la que el agua entró fue tanta que apenas les dio tiempo de sacar las cosas .. salieron del agua como si se hubieran duchado

-Ay no .. la refacción que había preparado .. se empapó –se lamento el Fuuchoin al ver su bolsa de lonchera toda mojada

-Bueno .. ni modo .. no es muy aconsejable rentar esas cosas , deben estar viejísimas –dijo divertido el Kakei , quien trataba de animar un poco a su amigo

-AAAACHUUUU!!!-Kazuki estornudó estruendosamente

-vaya , creo que debemos cambiarnos ropa .. o nos vamos a resfriar , que tal si vamos a mi casa no esta muy lejos de aquí

-bueno ..

-además podemos freír los peces que atrapamos hoy ¿Qué te parece?-Kazuki se alegró con la idea y recuperó el animo , se encaminaron a la residencia del Kakei .

No tardaron mucho en llegar , Kazuki ya iba como por el estornudo 20 , y Juubei también llevaba como una docena , al llegar lo primero que buscó Juubei fue una toalla grande que le tendió a Kazuki.

-toma sécate , te buscaré ropa limpia .. espero te quede bien .. ¿Cuánto tallas?

-no se supongo que mediano

-déjame buscarte algo apropiado , dejaron la cubeta con peces en la cocina ..

Juubei localizó en su ropero una playera gris que le quedaba algo ajustada y pensó que le quedaría bien a Kazuki que era mas delegado que el , un par de jeans y calcetines limpios , y ropa interior también , además le buscó una chumpa caliente

-toma espero te quede bien cámbiate en mi cuarto , voy al baño –Juubei le tendió la nueva mudada y el se fue a cambiar al baño , Kazuki sonrió divertido ante la timidez de su amigo .. y también por su dulzura .

-gracias Juubei

Se quitó su ropa mojada , sintió mucho frió y se apresuró a ponerse la ropa que le había dado Juubei amontonó la ropa mojada lo mas ordenadamente posible y la colocó en un rincón de la habitación y luego la metió en una bolsa para no mojar mas el piso de lo que ya estaba . Mientras se vestía observó el cuarto del Kakei , estaba bastante organizado , tenia una librera con varios volúmenes de enciclopedias medicas y de medicina naturista .. además de su ordenador , su escritorio, la televisión y un equipo de sonido . Luego hecho un vistazo a la mesa de noche a la par de la cama y vio algo que le llamó la atención , era una fotografía de ellos cuando niños , tenían como 9 años Juubei y 8 recién cumplidos el , sonrió ante el recuerdo de ese día ,fue para su cumpleaños .

Mientras tanto Juubei estaba en la cocina preparando un vaso de limonada caliente para Kazuki pues le preocupaba que se fuera resfriar , regresó al cuarto y llamó a la puerta educadamente

-¿ya estas listo?

-si ,pasa

Juubei entró con la limonada y un par de Aspirinas

-toma no vayas a resfriarte , estornudaste mucho

-gracias , jejeje no tienes que tocar la puerta de tu propio cuarto

-bueno , pero .. ¿y si todavía te estuvieras vistiendo?-Juubei se abochornó un poco y las mejillas se le pusieran coloradas , Kazuki también se sonrojó

-por cierto .. creo que los pantalones te quedan algo flojos –observó el Kakei distraídamente , Kazuki se sostuvo la prenda de la cintura , pues un movimiento en falso y se le caerían

-jejejeje n////n ¿no tendrás un cincho que me prestes?-preguntó tímidamente

-si creo que si tengo uno por aquí déjame ver - Juubei trató de mirar hacia otro lado por si sus jeans decidían abandonar la cintura del Fuuchoin

-Aquí esta , toma –Juubei le pasó un cincho de cuero que el otro chico se apresuró a colocar en los pasadores de los pantalones , el resto del atuendo estaba mas o menos la playera le quedaba bastante holgada pero no se veía mal y la chumpa tampoco , después de todo la ropa floja estaba de moda .

-gracias , ¿vas a tomarte una también?

-si , creo que si ..

-Por cierto.. –Kazuki dudo un poco antes proseguir con lo quería decirle a Juubei pero al final lo dijo – no sabia que conservabas esa fotografía.. –dijo señalando la foto sobre la mesa de noche

-ahh esa foto –Juubei suspiró nervioso y sonrió ligeramente , Kazuki también le sonrió los dos se enrojecieron .

-Estábamos pequeños , hace ya bastante de eso –dijo casi en un susurro

-si es verdad ..

-la conservó como un tesoro sumamente valioso .. durante todo este tiempo que creí que no volvería a verte .. esa foto me daba una esperanza .. es casi un milagro que ahora estés aquí conmigo y me hace tan feliz –Juubei sonrió amplio , las mejillas coloradas

-Juubei-Kazuki suspiro emocionado

Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse tiernamente , Kazuki tenia el cabello suelto aun humedecido , los ojos brillosos y llenos de emociones , la respiración de nuevo entrecortada y la garganta seca , Kazuki tomó aire .. era la oportunidad idónea , no mas interrupciones , solos en la habitación de Juubei nada ni nadie podría interrumpirlos

-sabes. .Juubei ,, yo .. desde hace tiempo .. yo .. quería decirte algo importante .. sabes .. yo .. estoy .. . .yo .. –Kazuki se sentía muy nervioso y las palabras no le salían de su garganta a pesar que el las forzaba a expresar lo que sentía .. por un momento pensó que el corazón se le hinchaba y le explotaría como un globo muy inflado

-Juubei yo te .. –los rostros se acercaban poco apoco , buscando besarse .... cada vez mas cerca ..

De pronto sin previo aviso la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe

-JUUBEI!!! YA VOLVI!!!

-O////Ouuu

Una chica con kimono celeste con rosa y de cabello largo color caoba entró a la habitación cargando una enorme maleta

-Sa.. Sakura –Juubei tenia los ojos abiertos como platos y Kazuki casi muere de un infarto

-hola hermano , oh lo siento espero no haber interrumpido nada no sabia que tenias visitas ..

-Kazuki recordaras a mi hermana Sakura –Juubei trato de hacer las presentaciones de lo mas normal posible a pesar de que estaba muerto del susto y de la pena

-si .. hace .. tiempo –Kazuki también estaba enrojecido y solo luchana por disimular la situación tan comprometedora en la que los habían encontrado

"por que tenia que venir justo en este momento "

La hermana mayor del Kakei solo sonreía amablemente y bajaba todo el equipaje que traía encima

**Continuara .. **

Bueno pues hasta aquí el capi 6 , jejeje gracias a tods por su paciencia .. espero les haya gustado y como ven , ya aprecio Sakura . Lastima que no pudo llegar en otro momento .. en fin XXD y que tanto tramaran Ren y Toshiki? No creo que se den por vencidos así de fácil .. por eso si quieren saber que se traen entre manos no se pierdan el siguiente capi .. gracias a **darkii-chan** por tus amables review tanto de esta como de mi otra historia de _"¿podemos quedárnoslo?"_ me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi fic .

Cuídense mucho , nos leemos en el próximo capi ..

Besos n_n


	7. Akihabara

Hola ¿que tal como están? , disculpen ustedes el retraso , la verdad es que me entretuve con algunos one-shot por allí y otros fic de capis cortos .. y pues se me ha ido quedando rezagado este .. pero ahora si el capi 7 para ustedes , muchas gracias **darkii-chn , Nikky Hatake y Andy galandrim** por sus reviews este capi es para ustedes

**Disclaimer**: GB no me pertenece … ya saben es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños , bla, bla .. en fin . Sin mas que agregar al fic

En el capitulo anterior ..

Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse tiernamente , Kazuki tenia el cabello suelto aun humedecido , los ojos brillosos y llenos de emociones , la respiración de nuevo entrecortada y la garganta seca , Kazuki tomó aire .. era la oportunidad idónea , no mas interrupciones , solos en la habitación de Juubei nada ni nadie podría interrumpirlos

-sabes. .Juubei ,, yo .. desde hace tiempo .. yo .. quería decirte algo importante .. sabes .. yo .. estoy .. . .yo .. –Kazuki se sentía muy nervioso y las palabras no le salían de su garganta a pesar que el las forzaba a expresar lo que sentía .. por un momento pensó que el corazón se le hinchaba y le explotaría como un globo muy inflado

-Juubei yo te .. –los rostros se acercaban poco apoco , buscando besarse .... cada vez mas cerca ..

De pronto sin previo aviso la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe

-JUUBEI!!! YA VOLVI!!!

-O////Ouuu

Una chica con kimono celeste con rosa y de cabello largo color caoba entró a la habitación cargando una enorme maleta

-Sa.. Sakura –Juubei tenia los ojos abiertos como paltos y Kazuki casi muere de un infarto

-hola hermano , oh lo siento espero no haber interrumpido nada no sabia que tenias visitas ..

-Kazuki recordaras a mi hermana Sakura –Juubei trato de hacer las presentaciones de lo mas normal posible a pesar de que estaba muerto del susto y de la pena

-si .. hace .. tiempo –Kazuki también estaba enrojecido y solo luchana por disimular la situación tan comprometedora en la que los habían encontrado

"por que tenia que venir justo en este momento "

La hermana mayor del Kakei solo sonreía amablemente y bajaba todas las cosas que traía encima

**7. Akihabara **

-Hola cuanto tiempo .. vaya Kazuki no te había visto en tanto tiempo –la chica abrazo al Fuchoin , quien estaba sorprendido , Sakura no había cambiado en nada , su personalidad era siempre alegre y amable .

-jejeje , vaya a mi también me da muco gusto .. Juubei me contó que estabas de viaje

-si , pero por fin tengo un poco de tiempo libre y por eso decidí venir a ver como le iba a Juubei con la universidad

-pues , voy bastante bien , acabo de tener exámenes de semestre y muy pronto tendré practicas de 3er año

-ya veo .. que bien . oigan hace tanto que no estábamos los tres juntos , desde que éramos niños , esto merece una celebración

-eh? Una fiesta

-por supuesto por los tres amigos de infancia .. pediré una pizza –Skaura se fue a llamar por teléfono dando saltitos

-Vaya a decir verdad no tenia idea de que Sakura volvería de repente .. fue algo sorpresivo –Juubei estaba aun bastante azareado como para ver a Kazuki a los ojos , estaba nervioso y la timidez lo atacaba ,mas que nunca ..

-Dime Kazuki ¿como te ha tratado la vida últimamente?-la chica regresó a sentarse al lado de los otros dos

-pues bien ,.. jejeje gracias en estos momento estoy estudiando idiomas y lingüística , estoy sacando un curso de un idioma Europeo

-¿en serio? que bien ¿cual es?

-Francés ..

-Que bien , el francés es el idioma del amor .. jejeje a ver dime algo en francés.. –pidió Sakura entusiasmada , Kazuki se sonrojó , eso del francés como "idioma del amor" , lo había azareado , miró de reojo a Juubei y los colores se le subieron a las mejillas casi instantáneamente .

-Bueno pues , no se hablarlo mucho que digamos , estoy apenas iniciando el curso y solo nos están enseñando estructuras y la gramática y esas cosas –dijo nervioso

-debes saberte aunque sea una frase , anda –lo rogó la Kakei con la cara llena de ilusión por lo que Kazuki no se pudo negar

-bueno pues que tal esto:

« Une rose à la bouche et les yeux caressants »

- ¿Que significa ?

-"Con su mirada dulce y una rosa en la boca" es el fragmento de un poema que vimos la clase pasada .. –Kazuki se sonrojó de nueva cuenta y desvió la mirada al suelo

-Kazuki , Fuuchoin tan tímido y dulce como siempre , a decir verdad tu tampoco has cambiado en nada –Sakura sonrió con sinceridad

-¿Es un poema .. te sabes el resto? –preguntó Juubei quien parecía no haber estado prestando atención pero a decir verdad no se había perdido ni un detalle

-no me acuerdo mucho del resto –Kazuki estaba bastante ruborizado , tratando de aparentar que no lo estaba

-a propósito , ¿como fue que volvieron a encontrarse?-preguntó curiosa Sakura

-Iba en el autobús cuando vi a Kazuki caminando por la acera y me baje para saludarlo , fue una maravillosa coincidencia –Juubei le sonrió dulcemente a su amigo , Kazuki devolvió la sonrisa algo abochornado

-ya veo que bien , fue beuna suerte que le vieras , el mundo da tantas vueltas , a veces uno cree que no será posible volverse a encontrar con un viejo amigo , pero el destino siempre da vueltas y de repente vuelves a verlo .

-Así parece .

En eso estaban cuando tocaron el timbre , era el repartidor de pizza , comieron entre platicas y bromas ,la que mas preguntaba era Sakura , quien se entretenía en ver a esos dos comportándose cada vez mas raro .. y dedujo que de alguna manera había algo mas entre ambos , en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad le preguntaría a su hermano .

-Muy pronto nos dirán el lugar a donde iremos a practicar , será con médicos residentes , pero no nos han dicho en que hospital , probablemente sea en el interior del país

-¿Te mandaran lejos de Shinjuku?-preguntó de pronto Kazuki sin poder ocultar su preocupación al pensar que Juubei se alejaría

-aun no lo se .. depende de lo que nos digan la otra semana

Terminaron de comer , y se hacia mas tarde , así que Sakura y Juubei invitaron a Kazuki a quedarse en la casa y pasar la noche con ellos .

Después de que cenaron , se pusieron a jugar ajedrez, partida que Sakura ganó varias veces

-¿Qué pasa? hermano estas un poco distraído.. –dijo Sakura de manera juguetona lo que provocó un fuerte sonrojo tanto en el Kakei como en Kazuki .

Luego vieron una película de miedo , dieron las 11: 00 de la noche y Juubei se puso a leer un rato su libro de biología , Sakura se fue a dormir y Kazuki decidió acompañar un rato a Juubei mientras el avanzaba con sus tareas de Francés .

-Kazuki , deberías irte a dormir , ya es muy tarde , no es necesario que te quedes , deberías aprovechar a descansar

-No te preocupes , además yo también tengo que hacer tarea

-jeje no es cierto , esas paginas las estas adelantado para quedarte despierto conmigo –Juubei le sonrió con amabilidad y Kazuki se puso rojo como un semáforo en alto

-yo.. yo solo .. –Kazuki no sabia que decir .. solo mantenía fija su mirada en el cuaderno , y jugueteaba nerviosamente con el lápiz

-gracias por acompañarme –Juubei tomo la mano de Kazuki entre la suya y la acarició suavemente , Kazuki se sintió sonrojar de nueva cuenta .

-por nada .. es un placer

**

A la mañana siguiente despertaron sobre la mesa de trabajo , Sakura les había dejado hecho el desayuno con una notita que decía que había ido de compras .

-Vaya mi hermana no tenia porque molestarse

-Fue muy amable , todo estaba delicioso –terminaron de desayunar y cada uno se fue para sus clases .

-Nos vemos por la tarde después de clases , suerte en tus estudios

-A ti también , nos vemos

**

Al entrar al salón se encontró con Macube como de costumbre , quien estaba terminando las tareas como era habitual .

-como te fue con Juubei , que tal la pesca

-bein , jejeje excepto con algún incidentes de mas

-¿y que? Ya le dijiste?-preguntó emocionado

-no a8n no , pasaron algunas cosas , luego regreso la hermana de Juubei y pues no pudimos hablar mucho ..

-hmm , cielos debes darte prisa .. no seas tan lento

-además creo que Juubei pronto se ira de Shinjuku , tiene que hacer practicas y no se a donde lo enviaran

-¿practicas de medicina?

-si

-Hola Kazuki-chan ¿como estas?-Ren entró de lo mas tranquila al aula saludando efusivamente al pelilargo

-hola Ren

-¿Cómo les fue con la tarea?

-bien , creo ..

-Hola Kazuki , ¿como estas? –en eso apareció Toshiki en escena , Ren y el se dieron una mirada de antipatía , al parecer su acuerdo mutuo del otro día ya había caducado

-Kazu-chan te prepare algo de refacción –dijo Ren mostrándole al pelilargo una cajita con un elaborado almuerzo , sencillo pero agradable a la vista

-vaya. Se ve muy bien muchas gracias Ren no debiste molestarte

-no es molestia ala hora del descanso podremos comerlo juntos –sugirió coquetamente

Toshiki le lanzó una mirada de odio a la chica quien sonreía triunfante

-gracias –Kazuki sudó gotita al ver lo tensa que se estaba poniendo la situación por fortuna al rato entró la profesora y dio inicio la clase

Toshiki estaba algo molesto por que Ren le había ganado .. pero en eso recibió un papelito de parte de la susodicha , abrió el papelito enrollado de mala gana pero lo que estaba escrito en su contenido le alegró el día , al parecer Ren lo estaba incluyendo de de nuevo en el plan ..

"_Juubei se ira de Shinjuku , se los oí decir a Kazuki y el alvino "_

Toshiki sonrió pero para sus adentros estaba desconfiado .. ¿por que Ren le trasmitía esa clase de información , cundo ella sola podía sacarle ventaja a la situación? .. eso olía , mal o era el horrible almuerzo que Ren le había preparado a Kazuki , pobrecito , a lo mejor se indigestaba .

A la hora del descanso , Ren se llevó a Kazuki al patio del instituto donde comieron el almuerzo que Ren le había preparado

-Ren de verdad no debiste molestarte –se disculpó el Fuuchoin para evitar el compromiso de comer con ella pero era inútil al siguiente momento ya tenia un bocado que ella le había metido a la boca casi a la fuerza

-anda no seas tímido , come lo prepare especialmente para ti –dijo con un tono por demás coqueto e insinuante

-gazias –Kazuki agradeció con la boca llena , la comida no estaba tan mal pero en fin terminó comiendo el almuerzo , Toshiki los espiaba con rabia desde la azotea del edificio

-Maldición Ren se creé muy lista –mascullaba entre dientes –ya veremos que tienes bajo la manga

**

Después de clases , Kauki se habia desaparecido a toda prisa por los pasillos como era costumbre para reunirse con Juubei después de clases , Ren y Toshiki estaba e el patio principal

-¿para que me dijiste? , se supone que soy tu competencia entonces para que me avisas cuando tu sola podrías tomar vetaja de que el estudiante de medicina no va a estar

-en primer lugar aun no es seguro eso solo fue una conversación que escuché que tenían el peligris y Kazuki

-entonces para que demonios me dices si no esta segura –dijo muy irritado el rubio

-solo me parece si vamos a competir por Kazuki debería ser mas justo

-no te creo .. debes tener un plan sucio en mente

-que desconfiado –Ren tomó sus cosas y se alejó de allí

**

-Estuvieron juntos con Kauzki hoy por la tarde ¿verdad? –Sakura estaba planchado alguna ropa mientras Juubei estaba leyendo en la sala , la preguntó hizo sonrojar al Kakei

-si , salimos un rato ¿por que?

-no pude evitar darme cuenta que estas enamorado de Kazuki , lo estas desde hace tiempo ¿verdad?

-¿como lo sabes apoco tanto se nota?–Juabei bajo la cara enrojecida al suelo

-no tienes que apenarte , no te estoy amonestando mucho menos, es solo que te conozco bien , si de verdad sientes eso , deberías decírselo-le dijo en tono amable y maternal

-lo se , pero no es tan fácil , además tu nos interrumpiste la última vez –se quejo medio molesto

-lo siento -Sakura se disculpó sacando ligeramente la lengüita

-no importa .. supongo que intentare decírselo la próxima vez .. además ya nos dijeron .. hoy que las practicas las haremos en el hospital general de Akihabara , así que no le veré en un buen tiempo –dijo con tono medio triste

-¿en Akihabra? Y por que hasta allá?

-solo en ese hospital reciben practicantes y médicos residentes

-¿ya le avisaste a Kazuki?

-no aun no le he dicho nada , tendré que estar allá por dos meses

-es bastante tiempo

-si ..

-aun ose como le diré que no nos veremos en ese tiempo

Los dos hermanos se quedaron callados .. Juabei tratando de concentrarse en su libro de texto y Sakura luchando por quitar las arrugas de la camisa de su hermano .

**Continuara .. .**

Huy tan pronto y ya tendrán que separarse .. uff. En fin lamento de nuevo la tardaza con este capi .. y ahora a los reviews ..

**Darkii-chan** : Hola amiga como estas , oye mil gracias por tus reviews , sobre el fic "los otros sentidos" jajaja que bien que te gustara .. estuvo medio atrevido pero ..jojojo espera a ver los sentidos restantes .. la verdad no creo que Juubei nos quiera compartir a Kazu .. tal vez nos regale un cabello o una uñita y no mas TxT jajaj aunque le doy la razón .. es tan bello .. awww *//* espero seguirte leyendo y que disfrutes mucho de este fic , te cuidas un abrazo

**Andy-galandrim:** hola que tal? .. oye que tal? No te preocupes por nada , se que la escuela siempre absorbe tiempo , a mi también me pasa y por eso a veces me he tardado en actualizar .. pero siempre encuentro un tiempecito para escribir jojojo , gracias por los comentarios y pues me alegra saber que te gustara el fic "_podemos quedárnoslo_" al parecer Deímos ahora si se comportara mejor .. quien sabe si fue la vacuna puede ser o_O pero esperemos que el buen comportamiento dure , jajajaja y sobre este fic. Hay si .. pobres .. la esperada declaración amorosa se vio ininterrumpida de nuevo , buaa!!! Y ahora que Juubei se tiene que ir como que Toshiki y Ren se va a aprovechar -.. en fin ya veras que mas pasa .. no te lo puedes perder amiga se pondrá bueno .. en fin te cuidas un montón y nos leemos en el siguiente capi besos!!

**Nikki Hatake:** hola que bien leerte de nuevo , oye no hay pena si no pudiste dejar reviews antes , pues en hora buena , que bien que estés siguiendo la historia y que la estés disfrutando , esa parte del beso siempre se interrumpe .. cielos que tensión .. pobrecillos es que son meros lentos los dos .. pero ahora que ya aprecio Sakura tal vez ayuda de Juubei a darle un empujoncito y pues Macube le pude ayudar a Kazu .. jejeje , pues bien nos seguimos leyendo , que la pases súper , te cuidas hasta entonces .

Chao!!!


	8. despedida

Hola ¿que tal como están? , disculpen ustedes el retraso , la verdad es que me entretuve con algunos one-shot por allí y otros fic de capis cortos .. y pues se me ha ido quedando rezagado este .. pero ahora si el capi 8 es para ustedes , muchas gracias **darkii-chan , Nikky Hatake ,** **Angel Maxwell** y ** Andy galandrim** por sus reviews este capi es para ustedes espero les guste .

**Disclaimer**: GB no me pertenece … ya saben es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños , Yuya Aoki y Rando Ayamine .. no hago esto con fines de lucro ni nada parecido sino por el simple placer de escribir sobre mis anime favoritos bla, bla .. en fin . Sin mas que agregar al fic

En el capitulo anterior de "_volverte a encontrar"_

-no importa .. supongo que intentare decírselo la próxima vez .. además ya nos dijeron .. hoy que las practicas las haremos en el hospital general de Akihabara , así que no le veré en un buen tiempo –dijo con tono medio triste

-¿en Akihabra? Y por que hasta allá?

-solo en ese hospital reciben practicantes y médicos residentes

-¿ya le avisaste a Kazuki?

-no aun no le he dicho nada , tendré que estar allá por dos meses

-es bastante tiempo

-si ..

-aun ose como le diré que no nos veremos en ese tiempo

Los dos hermanos se quedaron callados .. Juubei tratando de concentrarse en su libro de texto y Sakura luchando por quitar las arrugas de la camisa de su hermano .

**8 . Despedida **

Esa tarde seria diferente , Juubei tendría que decirle a Kazuki que la próxima semana se iría para Akihabara y que no volvería hasta terminar sus practicas y eso seria hasta dentro de dos largos meses . Aun no sabia como decírselo , quería también declararle sus sentimientos , no quería irse sin decírselo .. era tanto tiempo.

Estaba muy nervioso sentado en el parque aguardando el ansiado momento cuando Kazuki llegara a su encuentro después de clases , tomo aire profundamente , estaba nervioso , por al declaración , no sabia si lo lograría , ¿ y si los nervios lo traicionaban y no lograba decir lo que sentía? ¿Qué haría sin ver a Kazuki durante todo ese tiempo?. Suspiro con resignación no había nada que se pudiera hacer , si quería ser medico debía sacrificar su relación con Kazuki , solo seria un tiempo .

-Hola Juubei –la dulce y alegre voz de Kazuki lo saco de sus pensamientos

-Hola Kazuki ¿como estas? ¿Qué tal el curso de francés?

-Bien .. ¿y tu?

-bien ..

Se sentaron en silencio , Kazuki tenia el presentimiento de que algo tenia molesto a Juubei

-Juubei… ¿estas bien? , te noto pensativo

-De hecho , si lo estoy un poco .. sabes.. ya nos dijeron sobre las practicas de medicina .. –Kazuki tragó en seco y sintió un nudo en la garganta

-Tendré que irme a Akihabra durante un tiempo .. el hospital general de Akihabara es el único que recibe a estudiantes de medicina para practicas y a médicos residentes .. así que para allá nos enviaron a todos

-Ya veo .. ¿Cuánto tiempo será?-la angustiante pregunta Juubei tragó fuerte

-Dos meses mas o menos

-¿Tanto tiempo? ..-Kazuki sonó sorprendido no tenia idea que fuera tanto , pensó que seria unas semanas si mucho pero no dos meses enteros

-Así es ..

-Pero .. ¿te darán permiso de regresar cada cierto tiempo verdad ?

-Eso no lo se aun , pero no creo .. por lo general nos hospedan allí mismo durante todo el tiempo que dura la practica

-Ya veo .. es bastante tiempo-Kazuki levanto su rostro para ver a Juubei y sonrió con cierta melancolía

-La practica es indispensable para que pueda ser medico es un requisito obligatorio para todo estudiante de medicina Kazuki-Juubei trato de animar a Kazuki dándole una suave sonrisa .

-Tienes razón , debes esforzarte , todo saldrá bien , yo te esperaré a que vuelvas y cuando regreses haremos una fiesta ¿que te parece?

-jejeje ese es el espíritu gracias , prometo llamarte y escribirte correos seguido

-jejeje gracias .. –Kazuki se sonrojó tiernamente

-me iré la otra semana-dijo Juubei algo sombrío

-ya ¿tan pronto?-Kazuki tenia su mirada algo aguada

-si debe ser lo mas pronto posible , así también volveré mas rápido

-si.. yo .. te extrañaré mucho

-yo también ..

-debo empezar a empacar mis cosas

-si quieres te ayudo

-¿de verdad?

-claro –Kazuki le dio una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-gracias

**

Al día siguiente cuando Macube saludó a Kazuki .. se dio cuenta que este estaba un poco desanimado

-oye ¿que paso? ¿Por qué esa cara?-preguntó el alvino muy curioso

-Juubei se va el viernes.. se va a Akihabara y regresa hasta dentro de dos meses –suspiró casi desinflándose

-rayos .. dos meses .. si es bastante .. ¿y que harás?-preguntó como un resorte

-nada, que puedo hacer , no puedo detenerlo , es parte de su practica , sino no se graduará de Doctor

-no me refiero a eso .. me refiero que debes decirle que lo amas antes que se vaya.. el debe saberlo .

-ya he tratado de decírselo pero siempre pasa algo que nos interrumpe ,tal vez no convenga que se lo diga , además a lo mejor y ve a una linda enfermera por allá .. –Kazuki estaba bastante deprimido

-claro que no , no te des por vencido , estoy seguro que el también te ama , pero los dos son muy tímidos para declararse debes dar el primer paso , díselo no seas tonto ¿que no te das cuenta? ..

-Pero ya es pasado mañana ¿como se lo diré?

-reúne coraje , debes hacerlo que sepa que lo quieres mucho y que quieres que todo le salga bien y que vuelva contigo

-gracias Macube , lo intentare –Kazuki sonrió amablemente en eso llegó la profesora , también entraron corriendo Ren y Toshiki quienes se habían retrasado .

-Buenos días, disculpen el retraso. Comencemos con la pagina 48 del libro de conversación

La clase duro siglos para un Kazuki quien estaba muy ansioso y también nervioso , Macube tenia razón , debía demostrarle lo que sentía a Juubei , que por lo menos se fuera sabiendo que le quería .

-Hola Kazuki-chan ¿como estas?-era el periodo libre , y Ren de nuevo se había adelantado a hablar con Kazuki

-hola , estoy bien , gracias

-¿Que tal te fue con la tarea? , mira si de repente no comprendes algo y necesitas ayuda no dudes en decirme .

-ohh , si de acuerdo , gracias n_nU- Kazuki solo agradeció "la preocupación y compañerismos" de la chica .

-toma te traje estos .. son chocolates espero te gusten –Ren le tendió una cajita con bombones rellenos

-gracias .. jejejej eres muy amable , los guardare para mas tarde –dijo con dulzura

De pronto llegó Toshiki , quien al ver que la chica se adueñaba de Kazuki se apresuró para no quedarse atrás

-Hola Kazuki , mira te compré un café capuchino en la cafetería -le tendió un vasito de duroport con humeante y espumoso café

-ohh , muchas gracias que amable –Kazuki no sabia que hacer ahora los dos estaba acosándole lanzándose miradas de odio y rivalidad mutuamente

Por suerte para el Fuuchoin el recoso paso rápidamente y luego tuvieron que volver a clases.

**

-¿le dijiste?-Sakura estaba desocupando sus maletas para cedérselas a Juubei quien pronto las necesitaría para el viaje

-si ayer le conté-dijo revolviendo cosas entre su gaveta

-¿y como reacciono?

-se puso algo triste .. pero se sobrepuso me dijo que vendría hoy para ayudarme a empacar

-¿ya le dijiste lo otro?

-¿lo otro?-Juubei se hizo el desentendido , pues aunque sabia que se refería su hermana con " lo otro" decidió desentenderse del asunto sin embargo el sonrojo en su rostro lo delato

-tu sabes a que me refiero-dijo Sakura traviesamente

-si a lo que te refieres es que si me le he declarado a Kazuki , aun no lo he hecho pero lo haré el día que me vaya

-mas te vale –los dos hermanos se sonrieron amistosamente.

Esa tarde ..

Juubei estaba en su cuarto , ordenando su ropa cuando tocaron el timbre , Sakura salio a atender la puerta , era Kazuki.

-Buenas tardes Kazu-chan pasa adelante mi hermano esta arreglando sus cosas para el equipaje en su cuarto

-gracias Sakura

-Hola Juubei ¿como estas? –Kazuki salido al Kakei quien estaba sentado en la cama ordenado las playeras

-hola .. ¿que tal las clases?

-bien supongo , te conté de los alumnos nuevos .. son realmente extraños

-¿en serio?

-si , un poco es solo que debe ser por que aun se acostumbran al ritmo de la clase de francés .. son muy amables y todo , pero no se llevan muy bien entre ellos

-hmm que raro bueno , quien sabe tal vez se les pase

-jeje tienes rabón ..

-sabes , no se que tanto me puedo llevar para Akihabara , preferiría llevar poco equipaje .

-¿tomaras el metro?

-si son como 4 horas hasta la estación de Akihabara .. no es mucho realmente

-el día que te vayas .. yo .. te acompañare hasta la estación de Shinjuku-dijo Kazuki con firmeza , Juubei vio a Kazuki a los ojos en su mirada se veía dulzura y amabilidad , un sonrojo tenue atravesó su rostro

-muchas gracias Kazuki

Terminaron de ordenar la ropa , y luego Juubei clasificó lo que se llevaría , se decidió por un par de playeras , otro poco de camisas , chaquetas, algunos pantalones , calcetines , y 3 pares de zapatas , además de su uniforme celeste de practicante , sus libros y apuntes, solo falta los artículos de uso personal , cepillo de dientes , entre otras cosas , pero ya era algo tarde así que decidió que eso lo terminaría de empacar al día siguiente y revisaría todo para asegurarse de no olvidar nada.

-gracias por ayudarme el día de hoy Kazuki ¿quieres quedarte a cenar?

-gracias

Cenaron los dos hermanos Kakei en compañía de Kazuki , Juubei estaba algo nervioso por sus prácticas no sabia como le iría allá , y si seria duro .

-tranquilo hermano seguro lo harás muy bien

-es verdad , Sakura tiene razón , todo saldrá muy bien , y te aseguro que pronto será un excelente medico

-gracias chicos , espero que si , les mantendré informados de todo , les mandare correos a ambos

**

Así paso el día siguiente y el momento de la despedida estaba próxima , Kazuki estuvo muy distraído en el curso de francés incluso Macube, Ren y Toshiki lo notaron , la profesora también le llamo la atención varias veces por estar tan ausente durante sus explicaciones .

-Kazuki ¿que tienes? de seguir así te van a reprobar

-lo siento es que de verdad no puedo concentrarme sabiendo que mañana es el día .. en que Juubei se va –dijo el Fuchoin cabizbajo

-tranquilo , veras que rápido se pasan esos dos meses –lo animo el peligris

-ojala tengas razón .. gracias

-¿vendrás a clases mañana?

-entraré solo a las dos primeras horas de clase luego me iré , Juubei sale en el metro del medio día

-ya veo , no te preocupes yo te cubro le diré a la profesora que tenias un compromiso importante –Makube sonrió alegre a la vez que le guiñaba el ojo –tu asegurarte de decirle a Juubei lo que sientes

-si , gracias Macube te debo una

-Kazuki-chan andas distraído , ¿que paso?-preguntó Ren quien abordo al Fuuchoin de nuevo en la hora de descanso , estaba algo curiosa por saber que tenia a Kazuki tan fuera de este mundo

-jeje solo un poco –n///n

-debe ser por algo en especial

-si algo así –Kazuki se ruborizo un poco

Ren sonrió de medio lado ,con cierta malicia al parecer ese comportamiento por parte del Fuuchoin confirmanda sus sospechas de que Juubei si se iría .. pero la pregunta era ¿Cuándo?

-crees que sea por eso-pregunto el rubio un poco inseguro

-no lo se podría ser .. no he tenido la oportunidad de escuchar sus conversaciones .. abra que estar pendiente de Kazuki

-Bien si notas lago raro debes avisarme recuerda que tenemos un trato- dijo Toshiki poniendo énfasis en sus palabras

-si lo se , no se me ha olvidado –Ren se alejó de nuevo con toda tranquilidad

** Esa noche , Kazuki invitó a Juubei y a Sakura a su apartamento , pues había preparado una sorpresa de despedida para Juubei , habían globos , y serpentinas , Sakura le había ayudado a arreglar todo , y entre los dos le habían horneado un pie de manzanas

-gracias por venir a ayudarme Sakura –agradeció Kazuki cortésmente

-por nada , ya sabes eres como de la familia y además tu idea de la despedida me pareció adorable

-gracias n//n

-bien llamara a Juubei para que venga ya esta todo listo

-si

Sakura Me envió un masajito por teléfono y al siguiente momento estaba tocando el timbre , apagaron la luces y abrieron la puerta, un confundido Juubei entró al lugar a tientas .

-SORPRESA!!!!

Las luces se encendieron y aparecieron unos sonrientes Sakura y Kazuki

-cielos pero si no es mi cumpleaños

-es tu fiesta de despedida fue idea de Kazuki –Sakura dio un suave empujoncito a Kazuiki para que se acercara a Juubei los dos se pusieron rojo encendido , Sakura solo sonrió divertida

-Juubei , yo .. quería hacerte esta sencilla despedida para desearte muchos éxitos en tu practica que todo te salga bien-Kazuki le dio una sonrisa sincera

-muchas gracias Kazuki –Juubei abrazó tímidamente a Kazuki , un abrazo rápido y cohibido pero un abrazo después de todo

-vamos vengan a comer

Esa fue la ultima cena de Juubei en Shinjuku , al día siguiente partiría a Akihabara , estaba temeroso sobre como le iría allá , si seria duro el trabajo , si podría realmente demostrar que tenia madera de medico o si fracasaría , era el momento decisivo .. solo en las practicas podría demostrar que lo aprendido en clase le había quedado en claro y también podría darse cuenta si era capaz de ayudar a los demás a curar sus males . Sin embargo aquella emotiva despedida que le hacían sus hermana y su mejor amigo , le daban ánimos , ellos estaban con el apoyándole en todo así que tenia suficientes razones para dar lo mejor de si .

-Hermano de verdad deseo que seas el mejor medico y que me enorgullezcas , demuestra que todo Kakei siempre triunfa .. hagamos este brindis .. por tus practicas en Akihabara y por que seas el mejor doctor de todos

-SALUD

Brindaron con sake por el viaje de Juubei esa noche se acostaron muy tarde , Kazuki volvió a quedarse en casa de los Kakei , esta vez durmió en el cuarto de Juubei en un saco de dormir de los que se usan en los campamentos , Juubei le había ofrecido su cama un millón de veces diciéndole que el podría quedarse en el suelo , pero Kazuki no acepto , diciendo que al día siguiente debían madrugar y debía descansar bien para su viaje .

Kazuki no tardó mucho en dormirse a pesar de que se quedó en el suelo , estaba cómodo y cayó pronto en el mundo de los sueños estaba cansado había sido un día largo , además de que el sake lo había relajado .Juubei por otra parte no podía dormirse estaba nervioso por sobre lo que le esperaba en Akihabara muchos compañeros que ya estaban terminado medicina , le habían contado sobre lo duras que eran las practicas , que muchos médicos residentes eran muy estrictos que muchos estudiantes perdían en esta etapa y que les tocaban casos difíciles y que después años mas adelante los ponían a hacer autopsias y a recetar medicamentos , lo ponía nervioso haber escogido una carrera tan delicada .. eran vidas humanas no había lugar para equivocaciones .

Cerró los ojos con fuerzas , quería ser el mejor medico de todos pero sabia que el camino que le esperaba era largo .. aun le faltaba recorrido ,estas practicas eran apenas un paso .. debía esforzarse. Sus ojos se acostumbraban poco a poco a la oscuridad , después de tenerlos bien abiertos en lo negro de la noche , ahora podía ver mejor las sombras , los contornos de las cosas en su habitación , volteo a ver al lugar donde dormía Kazuki apenas distinguió el bolso de dormir , y el cabello largo de Kazuki saliendo por un lado de este . Se incorporó y se acercó a donde estaba Kazuki escuchaba su débil respiración , y vio su pacifico rostro , estaba profundamente dormido . Se concentro en contemplar larga y detalladamente el rostro del durmiente , era una persona realmente hermosa .. sus facciones finas y delicadas , sus ojos cerrados sus parpadas suaves, sus pestañas vueltas y largas , su naricita de una belleza helénica , sus labios .. esos labios que por poco hubieran sido suyos , el otro día , le enloquecía saber que sabor delicioso tendrían .. finos y delineados ..

-Kazuki –solo un murmullo necesitado y enamorado abandono sus labios repitiendo el nombre de aquella persona que pensó no vería nunca mas ahora frente a el . Juubei no se contuvo mas si no podía besar aquellos labios al menos depositaria un leve roce sobre sus suave y aterciopelada mejilla , Kazuki solo se revolvió un poco entre sueños , Juubei sintió su corazón latir fuerte en su pecho , sintió que Kazuki despertaría y lo descubriría , se fue pronto a su cama y se envolvió en las sabanas , su corazón aun temblaba agitado poco a poco se durmió.

Cuando Kazuki despertó , Juubei ya se había ido

-se fue al a universidad a recoger una papelería para las practicas , me pidió que te dijera que si lo podías acompañar al metro a las 12.00-Sakura preparó algo de té para ella y para Kazuki quien desayunó en la casa de los Kakei

-claro allí estaré , por lo pronto iré a clases , pero saldré un poco antes para estar a tiempo

-bien , gracias Kazuki , cuídate

**

Kazuki estuvo bastante ausente casi toda la clase de la mañana , tenia sin duda le mente en un lugar muy lejano , por fortuna no le reprendieron de nuevo (por lo menos no se dieron cuenta) en el receso evitó a toda costa a Toshiki o a Ren , pues estaba muy ansioso y no quería ser pesado con los demás , por ello se la pasó los 20 minutos de receso de 10:00 a 10:20 en la biblioteca del instituto , incluso Macube lo había estado buscando sin éxito y es que a ninguno se le ocurrió buscarlo allí .

Kazuki estuvo escribiendo algo .. tachaba , borraba , rompía las hojas haciéndolas pelotita una y otra vez y se quedaba detenido viendo la hoja en blanco y con el lapicero en la boca , mirando hacia el techo .. luego sonrió se sonrojaba y escribía algo .

-¿donde estuviste todo el receso?-preguntó el alvino al ver a Kazuki reaparecer a la hora de clases

-lo siento Macube tenia lago que hacer , ¿no sabes si Ren o Toshiki me buscaron?

-¿que si te buscaron? se volvieron dementes tratando de hallarte hubieras visto sus caras de desconsuelo , jejeje fue genial

-a las 11:30 me voy para llegar a las 12:00 a la estación del metro .. te pido que me cubras y te encargues de mi mochila , no quiero levantar sospechas ,que si me ven salir con mis cosas , mejor solo salgo así para que crean que solo voy a l baño o algo así , solo si te pregunta la maestra entonces le inventas algo importante .

-si señor , no te preocupes-Makube bromeó poniéndose una mano sobre la frete cual cadete del ejercito o la marina

-gracias amigo de verdad te debo mucho

-descuida algún día me lo devuelves ne?- Kazuki rió bajito

La alarma de su celular vibró justo a tiempo indicando que ya era la hora de su huida , la profesora estaba sentada revisando los cuadernos y Kazuki aprovechó su descuido para salirse , Toshiki y Ren que aun estaba molestos por no haber encontrado a Kazuki durante del descanso observaron cuando el Fuuchoin abandonó la clase pero no les pareció nada raro al ver que había dejado su mochila e incluso su libro de texto abierto sobre el escritorio . Ya le preguntarían luego que le había pasado durante el periodo libre , siguieron con la clase de lo mas normal posible .

Kazuki tomó un autobús para la estación del metro de Shinjuku , había algo de trafico lo que puso nervioso a Kazuki , no quería llegar tarde y no lograr despedirse de Juubei ni declararle sus sentimientos , se bajó del bus muy angustiado y corrió varias calles y finalmente tomo un taxi .. faltaban 10 minutos para las 12:00 y el trafico del medio dia se hacia impenetrable

-Por favor dese prisa de verdad necesito llegar a las 12:00 en punto

-hago lo que puedo pero todas las avenidas están congestionadas –Kazuki se moría de los nervios , regañándose interiormente no haber salido antes de las clases

-mejor hubiera faltado a las clases hoy –se decía angustiado sin para de ver su reloj de pulsera

**continuara … **

jujuju ¿Llegara Kazuki a tiempo para despedirse de Juubei y declararle sus sentimientos? , ¿descubrirán su plan Ren y Toshiki? , ¿Que pasara cuando Juubie se haya ido y Kazuki quede solito? .. ¿Tendrá éxito Juubei en sus practicas? y las mas importante de todas la preguntas ¿Como será esta declaración amorosa .. habrá mas interrupciones o no? .. no se pierdan el siguiente capi .. cuídense y hasta entonces . y ahora la parte que estaban esperando a los reviews

**darkii-chan** : hola que tal .. jeje oye tranquila cuenta hasta diez y respira profundo .. Juubei si se tiene que ir , estos dos meses son una prueba mas para el amor entre ellos , pero tranquila ya poco a poco veras que sucede lo que me preocupa es dejar a Kazuki a merced de esos dos dementes de Ren y Toshiki haber que pasa . ..

Y pues si la verdad es que se nota a leguas lo que pasa entre estos dos mira que Sakura apenas recién llegada y se dio cuenta .. jajaja el amor verdadero no se puede esconder debe salir a flote .. por cierto hablando de amor y esas cosas , pues espero que hayas pasado un feliz día San Valentin , disculpa que te lo desee hasta ahora un poco tarde .. pero con mucho cariño , gracias por leer , cuídate mucho y espero leerte en el siguiente capi , que por nada del mundo puedes perderte , chao!!!

**Angel Maxwell:**Hola que tal que bueno leerte , muchas gracias por el review ue me dejaste de "_los otros sentidos"_ me da gusto que te gustara , y pues la verdad es que esta serie de pequeños capis pretende ser muy sensuales (obviamente si son sobre los sentidos) y algo eróticos por eso llevan ese tono un poco . que atrevido .. jajaja gracias por tu apoyo y ánimos , cuídate un montón y a ti también que pases feliz día del cariño .

**Nikky Hatake**: hola amiga mil gracias por tus reviews y por tus amables comentarios , que bueno que te gustara , y pues también espero hayas pasado un feliz día del cariño al lado de tus seres queridos .. cuídate nos vemos en el siguiente capi

**Andy galandrim** : jujujuj hola chica que tal? gracias por tus comentarios , me alegro estés disfrutando este fic .. por cierto feliz día de San Valentín (Algo tarde disculpa XXD) espero la hayas pasado súper , gracias por tus reviews , cuídate y hasta la próxima .

Cuídense y hasta la próxima , chao!!!


	9. adios Juubei

Hola ¿que tal como están? , disculpen ustedes el retraso , he tenido mucho que hacer estos días: estudios , tareas , investigaciones y algunas pruebas .. y me disculpo por el retraso pero ahora si el capi 9 es para ustedes , muchas gracias **darkii-chan , Nikky Hatake ,** **Angel Maxwell** y ** Andy galandrim** por sus reviews y por la paciencia este capi es para ustedes disfrútenlo .

**Disclaimer**: GB no me pertenece … ya saben es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños , Yuya Aoki y Rando Ayamine .. no hago esto con fines de lucro ni nada parecido sino por el simple placer de escribir sobre mis anime favoritos bla, bla .. en fin . Sin mas que agregar al fic

En el capitulo anterior de "_volverte a encontrar"_

Kazuki tomó un autobús para la estación del metro de Shinjuku , había algo de trafico lo que puso nervioso a Kazuki , no quería llegar tarde y no lograr despedirse de Juubei ni declararle sus sentimientos , se bajó del bus muy angustiado y corrió varias calles y finalmente tomo un taxi .. faltaban 10 minutos para las 12:00 y el trafico del medio día se hacia impenetrable

-Por favor dese prisa de verdad necesito llegar a las 12:00 en punto

-hago lo que puedo pero todas las avenidas están congestionadas –Kazuki se moría de los nervios , regañándose interiormente no haber salido antes de las clases

-mejor hubiera faltado a las clases hoy –se decía angustiado sin parar de ver su reloj de pulsera

**9. Adiós Juubei**

-creo que tomare un atajo , ¿es a la parada del metro de Shinjuku verdad?-preguntó el taxista mientras en su mente se le formaba una idea

-si

-bien tranquila , ya llegaremos

-gracias –a Kazuki no le importo que le confundiera de nuevo con una chica con tal que lo llevaran al lugar deseado antes de las 12:00

**

Mientras tanto en la parada de Shinjuku los hermanos Kakei estaban en ya listos en la estación , ya a pocos minutos para que saliera el metro Juubei veía hacia todas partes , y luego suspiraba

-no lo veo por ningún lado

-me parece raro que se haya atrasado … en la mañana me dijo que saldría temprano de clases para venir a despedirte – trataba de animarlo su hermana , pues Juubei estaba medio decepcionado

-¿De verdad te aseguró que vendría?

-si , ten paciencia , no tardara en aparecer ..

-pero el metro sale en menos de 7 minutos-dijo con algo de pesar , viendo para todos lados a ver si divisaba a Kazuki , pero no había ni rastros del chico .

**

-Muy Bien habla de una vez, deja de encubrirlo –Ren tenia a Macube del cuello de la camisa

-no se a donde fue .. en serio-el pobre chico estaba espantado por el comportamiento violento de los nuevos

-y que me dirás ... ¿que se fue al baño y se lo tragó el inodoro? .. ya paso mas de 45 minutos y no veo a Kazuki por ningún lado , me parece raro que se escape de clases

-de verdad te digo que no se donde esta-decía le pobre alvino tratándose de zafar del agarre de la chica que ahora si que no parecía una dulce y tierna jovencita sino mas bien un luchador de lucha libre

-no te creo nada

-¿que harás después , y cuando termine el receso y Kazuki no aparezca y la profesora pregunte por el?-Toshiki también estaba presente ayudando a sacarle la verdad al chico de ojos celestes

-que le puedo decir si no lo se , ni yo mismo tengo idea .. quien sabe , tal vez tuvo un emergencia y se tuvo que volver a su casa

-jajaja una emergencia ¿como que?

-yo que se

-pero eres su amigo .. no creo que no te haya dicho nada-Toshiki estaba furioso y Ren también , Macube deseaba que Kazuki volviera pronto para sacarlo del embrollo ya wue sus agresores se estaban poniendo a casa segundo mas y mas pesados .

"Kazuki ¿donde estas? TxT"

**

Kazuki iba en el taxi , comiéndose la uñas de las ansias pero de nada servia , el taxista iba a toda prisa y ahora temía porque los multaran o los detuviera una patrulla de la policía por la alta velocidad sin mencionar que el chofer ya se habían pasado unas cuantas luces rojas . Sin importar lo que hiciera el taxista , aun si volaba por los aires estaba seguro que no llegarían a tiempo sintió un nudo en la garganta y muchas ganas de llorar , pero en eso se le ocurrió una idea , no era el fin de mundo , solo tenia que llamar a Juubei y decirle que iba retrasado que le diera tiempo .

Kazuki disco el numero de Juubei que ya se sabia de memoria , pero no le contestaron , y entonces fue que se preocupo aun mas ..

-"contesta por favor .. anda Juubei por favor contesta"

Trato un par de veces mas , pero nada .. .

-¿Que hora es?

- 3 minutos para las 12 - le dijo el taxista , en eso vieron la parada del metro a pocos metros de distancia , y Kazuki se sintió mas tranquilo

-Tenga , muchas gracias , le pago y se salio del auto corriendo lo mas rápido que sus pies le permitieron

-JUUBEI!!!!-Kazuki llego exhausto sin aliento de la gran carrera que había dado

-Kazuki!! , pensé que o ibas a venir –Juubei se alegro tanto de verlo que no salía de su asombro y dejo caer su mochila al suelo

-claro que si como crees , es que hay demasiado transito , lo siento .. yo .. no podría faltar ..

-pero .. yo .. ya me voy .. el metro sale ahora mismo

-Juubei escucha , yo solo … necesito decirte algo .. algo muy importante

Empezaron a dar el aviso de salida del metro , los pasajeros se aglomeraban en la entrada del trasporte ,mientras la seguridad del lugar los trataba de ordenar en filas sin mucho éxito habían carritos con maletas y cosas . Mientras otro agente de trasporte les iba recogiendo sus tikets de viaje .

-Kazuki , te llamaré todos los días y te mandaré correos , lo prometo , cuídate mucho .. nos veremos en algunos meses , deséame suerte –Juubei le dio una suave sonrisa , y tomo su mochila poniéndosela en la espalda

-Juubei espera por favor .. yo .. si no te digo esto ahora .. no se ,creo que explotaré –Kazuki estaba sonrojado y nervioso , Juubei también ..

"Ultima llamada para los pasajeros de Shinjuku para Akihabara" .. –un altoparlante dio el aviso a todo volumen

"cielos una persona no se declara todos los días , no me presionen"-Kazuki suspiro tomando mucho aire …

-Juubei .. tu .. tu me gustas .. me gustas mucho y te amo , te he amado desde siempre , pero no sabia como decírtelo .. –Kazuki se abrazo con fuerzas de Juubei quien ahora esta indeciso si irse o no, no cabía de felicidad .. Kazuki se le estaba declarando , la persona que mas quería en el mundo lo tenia abrazado calidamente .. y el tenia que irse en un momento como ese, ¿y si dejaba todo eso de la medicina y lo tiraba al olvido y se quedaba con Kazuki en Shinjuku?

-Kazuki .. yo .. . .. te amo también.. desde que éramos niños –Juubie hizo a Kazuki levantar el rostro y le dedico una suave sonrisa acercaron sus rostros y por fin después de tanto tiempo deseándolo .. sus labios por fin se encontraron tímidamente en un presuroso beso , con una dulzura y entrega tal .. Kazuki se sintió tan afortunado de que su amor fuera correspondido .. y se dejo llevar por el calido beso , fue breve , se separaron forzadamente pues ninguno deseaba esa separación

-debo irme .. –Juubei apenas podía pronunciar palabras de lo emocionado que estaba

-Adiós Juubei prométeme que no te enamoraras de nadie mas –pido Kazuki con las mejillas aun teñidas fuertemente de un carmín intenso

-claro que no , como podría si te tengo aquí a alguien maravilloso aguardándome , esperame por favor , pronto estaré de nuevo a tu lado mi Kazuki –le dio otro suave y rápido beso en los labios y corrió a la entrada del metro

El metro estaba por cerrar las puertas cuando Juubei todavía corrió a la entrada y se coló por la abertura antes de las puerta se cerraran definitivamente y el metro comenzó a moverse , Juubei se despedía por el vidrio de ventana . Kazuki apenas podía creer que todo aquello fuera real , era tan rápido y tan maravilloso como un sueño .

"te extrañare"

-vaya hasta que por fin que lentos son los dos me sorprende que hayas tomado la incitativa mi hermano es un torpe , por cierto vienes retrasado Kazuki .. ¿que te paso?-Sakura apareció detrás del hilandero

-eh?.. Sa..Sakura ¿ESTABAS VIENDO?!!!!!!!!-o////////O

-jejejeje n//u//n Ops!!!

**

-Así que eso era , lo demasiado "importante" para que se capeara de clases-Ren y Toshilki habían observado la escena desde el interior de la estación del metro

-y esta vez si se besaron –se quejo Ren molesta

-pero .. sin Juubie por aquí por un tiempo , tenemos espacio libre

-pero no sabemos cuanto tiempo se ira -los dos se dieron miradas desafiantes..

-desde ahora se acabo nuestro trato .. y somos de nuevo rivales .. ganara a Kazuki el que se mas seductor y astuto

**

**Mientras tanto en clase de francés…**

-¿pero que pasa aquí? , me falta 4 alumnos ¿donde esta Kazuki Fuchoin , Ren Radou , y Toshiki Oryu a,,y también falta Macube?-la profesora estaba indignada por los cuatro fugado de clases –bien pues , por salirse de mi clase sin permiso , 15 .. puntos menos , por faltar al ejercicio de clase –dijo molesta mientras se volteaba de frente al pizarrón para escribir algunas cosas , el resto de alumnos rieron divertidos de saber lo que les esperaba a los ausentes

Mientras en el pequeño cuarto de limpieza del instituto…

-saquéenme de aquí TxT .. de verdad Kazuki yo no quería decirles nada pero me obligaron .. perdóname por favor TT n TT–un pobre Makube colgaba de cabeza amarrado , en el cuarto de las escobas .…

**continuara … **

Pues bien se que estuvo medio corto , y ustedes dirán : ¿para esa cosita de capi tanta espera? pero les prometo que tengo una razón .. esto solo es un preámbulo a lo que pasara de ahora en adelante que Juubei se fue , quien sabe que cosas harán Toshiki y Ren ojalá y Juubei regrese pronto y también espero que algún conserje llegue pronto al salón de la limpieza y saque al pobre Macube de allí .. pobrecito , esos dos son de lo peor .. lo siento Macube TxT .. no se pierdan el siguiente capi "en tu ausencia" dejen reviews please!!!

**darkii-chan:** Hola amiga como estas? Oye , no es necesario que le reces a ningún santo ni que te pongas histérica XXD tampoco que no le dirijas la palabra a Kazuki , de hecho creo que hasta se merece premio .. además de llegar justo a tiempo se le declaro por fin a Juubei *//* algo a la carrera pero estuvo tan kawai!!! Medio cursi de hecho parecía de esas películas empalagosamente románticas u///uU en las que uno de los enamorados debe irse .. espero no te haya dejado demasiado aburrida TxT lamento lo que le tuve que hacer al lindo de Macube .. pero siempre hay gente pesada y con instintos de tortura como esos dos estudiantes nuevos XXD lamento dejarte siempre en suspenso es una manía mía .. auque da buen resultado .. jejeje te quedas picada n_n .. pues bien te espero en el siguiente capi , mil gracias por tus reviews cuídate mucho gracias también por comentar mi otro fic "_los otros sentidos_" me alegra que te haya gustado

chao!!!

**Andy Galandrim** : Hola , jjejeje parece que te pasa también lo mismo que a darkii-chan tranquilas .. el suspenso es el secreto de un buen fic .. XXD (si seguro) pero ahora la cosas se ponen buenas que malvados planes tendrán Ren y Toshiki .. y el pobrecito Macube se le ira toda la sangre a la cabeza .. y encima con 15 puntos menos en la clase de francés .. no fue su día . En fin mil gracias por leer y por tus comentarios , te espero el siguiente capi que espero no sea tan corto como este .. hasta entonces bye

**Aguila Fanel:** Muchas gracias por los reviews que me dejaste de mis distintas historias , de verdad te agradezco que te tomes el tiempo de leerme y de dejarme tus coments , jejej es verdad los hago sufrir un poquito pero al fina siempre reciben sus recompensa, además no seria capaz de dejarlos separados .. . pues la pareja Ginji y Ban a veces la pongo dentro de la miasma historia de Kazu/Jubei pero podría intentar hacer un fic solo de ellos gracias por la sugerencia , bueno y pues Ban si suele desesperarme un poco con todo eso que le pone apodos a medio mundo pero como bien tu dices el amor que le tiene a Gingi , definitivamente le perdona muchas cosas , lo que pasa es que trata de aparentar ser el chico rudo pero también tiene su lado sensible n///n. Y pues te digo que no siempre les dejo con las ganas de lemon por que de hecho si tengo uno que otro _Lemon hard_ , jejeje cuando me sale mi lado mas hentai XXD por si quieres revisarlos están en mi lista de fics n_n .

Pues bien muchas gracias por leer , te cuidas y nos seguimos leyendo en los siguientes fics , chao

**HEIDI : **Hola que tal mil gracias por los reviews , me alegra hayas disfrutado de la historia , por cierto , si perdón que a veces solo llega a _soft lemonade_ , pero como le decía a Aguila Fanel si tengo uno que otro lemon explicito por allí , de cuando saco mi lado hentai XXD estáis invitadas a leer cuando gusten . Pues bien gracias de nuevo por los comentarios , te cuidas y nos leemos en el siguiente fic , hasta entonces.


	10. la llegada a Akihabara

**Hola que tal como están? De verdad les debo una gran disculpa por la enorme demora , no saben como he querido terminar este fic , pero tengo tantas cosas que hacer que me absorven tiempo , muchas gracias por ser tan pacientes , de ahora en adelante procurare actualizar mas protno , el capi 10.**

**Disclaimer:** GB no me pertenece es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños .. Yuya Aoki y Rando Ayamine , ya saben este fic es mundo alterno con OCP , espero les guste y me den sus comentarios . Sin mas que agregar .. al esperado y atrasado también XXD capi 10. Gracias por su paciencia y espera

En el capitulo anterior de volverte a encontrar…

-Juubei .. tu .. tu me gustas .. me gustas mucho y te amo , te he amado desde siempre , pero no sabia como decírtelo .. –Kazuki se abrazo con fuerzas de Juubei quien ahora esta indeciso si irse o no, no cabía de felicidad .. Kazuki se le estaba declarando , la persona que mas quería en el mundo lo tenia abrazado calidamente .. y el tenia que irse en un momento como ese, ¿y si dejaba todo eso de la medicina y lo tiraba al olvido y se quedaba con Kazuki en Shinjuku?

-Kazuki .. yo .. .. yo .. te amo también.. desde que éramos niños –Juubie hizo a Kazuki levantar el rostro y le dedico una suave sonrisa acercaron sus rostros y por fin después de tanto tiempo deseándolo .. sus labios por fin se encontraron tímidamente en un presuroso beso , con una dulzura y entrega tal .. Kazuki se sintió tan afortunado de que su amor fuera correspondido .. y se dejo llevar por el calido beso , fue breve , se separaron forzadamente pues ninguno deseaba esa separación

-debo irme .. –Juubei apenas podía pronunciar palabras de lo emocionado que estaba

-Adiós Juuebi prométeme que no te enamoraras de nadie mas –pido Kazuki con las mejillas aun teñidas fuertemente de un carmín intenso

-claro que no , como podría si te tengo aquí a alguien maravilloso aguardándome , esperame por favor , pronto estaré de nuevo a tu lado mi Kazuki –le dio otro suave y rápido beso en los labios y corrió a la entrada del metro

El metro estaba por cerrar las puertas cuando Juubei todavía corrió a la entrada y se coló por la abertura antes de las puerta se cerraran definitivamente y el metro comenzó a moverse , Juubei se despedía por el vidrio de ventana . Kazuki apenas podía creer que todo aquello fuera real , era tan rápido y tan maravilloso como un sueño .

"te extrañare"

-Así que eso era , lo demasiado "importante" para que se capeara de clases-Ren y Toshilki habían observado la escena desde el interior de la estación del metro

-y esta vez si se besaron –se quejo Ren molesta

-pero .. sin Juubie por aquí por un tiempo , tenemos espacio libre

-pero no sabemos cuanto tiempo se ira -los dos se dieron miradas desafiantes..

-desde ahora se acabo nuestro trato .. y somos de nuevo rivales .. ganara a Kazuki el que se mas seductor y astuto

**Cap. 10 La llegada a Akihabara **

Kazuki entró al Instituto de Lenguas e Idiomas de puntillas , algo temeroso de lo que la Sra. Muriel Renoir pudiera decirle , por haberse salido de clase ya tenia en mente alguna que otra excusa mas o menos creíble . Pasando por el pasillo que conducía al salón iba cuando escuchó ruidos en el cuarto de la limpieza , sonidos que le llamaron ala atención al asomarse a revisar , no podía creer lo que veía , era su pobre amigo Macube , colgado y amarrado implorando por liberación .

-MACUBE!!! ¿pero que te pasó?-se apresuró a desatarlo , sacándole de su incomoda condición

-Kazuki!!! Gracias a Dios , esos malvados de Toshiki y Ren me encerraron aquí , al no verte en clase y ver que no regresabas se molestaron y me amenazaron de hacerme daño si no les decía donde estabas , lo siento mucho , les tuve que decir , si que son rudos

-Ren y Toshiki? Santo Dios creo que esta vez han ido muy lejos …

-Discúlpame lo arruine todo , no quería decirles nada , pero son muy pesados , de verdad lo siento

-tranquilo , no te angusties , creo que aunque ele s dijiste no llegaron , pues apenas me dio tiempo de despedirme de Juubei , y no los vi en la estación del metro ,seguro no se dieron cuenta , así que no te preocupes por eso

-en serio? Entonces no te vieron

-creo que no , seguro no llegaron a tiempo , lamento haberte metido en todos estos problemas disculpa

-no , si no te descubrieron entonces lo que me hayan hecho no tiene importancia , lo que me preocupa es que la maestra Renoir nos matará , pues ya no solo te ausentaste tu sino ellos y yo también nos va a dar una gran reprimenda .

-Tranquilo , ya se nos ocurrirá algo , lo mejor será , ya no entrar al resto de la clase mejor vámonos

-si tienes razón, mejor que los regañe a ellos primero , así se desahoga mas .. jajaja

-de verdad lamento que esos dos te hayan hecho pasar un mal rato por culpa mía , mira como tenían , por ese comportamiento podrían incluso expulsaros del instituto .. no puedo creer que sean tan salvajes .

-Y entonces que hacemos?

-ya decidiremos eso después , ahora mejor hay que irnos antes de que la Sra. Renoir, nos descubra

--

Pero por otro lado , los que si estaban en problemas era los otros dos capeados de clases , Ren y Toshiki habían tomado la entupida decisión de regresar a clase y la maestra estaba furiosa

-DONDE ESTABAN USTEDES ?, QUIEN LES DIO PERMISO PARA SALIRSE DE MI CALSE?-La mujer rubia menuda y de una delicadeza Europea , ahora no parecía para nada delicada sino muy molesta estaba al borde de la cólera , y los dos estudiantes nuevos estaban muy temerosos , buscando excusas

-fuimos a buscar los otros dos , pensamos que tal vez tenían algún problema –dijo Ren entre dientes

-si seguro y solo por que Macube y Fuuchoin se salieron de clase ustedes pensaron que seria una buena idea salirse ustedes también? Que considerados fueron a buscar a sus compañeritos , y donde están ellos ahora?-pregunto haciendo énfasis en su cuestionamiento

-pues, pensamos que ya estarían aquí .. es extraño-Toshiki trago saliva

-si que extraño!!! Que curioso!!!, 15 puntos menos para los dos y tarea doble , para mañana quiero una composición de mínimo unas 15 paginas sobre la literatura francesa del siglo XIX.

-QUEEE!!!

-YA OYERON SIN QUEJAS!!!

Así la Europea puso a los dos estudiantes nuevos a hacer su composición en la dirección , los tenían bien vigilados y los pobres se arrepintieron de haber vuelto en verdad debieron pensarlo mejor .Mientras Macube y Kazu se habían escapado del castigo , por lo menos por ahora , se encontraban un poco mas tranquilos en el parque comiéndose un par de helados .

-me siento mal por no haber entrado a clase-dijo Kazuki un poco preocupado

-tranquilo , ya lo resolveremos luego … le explicaremos a Renoir lo sucedido seguro y comprenderá nuestra situación

-NUETRAS COSAS! Se quedaron en la clase!-Kazuki vio a Macube asustado pues se habían olvidado las mochilas

-tranquilo ,ya había pensado en eso y le mande un mensajito a Chieko-san para que nos la guarde (Chieko es una amiga de clase de Macube)

-buena idea , gracias amigo tu siempre piensas en todo

-Casi en todo … que harás ahora que Juubei se fue y si Ren y Toshiki , tratan de sobrepasarse contigo?

-tranquilo ya pensaré en algo , les dire que no puedo simple y sencillamente , claro que siendo amble para no meternos en problemas

-por cierto.. ni creas que se me a pasado tu cara felicidad por alto… se declararon?

-ah sobre eso jejeje-Kazuki se sonrojó ligeramente muy sonrientemente –si , finalmente me arme de valor y se lo dije , y Juubei me dijo que también sentía lo mismo , fue algo confuso y rápido por la prisa , el metro ya estaba de salida , pero ahora el se fue sabiendo lo que siento por el y eso me llena de alivio , luego nos besamos y fue tan maravilloso , me dijo que me amaba desde que éramos niños que me había amado siempre , soy tan feliz *//u///* -Las mejillas de Kazuki se tiñeron de nuevo de un fuerte carmín y sus ojos castaños se iluminaron de ilusión

-vaya!!!-Macube silbó ruidosamente y compartió la alegría con su amigo –eso fue genial me alegra tanto , ya viste no era tan difícil , decirle lo que sentías , que bien ahora le espera será aun mas dulce, me imagino que vas a extrañarlo

-claro que si , me prometió escribirnos y hablarnos por teléfono todos los días , me hará mucha falta , de verdad espero que vuelva pronto y que todo le salga bien

-Seguro que si , sobre todo teniéndose a ti como inspiración .. –lo codeo suavemente haciendo al Fuuchoin sonrojarse mas profusamente

--

Mientras tanto Juubei Kakei estaba pronto a llegar a Akihabara , tras 5 horas de viaje en el metro , iba algo cansado del viaje pero su corazón iba feliz y palpitante por lo que había sucedido en la estación , aun tenia la sensación de los labios de Kazuki sobre los suyos , suspiro enamoradamente , sintió como las mejillas las tenia calientes seguramente se había sonrojado , sonrió de felicidad , saber que la persona que amaba le correspondía igualmente lo hacia el hombre mas feliz del mundo .

Daría lo mejor de si , y pondría todo su esfuerzo en sus practicas quería volver a Shinjuku cuanto antes para estar de nuevo al lado de su querido Kazuki .

-Huy que suspiro… en quien vas pensado , cuidado se te cae la baba Kakei –bromeo una alegre y conocida voz

-eh? Matsutake Makujita no sabia que venias en este metro –Juubei estaba sorprendido y también apenado de ser descubierto con esa cada de perdido …

-vienes tan distraído que no te diste cuenta de que subí al metro, jajajaja –el chico pelirrojo se acomodo sus gafas y se sentó al lado del aspirante a medico , siempre les tocaba trabajar juntos en los laboratorios de Química , y ahora se encontraban en el metro eso si que era coinciendencia .

-si disculpa que no te vi antes , la verdad es que si ando algo distraído-se disculpo con las mejillas coloradas

-., "algo distraído?" súper distraído diría yo , podría pasar un elefante rosado volando por la ventanilla que no te darías cuenta jejejeje , me imagino que te despediste de tu novia y venís pensando en ella ¿verdad?

-jejeje exacto me atrapaste –suspiro un abochornado Juubei con una sonrisita graciosa

-como es ella?

-he? Por que quieres saber –le preguntó Juubei con cara de pícaro

-jajajaja no tranquilo no pretendo nada solo es curiosidad - Makujita se había ruborizando un poco

-es una persona hermosa , tiene el cabello y los ojos castaños , una sonrisa alegre y adorable , su piel es blanca como nieve y tiene una personalidad exquisita … -Juubei dejo escapar otro suspiro que no pudo evitar disimular …

-estas que te morís por ella , como aguantaras estar todo este tiempo separados?

-no lo se supongo que me tendré que esforzarme mucho , pero se que entre mejor lo haga pronto podré estar de nuevo a su lado y eso me da ánimos

-como los caballeros medievales con sus doncellas amadas .. jajaja que romántico-rió Makujita haciendo que Juubei se pusiera aun mas rojo

- ¿Cuando lléganos ?-preguntó Kakei tratando de cambiar de tema y evitar ruborizarse aun mas

-ya muy pronto solo dos estaciones mas y estaremos allá, espero nos encontremos con nuestros demás compañeros de clase … y que los médicos residentes nos tengan piedad jejeje-bromeo Matsutake , asustando al pobre Juubei .

-por que todos hablan tan mal de los médicos residentes tan malos son?

-perdón no quería asustarte , la verdad es que los pobres tienen mala fama , pero si sos bueno ,no importa lo malos que sean, se que aprobaras , hay que dar lo mejor .

-tienes razón.

Por fin llegaron a la estación de Akihabara , bajaron los últimos pasajeros , Juubei le mando un mensajito de texto a Kazuki para avisarle que había llegado sin novedad.

-Bueno hemos llegado vamos a buscar el hospital General .. cielos ya me estoy poniendo nervioso –dijo en broma Matsutake , acomodándose su mochila en la espalda

En cuento llegaron al hospital vieron a los demás compañeros de clases , andaban tan desorientados como ellos con sus mochilas y todo , fue fácil reconocerlos entre la muchedumbre

-Hola que tal? , ya hablaron con el medico residente?-pregutno el pelirrojo a otro compañero

-aun no ,una enfermera nos dijo que esperáramos que pronto vendría uno

Los recién llegados se unieron a la espera en un gran sofá que había en la recepción . De pronto entro el medico residente que se diferenciaba de los otros médicos por su uniforme celeste con azul .

-Buenas tardes , ustedes deben ser los estudiantes de medicina de la Universidad de Shinjuku bienvenidos al hospital General de Akihabra, soy el Dr. Saito Saotome, y seré su medico residente , estarán aquí por un buen tiempo en que realizaran sus practicas . Espero nos llevemos bien –dijo esto ultimo dando una suave sonrisita misteriosa y medio irónica .

Makujita y Juubei se vieron de reojo y tragaron saliva .

**Continuará …**

Huy , espero que ese Dr. Saotome sea buena onda , pobrecito Juubei y Kazu están separados , espero que a Juu-kun le vaya bien en el hospital … y por otro lado me alegro que hayan regañado a Toshiki y a Ren se lo merecían por entremetidos y por encerrar al pobre de Macube , jejejeje . pues bien hasta aquí el capi 10 , de verdad lamento haber demorado tanto en subir este capi . Haré lo posible por actualizar mas a prisa , gracias por la espera y por su paciencia saludos a todos , se cuidan y gracias de nuevo , espero ansiosa por sus reviews y comentarios , se cuidan un abrazo a tods

Sayonara y hasta la próxima actualización

Bye!!!n_n


	11. en tu ausencia

Hola ¿Cómo están? ¿que cuentan? .. disculpen la demora , de nuevo me atrase esta vez por ponerme a escribir otros fics , pero estoy satisfecha de las historias que salieron .. y pues este es el nuevo capi de _"Volver a encontarnos _" espero les guste y dejen sus reviews , gracias por el apoyo.

**Disclaimer:** GB no me pertenece es propiedad de sus respectivos creadores Yuya Auki y Rando Ayamine .. no hago esto con fines lucrativos ni nada de eso .. ya saben esta es un historia alterna .. yaoi .. y posible lemon .. lean y disfruten

En el capi anterior …

Por fin llegaron a la estación de Akihabara , bajaron los últimos pasajeros , Juubei le mando un mensajito de texto a Kazuki para avisarle que había llegado sin novedad.

-Bueno hemos llegado vamos a buscar el hospital General .. cielos ya me estoy poniendo nervioso –dijo en broma Matsutake , acomodándose su mochila en la espalda

En cuento llegaron al hospital vieron a los demás compañeros de clases , andaban tan desorientados como ellos con sus mochilas y todo , fue fácil reconocerlos entre la muchedumbre

-Hola que tal? , ya hablaron con el medico residente?-preguntó el pelirrojo a otro compañero

-aun no ,una enfermera nos dijo que esperáramos que pronto vendría uno

Los recién llegados se unieron a la espera en un gran sofá que había en la recepción . De pronto entro el medico residente que se diferenciaba de los otros médicos por su uniforme celeste con azul .

-Buenas tardes , ustedes deben ser los estudiantes de medicina de la Universidad de Shinjuku bienvenidos al hospital General de Akihabra, soy el Dr. Saito Saotome, y seré su medico residente , estarán aquí por un buen tiempo en que realizaran sus practicas . Espero nos llevemos bien –dijo esto ultimo dando una suave sonrisita misteriosa y medio irónica .

Makujita y Juubei se vieron de reojo y tragaron saliva .

**Cap 11. Ausencia **

Esa misma noche los estudiantes que venían de Shinjuku se instalaron en las habitaciones del hospital general de Akihabara , Makujita y Juubei compartieron habitación .

-viste la cara de ese sujeto , se ve enojado y estricto –dijo Makujita mientras acomodaba sus cosas

-tal vez solo son apariencias , ya poco a poco iremos conociéndolo , no creo que debamos anticiparnos a dar conclusiones .. desde ahora tenemos bastante que hacer .. –el Kakei saco sus libros de texto y su ropa que fue organizando en l pequeño mueble que les habían dado . El cuarto era pequeño , pero la verdad es ninguno de los dos estudiantes llevaban demasiadas cosas , así que no tardaron mucho en tener todo listo y ordenado

-y tu novia?-pregunto el chico de gafas con curiosidad

-a pues .. seguramente debe estar leyendo el mensajito que le mande hace un rato ..

-como me dijiste que se llamaba?

-Kazuki

-ahh hermoso nombre … espero que cuando regresemos me la presentes –dijo suspirando

-si no te preocupes , no se me olvidara –le sonrió Juubei a lo que Makujita se azarea un poco

-mañana será otro día y seguramente empiecen las practicas ..

-tienes razón será mejore descansar –se va cada uno a su cama y apagan las luces del cuarto.

**

Mientras tanto en el instituto de lenguas , Ren y Toshiki ya había recibido su castigo por escaparse el otro día de clases , Kazuki y Macube también recibieron su regaño , pero a la maestra le caía muy bien Kazuki y le tenia mucha consideraciones así que no les dejo tanto trabajo como a los alumnos nuevos quienes al enterarse del la diferencia de trabajos se molestaron bastante .

-por que tu y Kazuki no les pusieron trabajo como a nosotros?-alego Ren poniendo cara de pocos amigos asustando a Macube

-lo lamento pero cuando Kaziki le explicó a la profesora Marriel , el por que se había salido de clases , ella le dijo que no había problema que si significaba tanto para el que no tenia de que preocuparse que solo para la próxima pidiera permiso y que con gusto le dejaría salir , como la ven .. además yo me quejo de lo que me hicieron por eso fue pero el castigo para ustedes –dijo Macube triunfante

-no puedo creer que le dijeras que te encerramos en el cuarto de limpieza-Toshiki estaba furioso , pero para suerte de Macube lo salvó la campana pues terminaron las clases

-maldito alvino no se quedará así-los dos se alejaron de malas pulgas , allí venia Kazuki con sus libros y mochila

-Hola Kazuki .. ¿como estas?-Toshiki fue el primero en acercarse , Kazuki recordó lo que estos dos le habían hecho a su migo Macube y se mostró molesto

-Que pasa estas enojado conmigo?

-me entere de lo que le hicieron a mi amigo Macube , estoy muy enojado , como pudieron darle tal susto y meterlo en problemas?-Kazuki si estaba algo molesto pero trato de demostrar que de verdad si lo estaba MUCHO muy molesto

-No fue idea mía fue de Ren –se defendió el rubio

-¡Que dijiste!-Ren gritó histérica , se había olvidado que ya no había tregua y que los ataques comenzaban

-claro que no , fue tuya la idea de encerrar al pobre chico en el cuarto de limpieza –dijo la chica esta vez haciéndose la victima

-no importa quien de los dos haya sido , fue horrible hacerle algo así a otra persona , el pobre Macube se metió en problemas a causa de ustedes –Kazuki dio media vuelta y se alejó a pasos rápidos para enfatizar mas su enojo

"con eso ya no volverán a molestar , mientras que piensen que estoy enfadado con ellos "-se dijo convencido de que el plan iba muy bien

-Todo es tu culpa.. ahora ya no querrá ni hablarnos y todo por encerar al alvino en el cuarto de limpieza –dijo Ren cruzada de brazos

-¿y que puedo yo hacer?, lo hecho ,hecho esta , el alvino tiene la culpa por andarse quejando con medio mundo , es un chismoso , pero mira no puede estar enojado por siempre , ahora veremos quien lo contenta mas rápido –dijo Toshiki yéndose del lugar

-si , pues que tengas suerte –le grito la chica de cabello corto desde el pasillo

Al día siguiente la batalla por alegrar a Kazuki y reconciliarse con el comenzó

Ren le llevó chocolates y dulces , además de una enorme tarjeta de disculpas que ella misma hizo

-¿y entonces ya no estas molesto?-preguntó la estudiante poniendo cara de perrito regañado

-pues son lo se , la verdad aun estoy bastante molesto -dijo Kazuki dispuesto a no dejarse engañar por las suplicas

El siguiente en intentarlo fue Toshiki quien le compró flores , y le regaló unos pastelitos de chocolate con fresas

-¿y entonces ya no están enojado conmigo verdad?-preguntó poniendo igual carita de perrito arrepentido

Kazuki igual contestó que aun estaba molesto .Era divertido ver a esos dos compitiendo por alegrarle y Macube y Kazuki se reían a escondidas de las cosas divertidas que hacían por contentarlo .

-flores, chocolates, pasteles? Jajajaja que mas seguirá?-se preguntó Kazuki ya algo cansado

-quien sabe esos chicos no se dan por vencidos ¿Qué harás ahora?

-no lo se .. aun no se me ocurre nada

**

Por otro lado , la cosa dura comenzó en el hospital de Akihabara , los estudiantes practicantes vistieron sus uniformes especiales y se les encomendó la primera tarea del día

-Bien , pues hoy comienzan sus practicas , lo primero que harán será tomar los datos de los pacientes nuevos que se ingresen hoy y controlar sus medicinas y tomas de temperatura .

-Comienza lo duro –musitó Makujita ingresará las de 200 pacientes al día

-ya saben que hacer supervisaré su trabajo –el Dr. Saotome dio las instrucciones y ya cada quien sabia que hacer .

Se empezó a atender pacientes muy temprano , el primer caso , fue el de un hombre con una herida en la pierna , le tocó atenderlo a Juubei con otro enfermero .

-déme la información del paciente soy estudiante de medicina , estoy de practicante

-bien , se llama Tyson Mijara , 43 años en un bar fue apuñalado en la pierna derecha, por una pelea de ebrios necesitamos una transfusión en seguida para el tipo de sangre O+

-bien revisaré al banco de sangre , padece alguna enfermedad

-no de hecho es un hombre muy sano excepto por ser un bebedor empedernido

-no tiene fractura en la pierna?

-solo varios tendones rotos

-bien .. súbanlo a camilla-Juubei llenó su tablilla de datos con la información del paciente que le había proporcionado el enfermero , y luego se fue a averiguar si había sangre para el recién ingresado

Por su lado Makujita tuvo que atender a una mujer que llego con quemaduras en los brazos , por un accidente domestico mientras cocinaba , imitando las acciones tomadas por el Kakei también se apresuro a anotar lo que la enfermera le dijo , había que hacerle un lavado en las quemaduras y probablemente necesitaría calmantes y un posterior injerto , eran bastante traumáticas la as quemaduras , lo que le causo un escalofrió al joven , y sintió mucha pena por la pobre mujer que gritaba de dolor .

Después para medio día , ya llevaban varios pacientes , desde ataques al corazón , accidentes de transito , por violencia , disparos , mujer en labor de parto , niños con accidentes domésticos , ahogados , intoxicados , etc. .

Era agotador , tomar datos de tantos pacientes y tener el cuidado de confundir la información , así como el tratamiento para cada caso en particular .

Los estudiantes para la tarde ya estaban agotados , sin embargo los pacientes no dejaban de llegar , y entraban las ambulancias con sus sirenas alertando al personal de estar alertas .

Llegó otro caso extraño de un niño en estado cianótico (estaba azul y se estaba asfixiando) al parecer tenia lago atorado en la garganta , y la de un trabajador al que le había caído un artefacto en un brazo , y se lo había fracturado .

después de hacer un montón de turnos , ya bastante tarde de la noche , aprecio el Dr. Saotome , se veía cansado también pero no por eso dejaba su tono serio y estricto .

-Bien ¿como les fue?-preguntó a nadie en especial el grupo de estudiantes frente al , donde estaba Juubei y Makujita y otros 7 estudiantes mas , 4 hombres y tres mujeres.

-mañana les tengo otra tarea , atenderán la medicación de los pacientes ingresados hoy y llevaran un control de su proceso de curación , y supervisaran los cambios de vendajes ayudando a los enfermeros quiero un reporte al final del día , como ya tiene los datos principales de los ingresados , no les costara nada –dijo sonriendo con cierta malicia

los estudiantes se veían unos a otros con preocupación muchos de ellos no habían logrado tomar los datos de todos los pacientes

-tomaste todos los datos?..preguntó Makujita en un susurro al oído de Juubei

-si la mayoría

-menos mal a mi me faltaron algunos -dijo algo recuperado

-buenas noches , descansen pues con forme pase el tiempo tendrán turnos de noche –el Sr. Saito Saotome salió de la sala y los estudiantes pudieron respirar mas tranquilos , dirigiéndose cada uno a sus habitaciones compartidas la parte donde se hospedan los residentes en el hospital .

-estoy muerto , a cuantas personas les tomaste datos? .. yo a casi a 30 y tu?-preguntó el Kakei dejándose caer en la cama mullida y suave

-cielos a mi me tocó mas creo .. como 45 .. solo tengo anotados 29 datos en mi tablero

-yo tengo anotados 27 ..

-espero nos vaya bien mañana ya viste como ese medico residente nos esta poniendo trabas

-tranquilo .. vamos bien , hay que hacer todo lo mejor posible y al pie de la letras como dice Saito y estaremos bien

-eso espero

Se quedaron silenciosos un rato , Makujita se empezaba a quedar dormido , sin siquiera cambiarse ropa , Juubei aprovecho el momento y salió de la habitación para darle una llamadita a Kazuki.

**

Kazuki estaba terminando de cenar , un pan con queso y jamón y algo de café , cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar como loco , su corazón presentía que era la llamada de Juubei y sintió taquicardia .

-Alo?

-Kazuki?

-Juubei!!! Hola ¿Cómo estas? Que tal Akihabara?

-estoy bien solo un poco cansado , ya entramos de lleno las practicas y hay tanto que hacer , hasta hace un rato terminamos ya tenemos evaluador , es un residente de apellido Saotome , que espero nos tenga consideración me a tocado atener muchos pacientes

-ya veo , cuantos estudiantes mas hay?

-8 mas sin contarme .. me encontré con un compañero de clase , Makujita .. me a tocado compartir habitación con el , es un buen chico , por cierto que te quiere conocer..-la voz de Juubei sonó divertida

-en serio… jejeje esta bien haber cuando nos presentas

-por cierto , como te fue con lo de las escapada a tus clases de francés el otro día?

-bien , la profesora no fue tan dura y pues si me dejó algo de tarea , pero ya la completé

-que bueno tenia pena por eso ..

-tranquilo todo esta bien , a que hora llegaste a Akihabra?

-tarde casi de noche con decirte que solo a recibir instrucciones del residente y luego cada quien para su cuarto , me sentía muy cansado

-Juubei ..

-si?

-te deseo muchos éxitos en tu practica muchos ánimos y que todo te salga bien –la voz de Kazuki estaba emocionada y dulce como siempre .. Juubei sonrió muy amplio estaba muy emocionado de escuchar a su Kazuki al otro lado de la línea

-muchas gracias igual para ti , te extraño .. espero vernos pronto

-si , gracias , yo también .. te extraño mucho

se mandaron un beso de esos que suena por vía telefónica y se echaron a reír divertidos

-jejeje te amo , cielo te llamo otro día ¿si?

-si , muchas gracias , cuídate

-yo también te amo

-tuc

Se cortó la llamada y los dos chicos suspiraron felices de haber podido hablar aunque se aun momento, sentir la voz de la persona que amas en el oído , a pensar de que estuviera tan lejos era algo maravilloso que la tecnología había logrado

Juubei regresó a su habitación , Makujita ya estaba roncando , Juubei le pareció muy cansado así que le puso una sabana encima . Luego el mismo se puso su pijama y se metió a dormir …

"Espero todo salga bien mañana.. .. Kazuki .. "

No tardó Mucho en quedarse dormido , Kazuki por su parte terminó de cenar recogió todo , se lavó los dientes y se fue a dormir también , esperando soñar con Juubei esa noche .

**Owari **

Pues bien hasta aquí el capi les haya gustado .. disculpen que haya demorado tanto en actualizar , les agradezco su paciencia y los amables reviews que me han mandado n_n , sobre todo a mi querida amiga _**darkii-chan**_ por su apoyo y ánimos .Les espero en siguiente capi .. cuídense mucho y hasta entonces

Sayonara


	12. la habitacion 201

Hola saludos , perdón por la demora .. de verdad no ha sido mi intención llevar este fic a paso caracol XXD , pero de verdad he tenido mucho que hacer .. muchas tareas y casi se acerca el final del semestre y tengo una gran cantidad de trabajos que entregar , por ello no he podido dedicarle el tiempo que quisiera a este fic .. así que les ruego me tengan paciencia … con ustedes el capi 12 . Espero lo disfruten y muchas gracias por el apoyo y la paciencia que me han tenido . Espero sus comentarios .

**Disclaimer:** GB no me pertenece es propiedad de su respectivos dueños no hago esto con fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo al contrario lo hago por un rato de diversión y porque amo la serie … además que casi nunca tengo sueño en las noches y prefiero esperar la inspiración y ponerme a escribir algo , jejejeje .

En el capitulo anterior de volverte a encontrar…

-te deseo muchos éxitos en tu practica muchos ánimos y que todo te salga bien –la voz de Kazuki estaba emocionada y dulce como siempre .. Juubei sonrió muy amplio estaba muy emocionado de escuchar a su Kazuki al otro lado de la línea

-muchas gracias igual para ti , te extraño .. espero vernos pronto

-si , gracias , yo también .. te extraño mucho

se mandaron un beso de esos que suena por vía telefónica y se echaron a reír divertidos

-jejeje te amo , cielo te llamo otro día ¿si?

-si , muchas gracias , cuídate

-yo también te amo

-tuc

Se cortó la llamada y los dos chicos suspiraron felices de haber podido hablar aunque se aun momento, sentir la voz de la persona que amas en el oído , a pensar de que estuviera tan lejos era algo maravilloso que la tecnología había logrado

Juubei regresó a su habitación , Makujita ya estaba roncando , Juubei le pareció muy cansado así que le puso una sabana encima . Luego el mismo se puso su pijama y se metió a dormir …

"Espero todo salga bien mañana.. .. Kazuki .. "

No tardó Mucho en quedarse dormido , Kazuki por su parte terminó de cenar recogió todo , se lavó los dientes y se fue a dormir también , esperando soñar con Juubei esa noche .

**12. En la habitación 201 **

En el hospital de Akihabara el ritmo seguía acelerado , cada día se les asignaban nuevas y mas complicadas tareas a los estudiantes de medicina , Juubei y Makujita , estaban agotados pero debían esforzarse por hacerlo todo lo mejor posible a pesar de su cansancio , pues eran vidas humanas y ellos aspiraban a ser los mejores médicos y así ayudar a los demás .

-muchas gracias Dr. le agradezco mucho –dijo una ancianita en silla de ruedas muy agradecida por la ayuda que el joven estudiante le había dado

-no es nada Sra. Aun no soy medico pero es un gusto poder ayudarla –dijo Makujita amablemente a la ancianita quien le dio una sonrisa amable y cansada

**

A Juubei el medico residente le había dado nueva tarea , a partir de ese día le tocaba supervisar al paciente de la habitación 201 de cirugía de mujeres , adminístrale medicamentos y atención ,pues la paciente acaban de ser operada .

-la Nijishima de 25 años

-bien , con mucho gusto me encargare de eso Dr.

-muy bien aquí esta el expediente de la paciente se la encargo mucho

-de acuerdo

El medico resiente dio media vuelta y se fue con las manos en los bolsillo de la bata , dejando a Juabei con su nueva tarea … el Kakei se dirigió de inmediato a la habitación 201 , para iniciar con su labor , estaba algo cansado pues había tenido turno de noche el día anterior y por la mañana habían habido muchas emergencias por temporada de gripe , sobre todo de niños con problemas respiratorios , andaba una fuerte sepa de gripe rondando la cuidad a demás de los acostumbrados y cotidianos accidentes automovilísticos y los de violencia común .

-Buenos días –Juubei entró a la habitación con cuidado y delicadeza , le ponía un poco nervioso el hecho de pensar que era una chica .. al entrar vio a una joven de cabello corto negro hasta la nuca , de ojos grises y con algunas pecas .

-hola Dr. Buenos días

-hola , sabe aun no soy medico , soy estudiante de medicina , usted debe ser Nijishima-dijo el Kakei revisando la ficha de la paciente

-tranquilo no es necesario tanta formalidad soy Gikibi encantada

-a pues soy Juubei Kakei .. a partir de hoy estoy a su cargo –dijo dando una sonrisa de apoyo para alentar a la paciente

-ahh muchas gracias , jejeje tengo suerte que me tocara un practicante tan bien parecido –dijo bromistamente

-ah? Jejejejeje vaya muchas gracias –Juubei se sonrojó ligeramente por el comentario de la joven

-jejeje de verdad lo digo en serio –dijo la muchacha riendo divertida

-jajaja .. –Juubei se sintió un poco incomodo y decidió cambiar de tema , después de todo debía mantener su profesionalismo

-vamos a ver aquí dice que le operaron hace 3 días de la vesícula biliar .. le mandaron medicina .. ¿Cómo se ha sentido?

-mas o menos .. con un poco de nausea .. y debo admitir que la comida aquí entre nos no es muy buena –dijo sin perder su humorismo –Juubei se dio cuenta que le había tocado un paciente muy alegre y bromista eso lo relajo y le siguió el juego

-ohh lamento escuchar eso , le administrare algo para quitarle el malestar de la nausea , y le pediré al cocinero que le cambie su dieta .. le recuerdo, eso si , que no debe comer nada que tenga grasa

-estoy desesperada de comer esa comida , ¿de verdad haría eso por mi? Que amable vas a ser mi medico favorito –dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja

-jajajaja pero debe ser buena paciente y tomarse bien sus medicamentos

-si , lo haré con tal que me saquen pronto de aquí , ya estoy cansada de estar aquí

-pero si no lleva ni una semana hasta el viernes cumple los 8 días

-¡Tan poco! , siento como si llevar una eternidad metida aquí –dijo riendo bajito mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-se que es un poco cansado la estadía en un hospital , pero si porta bien y se toma su medicina se recuperara pronto y se podrá ir a su casa –le dijo animándola

-si , tiene razón , muchas gracias

-tenga .. una cada 8 horas y de este otro cada 12 -Juubie le tendió una cápsula de color verde y una pastilla blanca aplastadita

-esta bien , gracias

-estare viñedo a supervisar si se esta tomando su médicamente adecuadamente

-de acuerdo , jajajaja prometo tomarla

-Bien , regreso mas tarde , nos vemos –Juubei salio de la habitación y sentía unos ojos clavados en su cuello , pero no volteó a mirar a Gibiki

**

Mientras tanto en el Instituto de lenguas de Shinjuku

-Hola Kazuki , ¿Que tal como estas?-saludó Makube de lo mas normal al encontrarse al chico de cabello largos en los casilleros , preparándose para la siguiente clase

-bien , gracias supongo ahhwwww!!!-un largo bostezo y Kazuki llevó su mano a su boca para cubrirla educadamente

-desvelado?

-un poco , es que ayer platicamos un rato don Juubei casi siempre llama por la noche pues es la hora en que esta mas desocupado , tiene mucho que hacer, me contó que tenia que atender muchos pacientes y que estaba algo dura la tarea pero que le estaba poniendo muchos ánimos –dijo sonriendo soñadoramente

-vaya .. eso es genial ¿oye por cierto no te han molestado ya sabes quienes?-pregunto Macuke con disimulo al recordad cierto asunto pendiente con los alumnos nuevos

-ahh , eso , pues por ahora sigo fingiendo que estoy molesto con ellos y por eso esta algo cohibidos de hablarme siempre finjo estar aun muy enojado por lo de la vez pasada , por eso seguramente no han intento nada , ni siquiera se atreven a hablarme

-excelente , jeje fue muy brillante de tu parte

-gracias-Kazuki sonrió satisfecho con su plan maestro

-oye y .. ¿extrañas a Juubei?-preguntó curioso el alvino mientras cambiaba de tema

-claro que lo extraño .. mucho .. espero con ansias que regrese pronto –Kazuki puso un semblante un poco entristecido , pero volvió a sonreír con nuevos ánimos

-deberíamos ir a Akihabara a darle una visita sorpresa –dijo Makube de repente , Kazuki abrió grandes sus ojos caobas ante el comentario del otro chico

-quieres decir .. que iríamos para allá a buscarlo

-si tu quieres , ya pronto terminaremos el curso y tendremos unas semanas libres antes de empezar el siguiente , deberíamos ir un rato solo para darle la sorpresa apuesto le dará un enorme gusto verte

-pero Makube.. Juubei debe estar muy ocupado , seria importunarle , que tal si lo reprenden por nuestra visita , debe estar muy ocupado –dijo recobrando cierta serenidad pues la idea la verdad le había hecho palpitar el corazón a mi por hora , pero debía poner como primer punto la carrera de Juubei y lo importante que eran sus estudios para el .

-por que no le llamas? Debe tener un rato libre no creo que los hagan trabajar tanto , todo ser humano necesita un receso

-tienes razón , creo que le preguntaré hoy que llame , a ver que me dice –Kazuki sonrió emocionado y con gran alegría que le fue imposible disimular , el solo pensar que tendría la oportunidad de verle le daba esperanzas y hacia que sus mejillas se colorearan alegremente de un vivo color rojo y recordara ese delicioso beso , deseando otro igual .

-gracias Macube me has dado una idea maravillosa –le dijo dándole una palmadita en la espalda , los dos chicos se dirigieron a su salón , les esperaba otro día de francés , el idioma del amor .

**

Mientras en el hospital de Akihabara , Juubei y Manijita estaban almorzando apresuradamente

-apenas puedo creerlo , un día de estos pescaremos una indigestión , 15 minutos de almuerzo quien come en ese tiempo , cuando sabe que debe volver a las obligaciones

-lo se , pero así son los horarios y debemos respetarlos , es parte de ser medico , la disciplina , los pacientes y las emergencias no pueden esperar –decía el Kakei mientras se bebía su jugo de naranja a grandes tragos

-por cierto como te fue con la paciente del 201 ¿es linda?-Preguntó picaramente Makujita , Juubei solo se sonrojó un poco

-nah!!! Es una mujer como cualquiera es amable y tiene buen carácter pronto estará sana y la darán de alta no creo que dure ni 8 días en el hospital , las personas de su complexión física tiene una recuperación rápida ¿Quién te toco a ti?

-yo siempre tengo mala suerte y tu buena , me ha tocado un paciente muy gruñón , es un anciano de la habitación 78 , es bastante malhumorado y nunca quiere tomarse las medicinas .. no se que hacer con el .. al contrario de tu linda pacientita , este no parece recuperarse nunca seguirá milenios aquí … tiene artritis y se queja todo el tiempo es desesperante –decía el pelirrojo muchacho con semblante de aburrimiento y desesperación

-pobre .. debes tenerle paciencia la gente mayor es así y aunque no parezca , muchas veces ocultan sus temores tras mal humor , pero son los mas necesitados de apoyo y cariño

-si claro como tienes una chica dices eso .. no dirías lo mismo si estuvieras en mi lugar

-Makujita por Dios!!

-terminaron los 15 minutos , vamos rápido

-pero aun me falta mi gelatina

-olvida esa gelatina , el residente nos matara si no estamos en nuestro puestos –los dos muchachos salieron corriendo de al cafetería y se fueron a atender a sus respectivos pacientes .

-hola Nijishima ¿Cómo esta? ¿ya se tomó la medicina?-preguntó el muchacho entrando cortésmente a la habitación

-dime Gibiki , nada de formalismos –pidio atrevidamente –ya me tome la que es cada 8 me falta la otra , seria dentro de una hora , no quiero tomarla muy tarde ni tener que despertar de madrugada solo para tragar pastillas –dijo fingiendo algo de malhumor

-de acuerdo , lo importante es que la tome a conciencia y a las horas indicadas

-no me trates de usted .. se me hace incomodo , además estamos en confianza –dijo la mujer dándola una sonrisa a Juubei , una sonrisa que le recordaba a Kazuki , era amable y sincera , se sonrojó por eso , no tanto por la sonrisa de la chica sino por recordar a su querido Kazuki

-no puedo hacerlo es usted mi paciente –dijo tímidamente

-na , eso no importa sientete libre de hablarme con confianza –Gibiki no paraba de sonreírle amablemente y hasta con cierta coquetería que siempre incomodaba un poco al Kakei

-bueno , le tomaré la presión y la temperatura –el joven practicante sacó sus instrumentos de una pequeña mochilita que siempre llevaba a la mano , sacando el estetoscopio el termómetro y el aparato para medir la presión

-esta bien –la mujer se remangó la blusa de su camisón de hospital , dejando ver un brazo blanco y delgado , su presión estaba bien , luego le pidió que tuviera el termómetro en la boca mientras que el tomaba las pulsaciones con su estetoscopio colocó con cuidado el aparato sobre el pecho de la mujer , tuvo la delicadeza de no incomodarla , el rostro de Gibiki se tornó un poco sonrosado por la cercanía del estudiante , Juubie se dio cuenta que tenia algo de taquicardia

-a ver el termómetro , la mujer sacó el termómetro de su boca y se lo entregó a Juubei quien al revisarlo notó la temperatura bastante normal , lo que no se explicaba era esa taquicardia

-esta un poco acelerada , debe descansar , le traeré un relajante …

-Juubei

-¿si?

-¿volverás después de la cena? –preguntó un con cierta timidez bajando la mirada , ahora parecía nerviosa y distraída

-claro , debo volver a tomarle exámenes y revisar la medicina –dijo con tranquilidad mientras salía de la habitación

-gracias –dijo la chica en un murmullo , antes de que el Kakei desapareciera por completo detrás de la puerta de su habitación

Aquella noche a Juubei le toco hacer un recuento en el banco de sangre del hospital junto con otros dos compañeros , y también Makujita , eran ya mas de las 2 :00 de la madrugada y los chicos estaban agotados , Juubei no pudo llamar a Kazuki en toda la noche se sintió un poco mal por eso y se prometió que haría tiempo para llamarle al día siguiente , recordó lo silenciosa que había estado Gibiki en su ultima inspección del día después de la cena , ahora parecía mas reservada que antes , aunque siempre trataba de bromear con el , estaba un poco desconcertado por el comportamiento de la chica pero no le dio mucha importancia .

Por su parte Kazuki había extrañado la habitual llamada de Juubei pero imaginó que el seguramente estaba muy ocupado, así que decidió que a la próxima le llamaría el siempre intentando no importunarlo , quería preguntarle lo que le había planteado su amigo Macules obre visitarlo en Akihabara , tenia tantas cosas que contarle .. y mas que todo quería escuchar su voz y decirle tímidamente al oído que lo quería mucho y que pensaba todo el tiempo en el .

_Continuará … _

Vaya al parecer Juubei tiene una admiradora … ¿que pasara ahora? , nadie lo sabe .. excepto yo claro , jajajaj no se pierdan el siguiente capi , las cosas se irán poniendo mas interesantes , mil gracias por la paciencia y por sus reviews .

**darkii-chan**: muchas gracias amiga por el apoyo y por continuar leyendo , espero te este gustando la historia , y pues si a Macube tuvo un mal rato por los celos de esos dos , y pues ya ves que Kazuki y Juubei se extrañan mucho .. a ver que sucede , mil gracias por tus comentarios , cuídate mucho , un abrazo

**soloyaoi** : Mil gracias por tus comentarios eres muy amble , no creo ser la reina de los fics u///u tengo aun mucho mas que aprender y mejorar mi estilo , mil gracias por el apoyo y me da muchísimo gusto que disfrutes mis humildes historias , cuídate y gracias de nuevo .

**sindy**: Hola muchas gracias por leer y por tu review me alegra que te guste mis fics y pues solo sobre lo que me decías sobre Toshiki , no es ponerlo de malo, ni nada es solo para darle drama al fic , de hecho no es que tenga nada contra Toshki no Ren , es solo mas que todo para hacer interesante la trama de la historia , y pues no he leído el manga de Get Backer por eso no sabría decir que pasara con esos tres , pero en el anime hasta donde se , ellos se quedan en la fortaleza de nuevo como en los viejos tiempos cuando eran la pandilla elegancia , no creo que haya resentimientos ni odio entre ellos , tal vez Toshiki llego a sentir celos de Juubei pero Kazuki les dijo que era ambos importantes para el , y sobre Ren tampoco me desagrada la chica es solo que Kazuki por lo lindo que es tiene muchos enamorados … en fin , tomaré en cuenta tu comentario gracias por leer y te cuidas un montón

Pues bien hasta aquí los reviews les espero en el siguiente capi , gracias de nuevo por la paciencia haré todo lo posible por actualizar lo mas pronto posible , hasta entonces .

Sayonara!


	13. mi paciente favorita?

Hola saludos , disculpen ustedes la tardanza .. de verdad les ruego me tengan paciencia se que ya me he distraído mucho con fics cortos XXD , pero ahora si retomando el fic que tenia pendiente .. jajaja pues bien , les agradezco que sigan leyendo y que aun a pesar de todo no se han distanciado de la historia … con ustedes el capi 13 . Espero lo disfruten y muchas gracias por el apoyo y la paciencia que me han tenido . Espero sus comentarios .

**Disclaimer:** GB no me pertenece es propiedad de su respectivos dueños no hago esto con fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo al contrario lo hago por un rato de diversión y porque amo la serie … además que casi nunca tengo sueño en las noches y prefiero esperar la inspiración y ponerme a escribir algo , jejejeje .

En el capítulo anterior de volver a encontrarnos …

-claro , debo volver a tomarle exámenes y revisar la medicina –dijo con tranquilidad mientras salía de la habitación

-gracias –dijo la chica en un murmullo , antes de que el Kakei desapareciera por completo detrás de la puerta de su habitación

Aquella noche a Juubei le toco hacer un recuento en el banco de sangre del hospital junto con otros dos compañeros , y también Makujita , eran ya mas de las 2 :00 de la madrugada y los chicos estaban agotados , Juubei no pudo llamar a Kazuki en toda la noche se sintió un poco mal por eso y se prometió que haría tiempo para llamarle al día siguiente , recordó lo silenciosa que había estado Gibiki en su ultima inspección del día después de la cena , ahora parecía mas reservada que antes , aunque siempre trataba de bromear con el , estaba un poco desconcertado por el comportamiento de la chica pero no le dio mucha importancia .

Por su parte Kazuki había extrañado la habitual llamada de Juubei pero imaginó que el seguramente estaba muy ocupado, así que decidió que a la próxima le llamaría el siempre intentando no importunarlo , quería preguntarle lo que le había planteado su amigo Macules obre visitarlo en Akihabara , tenia tantas cosas que contarle .. y mas que todo quería escuchar su voz y decirle tímidamente al oído que lo quería mucho y que pensaba todo el tiempo en el .

**13. ¿Mi paciente favorita?**

Ya llevaba varios días en que tenia a Gibiki a su cuidado, pero no dejaba de sentirse nervio por las constantes indirectas e insinuaciones de la joven mujer . Además de que su amigo Makujita también le molestaba a menudo con ese tipo de cosas . Ciertamente si quería ayudar a la chica sentirse mejor y recuperase pronto .. pero no podía darle demasiada confianza que fuera a malinterpretarlo o llegar a lastimarla , después de todo a la única persona que Juubei Kakei tenia en su mente y en su corazón era a Kazuki .

-Hola Juubei , ¿Que tal tu paciente favorita?-le molesto Makujita como de costumbre

-Makujita por favor .. no sigas con eso , vas a levantar rumores-dijo Juubei ligeramente sonrosado

-pero se sincero .. ¿no te da gusto que una mujer como esa este enamorada de ti?, creo a mi parecer que eres muy afortunado , Gibiki es muy bonita y tiene buen humor

-pero yo soy novio de Kazuki , así que no insitas en ese tema por favor-dijo un poco mas molesto

-lo siento , es verdad ,a veces olvido que Kazuki aun te espera en Shijuku , pero debes saber que ya hay muy pocas Penélopes*

-yo confió en Kazuki .. yo tampoco debo defraudarle –si estoy ayudando a Gibiki es por que es mi deber como medico y por que me interesa el bienestar de los pacientes, por nada ,mas , un profesional sabe bien que no debe establecer relaciones sentimentales con sus pacientes , sino limitarse a dar atención medica y ser un buen amigo , pero solo hasta allí .

-Gibiki se pondrá triste por que no le correspondes

-ella se ve que es una mujer madura , si fuera necesario le explicaría que tengo a alguien especial , ella debe entender .

-si , tienes razón ..

-lamento si te incomode –dijo Makujita un poco apenado

-tranquilo no te preocupes , solo ya no toquemos el tema

-de acuerdo

**

-Oye hola , Kazuki ¿como estas? ¿Ya no estas molesto con nosotros verdad?-pregunto Ren aprovechando la oportunidad cuando estaban en los casilleros

-ah , pues no , ya no lo estoy .. pero ni crean que se me olvido lo malos que fueron con el pobre Makube solo no hagan ese tipo de cosas de nuevo , no creo que sea nada agradable

-lo se en verdad lo lamento creo que nos dejamos llevar , y actuamos mal , pero ya nos disculpamos con Makube

-bueno , si los a perdonado .. pues yo también –dijo el pelilargo regalándole una sutil sonrisa que hizo sonrosar a la chica

-muchas gracias , nos sabes como me he estado de mal de saber que estabas molesto conmigo ... he querido pedirte disculpa desde hace rato ¿me aceptarías un café , para reconciliarnos?-le ofreció la joven , pero Kazuki hizo todo lo posible por negarse educadamente

-me encantaría pero tengo que ir de compras hoy por la tarde , ya me lo encargaron disculpa , será en otra ocasión –se inclinó a manera de disculpa y tomando su mochila se alejó del lugar , dejando a Ren derrotada

-"no puedo creer que se negara … " ahhh no me rendiré volveré a intentar .-la chica se quedo viendo desaparecer al Fuuchoin con una mirada decisiva que indicaba claramente que no seria esa la ultima vez que intentaría , no era de las que se daban por vencidas

Kazuki se encontró con su amigo alvino en el corredor

-¿Qué quería esa Ren?-preguntó el peligris con curiosidad

-quería invitarme a tomar café juntos y preguntarme si ya no estaba molesto

-¿y que le dijiste?-preguntó aun mas curioso

-le dije que no podía que tenia cosas que hacer .. pero que tal vez otro día

-si seguro "otro día" –dijo riendo Makube

-no se realmente durante cuanto tiempo puede seguir diciéndoles que "otro día" .. espero Juubei regrese pronto , Ren no es de las que acepta un "no" por respuesta seguro seguirá insistiendo hasta la desesperación y no descansara hasta que le diga que si.

-mejor le hubiera dicho que un estabas molesto y te hubieras dado la vuelta ignorándola

-no puedo fingir eternamente que estoy molesto , mira que ya paso tiempo , ni a ti que fuiste el afecto sigues molesto aun seria ridículo que siguiera diciendo que estoy enojado no me creerían .. .

-bueno si tu lo dices .. y eso que aun no lo ha intentado Toshiki , cuando no es Ren es Oryu , no se que vas a hacer a fin de cuentas

-no lo se ya se me ocurrirá algo .. además no eso lo que me inquieta en estos momentos , lo que de verdad me tiene desconcertado es que ya tengo varios días de no saber de Juubei .. no me ha llamado –dijo con un poco de preocupación –espero todo este bien

-tranquilo seguramente ha estado con mucho que hacer , debe estar cansado , en cuanto tenga un respiro seguro te llama

-si , eso es , tienes razón , gracia –Kazuki sonrió casi forzadamente y suspiro con desgano

-tranquilo no creo que sea nada malo

-si , no vale la pena estar preocupado , todo esta bien –se dijo el Fuuchoin buscando tranquilizarse

**

-Buenas tardes , ¿como se siente hoy?-saludo el Kakei amistosamente , Gibiki estaba sentada leyendo un libro , pero en cuanto escucho entrar al medico , abandono su lectura por un instarte y sonrió sonrosada al practicante

-Hola Juubei .. ¿como estas?

-muy bien gracias y usted ¿como esta? ¿Cómo se jha sentido?-pregunto revisando la ficha diaria

-mejor gracias , pero déjame de tratarme de usted .. ¿cuantas veces te lo he dicho?-le reclamó divertidamente

-lo siento , no me puedo acostumbrar

-ahh que educado –dijo suspirando pesadamente

-¿como va con sus antibióticos?

-pues bien creo , aun me falta 4 días para completar el tiempo de la dosis por fortuna no me han causado molestias

-que bueno me alegra ¿esta comiendo bien?

-si , eso creo por fin mejoraron un poco las comidas –dijo a modo de chiste , Juuebi solo sonrió ligeramente

-que serio!!! Jajajaja

-¿Qué estaba leyendo?-Juubei revisó curioso el libro que descansaba el mesita de noche al lado de la cama

-Steinbeck , las Uvas de la ira..

-gusta de la literatura Estadounidense he?

-conoce la obra de Steinbeck

-si algo , no mucho , no soy bueno con el ingles-dijo el Kakei tímidamente

-ya ,. Es interesante , nos muestra otra forma de vida , creo que la literatura siempre busca trasmitir algo profundo , que el lector debe percibir con su sensibilidad , muestra la realidad muy cruda y hasta cruel –dijo con seriedad acariciando las portadas del libro

-tiene usted razón , pocas personas se interesan hoy en día , en leer buena literatura , me da gusto saber que le apasiona la lectura … ¿Qué otros autores le gustan?

-a pues no lo se , tengo muchos .. me encanta Hemingway , Onetti, Vargas Llosa …

-tengo algunos libros entre mis cosas si usted quiere se los puede traer , el tiempo pasa mas rápido cuando se esta embebido en una lectura interesante

-jeje , muchas gracias me encantaría

-me alegra que se sienta mas animada , regresaré por al noche para tomarle sus exámenes de rutina , descanse , nos vemos al rato –Juubei tomó nota rápida en su libreta de ficha medica y salio de la habitación . Gibiki retomó su libro y continuó leyendo la pagina donde había dejado el separador .

**

El pelilargo iba saliendo del salón de audiovisuales, estaba solo , como cosa rara , pues Macube no había llegado, había pescado un resfriando desde el fin de semana pasado .

-Kazuki!!!!-el aludido se paro para voltear a ver quien le estaba llamando con tanta insistencia

-Toshiki.. hola –Kazuki De inmediato sintió venir los problemas en cuanto vio al rubio parado frente a el con esa gran sonría de oreja a oreja .

-oye , ya es viernes , no tienes planes para hoy? .. no te gustaría ir al cine conmigo?-le preguntó ansioso esperando que el Fuuchoin no se negara

-ahh pues ,sabes de hecho hoy tengo que ir a visitar a Macube , le prometí llevarle las tareas , por que como esta resfriado , se le prometí desde ayer y no puedo faltarle , lo siento será otro día , gracias por la oferta

-pero .. Kazu… anda solo un rato luego vas a ver a tu amigo el pelos blancos ..

-de verdad n puedo debo además pasar a hacer unas compras .. mejor otro día vamos mas tranquilos

-que tal mañana sábado .. ¿podrías?-Toshiki no parecía querer darse por vencido

-no lo se .. si quieres mejor te aviso por teléfono

-de acuerdo te dejaré apuntado mi numero –Oruyu sacó in papel y lapicero y se lo apunto felizmente

-y tu .. ¿me das tu numero?-le preguntó sacando otro pedazo de papel en blanco

-a .. pues es que ahora en estos momentos no tengo celular , lo perdí hace algunos días .. mejor te llamo yo ..

-pero …-a Toshiki no le dio timen a decir mas nada por que Kazuki le interrumpió

-mira la hora –dijo fingiendo sobresalto mientras veía su reloj-llegaré tarde , te veo adiós cuídate –Kazuki se apresuró a huir del lugar antes que Toshiki siguiera insistiendo , cada vez era mas difícil sacárselo de encima .

-"uff estovo cerca"

**

A las 6:30 a Juubei le tocó volver a pasar a la habitación 201 , para revisar a Gibiki , ella estaba tranquila escuchando música en su Ipod , al ver entrar al practicante se quitó los audífonos y le sonrió feliz , las mejillas se le tiñeron de rojo .

-Hola Juubei .. ¿como estas, mucho trabajo ?

-bueno si algo ..

-¿Qué tal se a portado el residente con ustedes?-preguntó tímidamente

-pues si es algo estricto , en verdad es que a veces si da algo de miedo –dijo el chico medio divertido

-jejeje , pero míralo por el lado bueno , serán excelentes médicos , muy responsables .

-si tienes razón la disciplina es buena, mire .. le traje algo que espero le guste –Juubei le tendió unos un par de libros de pasta gruesa y oscura

-son los primeros dos tomos de "En busca del Tiempo perdido" de Proust , espero le guste

-ohh DIos Prost , siempre quise leerlos , son 7 tomos de una historia familiar llena de sorpresas , me encanta mil gracias , te los cuidare muy bien

-esos son suyos .. se los regalo-le dijo el chico amablemente

-¿en serio? .. muchas gracias los cuidare mucho –la chica abrazo los libros con cariño y devoción

-por nada

-mil gracias Juubei , de verdad son un regalo maravilloso –de pronto la chica estaba sollozando , Juubie se sorprendió de ver esa faceta en Gibiki quién siempre era alegre y bromista y se acercó a ella

-¿esta bien? ¿Qué paso?-preguntó un poco preocupado

-no es nada disculpa , recordé algo que me entristeció

-lo lamento eso , no quería hacerle recordar malos ratos

-no , no es un recuerdo malo .. es muy agradable pero me da nostalgia –dijo enjugándose las lagrimas

-.. ya veo .. tranquila

-yo .. perdí a mis esposo hace 2 años –Juubie abrió grandes sus ojos , y sintió que el corazón se le oprimía al escuchar esas palabras

-yo .. lo siento mucho , no lo sabia

-tranquilo .. es solo que a mi esposo su escritor favorito era Proust .. y Balzac, era un hombre que amaba la literatura el me enseñó el gusto por los libros , era un hombre muy bueno , amable y dulce , un gran deportista ,pero un día salio en bicicleta a entrenar , y un auto lo arrolló , la persona que conducía el carro iba mandando mensajes de texto por celular y no se dio cuenta que el iba a delante .. todo fue un accidente , esa persona acaba de salir de la cárcel hace algunos meses , no le guardo rencor , era una joven mujer .. solo se distrajo .. –mas lagrimas caían de sus ojos rodando por su pálidas mejillas

-no sabe cuanto lo siento , no pensé que regalarle esto le hiciera recordar algo tan triste , de verdad no siento

-Juubei.. –la voz de Gibiki se escuchaba entrecortada y quebradiza

-¿si?

-acércate… por favor –al siguiente instante la mujer estaba abrazada llorando convulsivamente contra el pecho de Juubei quien no sabia que hacer , trató de consolarla devolviéndole el abrazo con cariño

**continuara … **

* Lo de Penélope es un personaje de la Odisea de Homero , es la esposa de Odiseo , Ulises , ella le espera a su regreso de sus aventuras , por que el se fue a otras tierras a combatir como guerrero y mientras le espera le aparecen muchos pretendientes pero ella los rechaza siempre diciendo que esta cosiendo una prenda y que hasta que la termine les dirá si escoge a uno , pero ella cose la tela de día y por las noches la descose para no terminar jamás y así hacer tiempo a que Odiseo regrese , por que ella ama intensamente a su esposo y es incapaz de serle infiel .

Parece que Gibiki siempre tuvo un triste pasado , pero que hará ahora Juubei? Se ha estado involucrando mucho con esta mujer .. y por otro lado que hará Kazuki para quitarse de encima a Ren y Toshiki que insisten en seguirle invitando para salir con ellos .. no dejen de leer que las cosas se pondrán cada vez mas interesantes , mil gracias por los reviews y por su paciencia , cuídense .

Chao!!!

**Darky-chan:** hola amiga mil gracias por tu review , me da gusto que estés disfrutando la historia , disculpa que me demorara tanto en actualizar , las cosas se pondrá mas interesantes de ahora en adelante y pues Kazuki aun no sabe nada de la situación en la que esta Juubei .. por favor sigue leyendo .. jeje que la pases bien y hasta el siguiente cap.

Bye!!!


	14. enamorada

Hola saludos a tods , Klover chan ha vuelto de entre los muertos (no estaba muerta andaba de parranda) disculpen ustedes la horrible tardanza .. de verdad les ruego me tengan paciencia XXD , pues bien , les agradezco que sigan leyendo y que aun a pesar de todo no se han distanciado de la historia … con ustedes el capi 14 . Espero lo disfruten y muchas gracias por el apoyo y la paciencia que me han tenido . Espero sus comentarios .

**Disclaimer:** GB no me pertenece es propiedad de su respectivos dueños no hago esto con fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo al contrario lo hago por un rato de diversión y porque amo la serie … además que casi nunca tengo sueño en las noches y prefiero esperar la inspiración y ponerme a escribir algo , jejejeje .

En el capítulo anterior de volver a encontrarnos …

-yo .. perdí a mis esposo hace 2 años –Juubie abrió grandes sus ojos , y sintió que el corazón se le oprimía al escuchar esas palabras

-yo .. lo siento mucho , no lo sabia

-tranquilo .. es solo que a mi esposo su escritor favorito era Proust .. y Balzac, era un hombre que amaba la literatura el me enseñó el gusto por los libros , era un hombre muy bueno , amable y dulce , un gran deportista ,pero un día salio en bicicleta a entrenar , y un auto lo arrolló , la persona que conducía el carro iba mandando mensajes de texto por celular y no se dio cuenta que el iba a delante .. todo fue un accidente , esa persona acaba de salir de la cárcel hace algunos meses , no le guardo rencor , era una joven mujer .. solo se distrajo .. –mas lagrimas caían de sus ojos rodando por su pálidas mejillas

-no sabe cuanto lo siento , no pensé que regalarle esto le hiciera recordar algo tan triste , de verdad no siento

-Juubei.. –la voz de Gibiki se escuchaba entrecortada y quebradiza

-¿si?

-acércate… por favor –al siguiente instante la mujer estaba abrazada llorando convulsivamente contra el pecho de Juubei quien no sabia que hacer , trató de consolarla devolviéndole el abrazo con cariño

**Enamorada **

**-**Lo siento mucho .. no .. no era mi intención ,- la joven se limpió las lagrimas, tenia las mejillas sonrosadas y la voz entrecortada

-tranquila , comprendo su tristeza es natural ante una situación como esa , no era mi intención recordarle a usted mementos tristes .

-gracias Juubei , espero no incomodarte –la joven se separó del abrazo abochornada , Juubei caballerosamente le tendió un pañuelo limpio.

Se quedaron silenciosos , un silencio un poco embarazoso , pues la muchacha aun sollozaba y nuevas lagrimas caían de vez en cuando de sus ojos resbalando por sus mejillas enrojecidas , Juubei no sabia que mas decirle o como consolarla , era una situación muy dura , sin embargo ella era fuerte , pues siempre luchaba por mantener su buen humor . Juubei se imaginaba de que manera racionaría el si veía llorar a Kazuki así tan desconsoladamente , el pensar en él le aceleró el pulso y lo hizo ruborizar , se recriminó tener ideas de alegría y placer en su mente cuando la persona frente a el estaba tan destrozada . Sin embargo el rubor que cubrió esporádicamente las facciones del Kakei fue malinterpretado, por la joven quien sin querer se hacia extrañas ilusiones .

-debo irme , tengo que revisar a otros pacientes ¿se siente mejor?-preguntó un Juubei un poco nervioso , tratando de recobrar la compostura

-si gracias , estoy mejor , discúlpame , creo que no supe controlarme –se disculpó con timidez

-tranquila debe descansar , la veo mañana –Juubei salió de la habitación con la mirada perdida y decidió olvidarse del asunto lo mejor seria no volver a tocar el tema con ella .

Esa noche Juubei estaba muy cansado , y su cabeza llena de ideas extrañas , que no tuvo oportunidad de llamar a Kazuki por teléfono, apenas se recostó en su cama y calló en los brazos de Morfeo , aunque su sueño fue intranquilo movido por sueños extraños y alguna pesadillas .

Kazuki por su lado , se había quedado hasta tarde repasando Francés , pues ya habían entrado a la siguiente etapa de pronunciación y conversación y esta unidad seria mas complicada , extrañaba la llamada nocturna de Juubei pero pensó que seguramente el pobre Kakei estaba muy ocupado y que cuando tuviera mas tiempo lo llamaría sin falta , además el no se animaba a llamarle por la misa situación ¿y si estaba en un momento de mucha tensión y trabajo y lo llamaba interrumpiéndolo?. Eso sonaba mal.

Así decidió mejor contenerse de llamarlo y mejor optó por dejarle un mensaje , en cuanto estuvo mas cansado y sentía que no estaba completamente concentrado en su tarea mejor decidió escuchar un rato de música en sus audífonos , no tardó mucho en quedarse dormido. Esa noche soñó a Juubei lo soñó como cuando eran pequeños y soñó también a Juubei tal como estaba en esos días mas recientes , de el día en que se despidieron en la estación del tren .

Al día síguete Kazuki despertó al sentir vibrar su teléfono , era una respuesta de parte de Juubei , sonrió de contento al ver el mensajito que le había dejado su querido Juubei .

"_Disculpa que no te haya llamado he estado ocupado , te quiero mucho, éxitos en tus clases. Besos"_

Las mejillas de Kazuki se tornaron rojizas al leer el mensajito, besó su celular y lo guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón suspirando emocionado y con renovadas fuerzas .

Llego temprano al salón , limpió el pizarrón , y ordenó los escritorios , pero esa mañana a Toshiki Oryu también había madrugado .

-Kazuki , buenos días , llegaste temprano , estas de buen humor verdad-dijo el rubio coquetamente

-ahh , buenos días Toshiki , ¿por que piensas que estoy feliz?-preguntó curiosamente aun sonriendo

-te escuché tarareando alegremente ¿te sucedió algo que te alegrara?-le preguntó el chico rubio de manera sensual

-ahh .. –Kazuki no supo que decir , solo se sonrojó intensamente y vio hacia la ventana tratando de disimular aunque sea un poco .

-la persona que amas debe ser infinitamente afortunada .. vaya que envidia me da

-Toshiki..

-toma te trajes estas flores , espero te gusten..-Toshi descubrió un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas escondidas tras su espalda y se las tendió al joven Fuuchoin quien le veía sorprendido y azareado

-ahh yo no puedo aceptarlas-trató de disculparse

-anda , no te estas comprometiendo solo por aceptar las rosas , además no querrás que se marchiten todas –el ramo era realmente bello , las rosas de un color rojo oscuro casi corinto como la misma sangre , grandes y frondosas

-pues , no se .. yo..

-anda no te hagas de rogar , si te las diera Juubei se las aceptarías con los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cierto-dijo divertidamente este ultimo comentario hizo sonrojar al pelilargo aun mas profusamente .Kazuki aceptó , un poco incomodo , las rosas de Toshiki .

-gracias las pondré en agua fresca en cuanto llegue a casa –dijo aun con la cabeza baja

-por nada , que bueno que me las aceptaras .. ya sabes que si necesitas algo , platicar con alguien puedes contar conmigo –Toshiki estaba por ponerse mas coqueto con el chico cuando entró Ren a grandes zancadas y se quedó viendo la escenita con la cara verde de la envidia

-Buenos días Ren … es decir buenas noches .. llegas tarde -dijo el rubio buscando provocar a la chica , Kazuki sintió venir otra de esas peleas entre los dos alumnos nuevos pero mas compañeros del curso comenzaron a llegar , lo que incomodó a los chicos y tuvieron que posponer sus diferencias s roces para mas tarde , también Macube entro al salón con sus mochila y sus libros .

-vaya .. así que aceptando regalos , no puedo creerlo Kazuki –dijo el alvino viendo las rosas sin perder detalle , y en un tono mero divertido y acusador

-no tuve mas opción

-si seguro .. –la profesora llegó al rato y la clase comenzó tranquilamente , todos los estudiantes no paraban de ver a Kazuki algunos con envidia otros con curiosidad el hermoso arreglo floral que tenia Kazuki sobre su escritorio , preguntándose quien se las había dado y tratando de recolectar chismes sobre si el Fuuchoin había conseguido pareja .Todo ese murmullo a su alrededor de verdad incomoda mucho a Kazuki quien ya no sabia ni donde meterse con la cara completamente colorada , y a la vez Toshiki estaba henchido de orgullo y sonreía confianzudamente haciéndole muecas a la rival que estaba tan molesta que ni quiera desprendía sus ojos de la ventana por no ver las caras de triunfo del rubio .

Por fortuna el día de clases finalizo sin problemas , Kazuki aprovecho para escurrirse rápidamente fuera del salón , sin darle mucha oportunidad a sus admiradores de preguntarle algo .. Macube solo se concreto en seguirlo a paso apresurado.

-Todos te miraban en clases . ¿te diste cuenta?-le dijo el alvino en cuanto le dio alcance al Fuuchoin

-si ya no se , ni me lo recuerdes –dijo Kazuki muy azareado

-¿para que rayos le recibiste las rosas? , le estas dando alas y luego .. te meterás en problemas

-ya lo se , lo hice por cortesía , pero será la primera y la ultima cosa que le recibiré –dijo Kazuki aun caminando apresuradamente , Macube apenas lograba darle alcance para platicar con el .

-¿viste la cara que tenia Ren? .. estaba muerta de los celos

-si me di cuenta , por un momento pensé que comenzarían las disputas

-si que problema , cambiando de tema, ¿ya le comentaste a Juubei que iras para Akihabara?

-no se aun , no la verdad es que no he podido hablar tranquilamente con el , ha tenido mucho que hacer solo nos hemos mensajeado y pues eso quisiera decírselo en una llamada no por mensajito

-ya , razón , pero si iras ¿cierto?

-no lo se , no estoy muy seguro si sea una buena idea , no es un día de descanso y de relax , recuerda que esta estudiando medicina , hay que reconsiderar eso , la verdad me da pena llegar e importunarlo –Kazuki sonaba poco convencido de sus propias palabras , veía las rosas en sus brazos y se sentía peor

-pero si ya te habías decidido , sonaste muy convencido la otra vez –le reclamó Macube

-pues no se , ya no estoy tan seguro –Kazuki solo se sonrojo ligeramente y volvió su mirada a su ramo de rosas

-¿crees que de verdad hice mal al recibírselas a Toshiki?-pregunto un poco angustiado

-lo hecho , hecho esta , pero intenta ser mas frío con esos dos , a la próxima seguro será Ren , es casi un hecho

-tienes razón .. pues no se si fuera a Akihabra te avisaré

-píensalo bien , seria una linda sorpresa de tu parte , saludar un rato a Juubei , ni que Akihabara estuviera del otro lado del mundo ..

-tienes razón , gracias amigo

**

Mientras tanto en el hospital , había llegado la hora en que Juubei tendría que volver a la habitación 201 y chequear a Gibiki estaba nervioso , no sabia que pasaría de ahora en adelante , sin embargo traro de actuar lo mas tranquilamente posible y hacerse el desentendido hasta lo imposible

-buenas noches . ¿como se siente?-le preguntó de lo mas normal al entrar en la habitación , Gibiki en cuanto le vio le sonrió amablemente , de inmediato se dio cuenta que la joven se había sonrosado bastante

-mejor ,gracais

-¿ya le trajeron su cena?

-si , ya la he terminado también –dijo señalado la bandeja vacia

-le tomare la presión y la temperatura –Juubei saco su equipo y reviso los signos vitales de la chica , al poner el estetoscopio se percató que su corazón estaba taquicardico , pero no demasiado , luego coloco su mano sobre la frente de Gibiki , estaba ligeramente tibia .

-esta bien , ¿ya se tomo sus pastillas?-pregunto tomando notas en su cuaderno

-si , ya hace un rato

-bien .

-Juubei sobre lo que paso hoy en la mañana , .. yo –la chica pareció volverse tímida de pronto , Juubei temió tocar el tema que la entristecería de nuevo

-tranquila , olvidemos eso , no creo que le haga bien , usted esta aquí para sentirse mejor , recuerde que lo que un medico busca siempre es la salud de sus pacientes –le dijo con una sonrisa

-cuando sonríes así , te pareces aun mas a el –los ojos grises de la aquella mujer se perdieron por un momento en los azulados de Juubei ambos se sonrojaron un poco

-debo irme , Juubei tomo sus cosas y trato disimuladamente de salir del cuarto pero sintió como era tomado de la muñeca derecha

-no te vayas aun , por favor –Gibiki mantenía su rostro gacho apretando con fuerzas la mano del practicante , Juubei no supo que decir pero accedió a acompañarla un poco mas , sentándose en la silla que estaba cercana a su cama

-Juubei .. Kakei .. sabes .. no quiero que pienses que es solo por que te pareces a mi esposo , es .. es algo mas .. yo ..

El Kakei tragó saliva , necesitaba decirle que no era posible , pero ¿como? ¿Sin lastimarla?

_**Continuará …. **_

**Pues ya ven como se estan poniendo las cosas … no se pierdan por nada de este mundo el siguiente capi "cap 15. eres mi medicina ".. y con ustedes les dejo con un pequeño adelanto del capitulo siguiente .**

"_**-**__y entonces?-preguntó Makujita viendo el rostro desesperado de su compañero_

_-de verdad creo que seria lo mejor para ella , yo cuidaré a tu paciente si tu te haces cargo de Gibiki.-el Kakei estaba decidido aunque esto le costara las practicas e incluso su titulo de médico _

_-por Hipócrates de verdad amas a Kazuki _

_**_

_-hola Kazuki , que curioso que no viniera tu amigo el alvino y que buena suerte para mi que tampoco apareciera Toshiki Oryu por aquí .. –Ren sonreía picadamente a un pobre Kazuki que no sabia como evitar esa situación tan comprometedora _

_-Ren .. yo .. _

**

_-Gibiki no para de preguntar por ti , deberías hablar con ella y decirle la verdad _

_-¿pero como? No quiero hacerla sentir mal, ni tampoco lastimarla de nuevo "_

**ya saben si quieres abr que de que se trata todo esto , no dejen de lee , hasta entonces chao!!!**

**Sayonara!!! **


	15. depresion, ataque , intercambio

**Hola que tal , aunque de nuevo retrasada con la actualización , pero les tengo buenas noticias , estoy de vacaciones y tendré mas tiempo par actualizar mis historias , además he notado que ya no tengo muchos reviews últimamente , y eso podría ser un problema , ya que parece que la historia ya no la han seguido mucho , pero no se desanimen que no decepcionare a las personas que si la están leyendo y que me han tenido paciencia , y me han dado apoyo para continuarla , ya que la continuaré por ellas que seguro querrán saber que mas pasara .. además de que este fic pronto llegará a su final , por eso les agradezco su paciencia y ánimos . Con ustedes el cap. 15 .**

**Dislcaimer: GB no me pretende es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños , ya saben el resto , bla , bla**

Sin mas que decir al fic…

_En el capitulo anterior de "volver a encontrarnos"… _

-Juubei sobre lo que paso hoy en la mañana , .. yo –la chica pareció volverse tímida de pronto , Juubei temió tocar el tema que la entristecería de nuevo

-tranquila , olvidemos eso , no creo que le haga bien , usted esta aquí para sentirse mejor , recuerde que lo que un medico busca siempre es la salud de sus pacientes –le dijo con una sonrisa

-cuando sonríes así , te pareces aun mas a el –los ojos grises de la aquella mujer se perdieron por un momento en los azulados de Juubei ambos se sonrojaron un poco

-debo irme , Juubei tomo sus cosas y trato disimuladamente de salir del cuarto pero sintió como era tomado de la muñeca derecha

-no te vayas aun , por favor –Gibiki mantenía su rostro gacho apretando con fuerzas la mano del practicante , Juubei no supo que decir pero accedió a acompañarla un poco mas , sentándose en la silla que estaba cercana a su cama

-Juubei .. Kakei .. sabes .. no quiero que pienses que es solo por que te pareces a mi esposo , es .. es algo mas .. yo ..

El Kakei tragó saliva , necesitaba decirle que no era posible , pero ¿como? ¿Sin lastimarla?

**15. Depresión – Ataque –Intercambio **

La chica permanecía aferrada a Juubei como si soltándolo se le fuera la vida o se acabara el mundo , sollozaba tiernamente conmoviendo el alma de Juubei , quien no sabia que hacer o que decir , no podía corresponderle a sus sentimientos pues el amaba a Kazuki con toda su alma , pero tampoco quería dañarla cuando su razón de medico era ayudar a los pacientes , decirle eso la dañaría , Juubei se sentía confundido .

-Juubei .. yo .. yo .. solo .. –la chica no paraba de sollozar en sus labios aferrándose la uniforme del joven , llenándole de lagrimas

-tranquila estoy aquí –Juubei solo le devolvió el abrazo tratando de calmarla lo mejor que podía , pero sin saber que una mirada curiosa los observaba desde el pasillo malinterpretándolo todo .

_Mientras tanto----_

Kazuki recibía mensajes mas menos frecuente de Juubei pero ya casi no hablaban por teléfono , Juubei siempre estaba ocupado y no tenia mucho tiempo para platicar . Kazuki se sentía un poquito abandonado pues a veces quería platicarle de muchas cosas y el estudiante de medicina siempre cortaba rápido las llamadas , pero aun así , fue comprensivo , pues la carrera de medicina era complicada y requería de concentración y esfuerzo , así que no lo culpaba.

Sin embargo las cosas se le estaban empezando a complicar , las ultima semanas , la anterior semana Ren , le habia llevado globos de corazones al otro día Toshiki le llevo mariachis a la escuela y fue muy bochornoso , después Ren le mando un arreglo de flores de tulipanes y rosas , al día siguiente Toshiki escribía a en letras enormes un poema de amor en la pizarra aun mas embarazoso que los mariachis , el otro día Ren lo acosaba con millones de piropos que le mandaba por celular , al otro día Toshiki le llevaba un súper almuerzo gourmet , al la próxima Ren lo invitaba al cine , Toshiki al teatro , Ren al parque temático , Toshiki a un concierto , Ren le hacia una tarjeta enorme , Toshiki le llevaba obsequios , Ren le obsequiaba una pulsera , Toshiki un collar , Ren un dije , Toshiki un prendedor ..Ren un soso de felpa de mas de 3 metros , y eso era de todos los días tratando cada uno de ellos de ganarse su corazón , pero el alma y corazón de Kazuki pertenecían a otra persona , pero los estudiantes nuevos , no querían aceptar eso por ningún motivo. Ya todos en la academia de lenguas sabían de aquello y siempre estaban murmurando cosas a las espaladas de Fuuchoin que se sentía mas que incomodo por la situación .

Pero eso no fue todo , un día todo se salió de sus manso , ya que siempre se negaba a recibir los obsequios y declinaba a las invitaciones de sus dos enamorados , pensó que así poco a poco se darían por vendidos y lo dejarían en paz por lo menos para hacer tiempo a que regresara Juubei de Akihabara pero se equivocó .

Estaba lavándose las manos en el lavadero del baño , estregando sus manos con suavidad estas hacían espuma por el jabón y el agua las limpiaba , de pronto sin previo

aviso Toshiki Oryu salió detrás de el tomándolo por sorpresa .

-Oryu –Kazuki apenas se giró para ver al rubio agarrarlo con fuerzas de la espalada

-ya estoy harto Kazuki .. te lo he pedido por las buenas, esperando que accedieras , pero ya mi paciencia se acabó dijo en tono molesto y con descaro mientras en sus labios se dibuja una sonrisa burlona y sarcástica que asusto mucho al pelilargo .

-de que estas hablando?-Kazuki quería quitárselo de encima sus manos eran pensadas y bruscas

-es terrible .. yo trato de ser amable contigo , de ser caballeroso y conquistarte poco a poco , con delicadeza pero veo que tendré que hacer como lo hacían nuestros antepasados cavernícolas a las mala y a la fuerza , como animales , esto ultimo lo dijo mientras se lamia los labios lascivamente

-que cosa?-Kazuki sintió verdadera repugnancia y empalidecía de susto , Toshiki agarró a Kazuki de la cintura y empezó a bajarle la ropa , con brusquedad

-NOOO!!! QUE HACES? TOSHIKI POR FAVOR ..

-ya no aguanto mas .. tu no me haces caso y yo te necesito no te das cuenta Kazuki .. QUIERO TENERTE ESTOY DESESPERADO

-NO!!! POR FAVOR DEJAME IR –Kazuki forcejeaba inútilmente pues las manos de Toshiki parecían pinzas o garras que lo lastimaban y lo apretaba mas y mas , cuanto el mas intentaba liberarse

-SERAS MIO AUNQUE SEA A LA FUERZA

-NO POR FAVOR COMPRENDE .. ASI NO QUIERO LAS COSAS

-PERO YO SI

los ojos caobas de Kazuki se abrieron desmesuradamente e intento gritar pero Toshiki tapo la boca , con la gruesa y toscaza palma de su mano , lo apretó y lo estaba lastimando , lo tenia presionado contra el lavabo y trataba e quitarle la ropa salvajemente , Kazuki quería ir , gritar llamar a alguien por auxilio , ya que Toshiki estaba fuera de si , completamente dominado por sus insititos , lo quería besar salvajemente , pero Kazuki traba a toda costa deshacerse de el , sus labios eran solo para Juubei y no dejarían que nadie lo besara y menos de esa manera tan sucia y abusiva , tan lasciva y pervertida .. sin embargo Toshiki era mas fuerte y de verdad lo estaba dañando , pues lo tenia pegado a su cuerpo , Kazuki se sintió inútil ante las fuerzas del rubio , trató de morder de patear , pero Toshiki lo tenia tan sujeto que pensó que le rompería un hueso y ahora le bajaba los pantalones bruscamente , Kazuki no podía creer lo que estaba pasando iba a ser abusado , allí en el baño del instituto estando Juubei lejos , y el solo quería entregarse a su Juubei y a nadie mas , lloraba desesperado .

_en otra parte del instituto _

-Oye .. no has visto a Kazuki?-Ren se acercó al alvino de mala gana pregunto con algo de desdén por el amigo de Macube

-no , no lo he visto –le dijo cortante

-que raro , tampoco he visto a Toshiki –Ren de pronto asocio las cosas en su mente , y al parecer Macube también tubo un mal presentimiento

-no he visto a ninguno de los dos desde la hora de descanso

-ayúdame a buscarlos quieres tengo un mal presentimiento –Ren y Macube se pusieron a buscarlos sin éxito subieron y bajaron los pisos del instituto pero nada ..

-donde rayos estarán?-Ren parecía desesperada , ya que Toshiki no era para nada de fiar

-trataré de llamar a Kazu a su celular –Macube disco los números pero Kazuki no contestaba

-y que pasa? No contesta?-Ren estaba mas y mas ansiosa

-no ..

-esto me huele mal

--

El celular de Kazuki vibraba el bolsillo del pantalón e inútilmente trató de alcanzar el aparato como su única salvación pero la mano de Toshiki le cortó su recorrido hacia el móvil y seguía en su intento de besarlo , Kazuki sollozaba con angustia , Toshiki se bajó sus propios jeans y estaba por bajar la ropa interior de Kazuki cuando de pronto … alguien escuchó las suplicas del pelilargo pues se escuchó como alguien halaba de cadena en uno de los cubículos de los sanitarios , y de allí salio un joven de gafas y cabello púrpura , que se les quedó viendo con sobresalto

-déjalo , o iré a la dirección y cuando sepan lo que estabas tratando de hacer te expulsaran de la academia por acoso sexual –Toshiki palideció al ver al chico allí de pie , el había pensado que no había nadie mas que ellos dos en el baño pero no contó con ese inconveniente la mirada del otro joven era valiente y desafiante , estaba seguro que si cumpliría su palabra de acusarlo , así que no tuvo mas remedio que posponer sus necesidades y sucios placeres , se subió los pantalones de nuevo en su lugar y soltó a Kazuki quien cayó de rodillas al suelo del baño sollozando y cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos , Toshiki solo salio del baño apenado con la cabeza gacha y golpeó la puerta tras de si sin decir nada .

-Estas bien?-el joven de gafas ayudó a Kazuki a incorporarse y le llevo papel higiénico para que se limpiara las lagrimas que no dejaban de caer por sus mejillas .

-muchas gracias estoy bien , que bueno que no estábamos solos

-tranquilo , ya paso todo ¿no te hizo daño verdad?

-no

El estudiante de gafas ayudó a Kazuki a levantarse y a arreglarse la ropa , salieron juntos , y justo en ese momento llegaron Ren y Macube

-KAZUKI!!!-Ambos se acercaron corriendo al ver el estado de shock en que estaba el joven Fuuchoin

-¿Qué paso?-preguntó Macube con gran susto

-el esta bien, denle agua para que le pase , con permiso –el joven de gafas se alejó de lo mas normal bajando las escaleras

-que sucedió? Kazuki.. que paso dinos –Ren trataba de hacer contestar al pelilargo que no paraba de llorar

-To.. Toshiki –acertó a decir entre espasmos

-¿Qué te hizo?

-trató .. trató de violarme en el baño – un largo llanto acompañó a las palabras y Ren sintió un odio profundo por el rubio apretó la mandíbula con rabia hasta que sus dientes rechinaron al toparse unos contra otros y golpeó el suelo con sus puños

-MALDITO!!!

-que cosa? Que Toshiki hizo que?!!!- Macube a su vez abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos celestes , y ayudó a limpiar nuevas lagrimas que resbalaba pro el pálido rostro de Kazuki

-DESVENTURADO LO MATO!!!-Ren se incorporó y salió corriendo a toda prisa escaleras abajo dispuesta a hacer trisas al rubio con sus propias manos

-Tranquilo ya paso todo , lo bueno es que no te hizo nada y que todo salio bien

-gracias a ese estudiante de gafas si no hubiera sido por el seguro Toshiki si hubiera logrado su propósito –mas llanto y el cuerpo le temblaba

- INBECIL –Macube acompañó a Kazuki a su casa , ya no entraron a las próximas clases

--

_En el hospital de Akihabara _

-Vaya Dr. Kakei , se ve que la paso muy bien con su "pacientita favorita" veo que ya se están conociendo mejor –Juubei empalideció al escuchar decir eso a Makujita , por alguna razón se había dado cuenta del asunto .

-no es lo que crees –se defendió rápidamente

-no que va, solo estaban jugando a los abrazos "cariñosos" –agregó el pelirrojo con marcada con picardía

-no es verdad tu no entiendes nada , Gibiki esta sufriendo mucho , no podía hacer mas que tratar de consolarla era lo mas correcto

-oh que bien ahora cosuelas a dos chicas a Kazuki y Gibiki que Don Juan no esta mal –lo codeo haciendo enojar al Kakei

-mira deja ya eso , tu en primer lugar no sabes nada de Gibiki .. además –no lo dejó terminar pues continuo su ataque

-no pero bien se ve que tu ya sabes mucho de ella…

-escúchame Makijta déjame terminar quieres .. ¡ya se! Cambiaremos de pacientes , yo me encargo del tuyo y tu de Gibiki , sucede que ella esta enamorada de mi , pero yo no puedo corresponderle por que soy novio de Kazuki y le amo , además ella solo me quiere por que me parezco a su esposo que falleció hace años y cuando me ve lo recuerda , ahora esta muy dolorida por eso y cree que yo soy la solución a sus tristezas , por eso … debemos cambiar pacientes , si ya no me ve mas , olvidará todo

-cambiar pacientes? , estas loco el jefe de residentes nos matará si se enterara , esto no es un juego , ella fue el paciente que te fue asignada desde el inicio , aguántate y ya pronto le darán de alta

-que no te das cuenta? Si ella me sigue viendo , no .. se …eso la afectará mas emocionalmente y sufrirá y eso no es lo que quiere un medico quiero que este mejor por eso es mejor que cambiemos de paciente yo me encargo del tuyo , por gruñon que sea solo hasta que le den el alta a Gibiki

-y si el residente se entera? Que diremos?-Makujita no parecía convencido

-si se diera cuenta , yo le explicaré todo , no te preocupes yo acepto la responsabilidad de cualquier cosa que nos pueda decir

- y entonces?-preguntó Makujita viendo el rostro desesperado de su compañero quien le rogaba por que aceptara el tato

-de verdad creo que seria lo mejor para ella , yo cuidaré a tu paciente si tu te haces cargo de Gibiki.-el Kakei estaba decidido aunque esto le costara las practicas e incluso su titulo de médico

_-_por Hipócrates de verdad amas a Kazuki–dijo un sorprendido Makujita

- claro que le amo , por favor.. lo harás?-Juubei unió sus dos manos en posición de suplica

-de acuerdo solo por que me doy cuenta que de verdad amas a Kazuki y no quieres lastimar a Gibiki tampoco , pero que conste que si nos descubren diré que fue idea tuya compadre

-gracias Makujita eres un gran amigo –estrecharon manos para confirmar su trato , desde las 6:00 de la tarde de ese día , Juubei Kakei dejaría de ser el medico de Gibiki y seria ahora Makujita ..

_-de nuevo en el instituto de Idiomas y lenguas -_

Kazuki ya estaba un poco mas recuperado del incidente del día anterior pero no dejaba de sentirse preocupado por si Toshiki volvía a parecer por allí , las cosas se le estaban complicando mucho , hasta el punto que no sabia que hacer con todo eso solo quería que Juubei volviera pronto , estaba casi al borde de las lagrimas de nuevo cuando de pronto y en el momento menos indicado aprecio Ren Randou

_-_hola Kazuki , que curioso que no viniera tu amigo el alvino y que buena suerte para mi que tampoco apareciera Toshiki Oryu por aquí .. –Ren sonreía picaramente a un pobre Kazuki que no sabia como evitar esa situación tan comprometedora y que aun estaba emocionalmente lastimado

-Ren .. yo .. –Kazuki retrocedió algunos pasos

-tranquilo , sabes no quiero molestarte mas –aquella palabras que salieron de la boca de la chica eran increíbles .. estaba escuchando bien?

-expulsaron a Oryu , a partir de hoy ya no asistirá a este instituto y además no creo que lo acepten en otros establecimientos , por que por acoso sexual te suspenden de todo –dijo con gran odio en cada palabra

-pero yo pensé que el estudiante del baño , no lo había denunciado

-tienes razón .. no fue el , fui yo

-Que!!

-yo le dije al director del instituto lo que Toshiki había hecho ..

-le contaste que …yo . que yo … . –Kazuki se sintió apesadumbrado y avergonzado

-tranquilo , le dije que era a mi a quien había intentado violar

-¿Qué cosa?-los ojos caobas de Kazuki se abrieron desmesuradamente

-yo también me iré de este instituto , hoy es mi último día , solo quería despedirme y decirte que puedes estar tranquilo , ya nadie te molestará disculpa si fui necia pero he aprendido a perder .. que seas muy feliz con Kakei … la chica cogió su mochila y poniéndosela a los hombros se fue de allí sin decir mas nada , Kazuki no podía creer lo que sucedía … se iba .. se sintió en conciliación con la chica pero también sintió un gran alivio de saber que podía volver a respirar tranquilo

-gracias Ren –le dijo en voz mas alta en cuando recobró el habla , ella no se volteó solo saludo en despedida con la mano en alto .

---

Esa tarde Gibiki estaba en su cuarto escuchando música en sus audífonos , cuando escuchó abrir la puerta de su habitación su corazón dio un vuelco al pensar que vería enterar a Juubei Kakei , y estaba feliz , sintiendo el sonrojo subirle a las mejillas pero de pronto se dio cuanta con sorpresa que era otro estudiante y no Juubie el que entraba..

-y Juubei? –fue lo primero que pregunto , Makujita entonces entendió que todo lo que le había referido su amigo era cierto

-buenas tardes Srita. Disculpe pero Juubie fue trasferido a otro paciente y ahora yo seré su médico –le sonrió amablemente pero la chica no parecía para nada feliz

-por que lo trasfirieron?-preguntó con molestia

-ordenes de los residentes –contestó brevemente el pelirrojo –soy Makujita tengo su ficha de datos y pues solo quería verificar si se tomó su medicina adecuadamente

-si me la tomé contestó cortante

-que bien , recogeré sus paltos si no le molesta

Gibiki bajó su mirada muy triste , no prestaba atención a Makujita y las preguntas que este le hacia solo las contestaba como monosílabos y de poca gana , Makujita ya estaba por salir de la habitación cuando la mujer le preguntó algo mas con voz recia pero también triste y frágil

-¿Cuándo vuelve Juubei?-su voz casi se quebraba

-no lo se hasta que diga el Médico Residente –contesto de nuevo con puntualidad

-ya veo

-feliz noche , que descanse

Gibiki no contestó solo se volteó dándole la espalda al pelirrojo estudiante y envolviéndose en las sabanas de su cama , Makujita apagó las luces y cerro cortésmente la puerta

-que duerma usted muy bien

---

Pasaron varias semanas , Kazuki había recuperado su buen humor de antes y estaba mas tranquilo , comía mejor y tenia mejor semblante Macube se alegró de ello , al parecer todo había comenzado mal para los estudiantes nuevos y por supuesto lo que mal inicia mal acaba , por suerte .

-y bien cuando iras a Akibara?-preguntó el alvino al pelilargo

-iré el fin de semana , ya le dejé un correo electrónico a Juubei y lo llamaré el viernes por la noche .

-Oh ya!!! Que bien , me alegra escucharte mas animado –le dijo Makube con una sonrisa sincera

-gracias , que bueno que todo saliera bien al final , ya no puedo esperar mas por ver a Juubei –dijo emocionado a la vez que sus mejillas se teñían de carmín

_--- mientras tanto en el hospital de Akibara—_

-tu paciente es cada vez mas difícil , ayer se enojó por que la sopa según el estaba "fría" y además por que las cortinas no abrían bien , es tan enojado que señor tan difícil de complacer –se quejaba el Kakei con Makujita pues su nuevo paciente era un ancianito mero difícil de tratar

-pues tu pacientita tampoco es nada fácil , ya deberían de haberla dado de alta desde hace mas de dos semana y aun esta aquí y no es por nada pero yo la veo mas desmejorada que recuperada , no ha querido comer muy bien y se rehúsa a tomar sus pastillas , la enfermera dijo que habia tenido que ponerle intravenosa mientras dormía .

-Gibiki? Pero si era muy cooperadora .. que raro

- es por ti , esta triste , ella no para de preguntar por ti , deberías hablar con ella y decirle la verdad , o sino empeorara en vez de recuperarse , esta muy difícil

-¿pero como? No quiero hacerla sentir mal, ni tampoco lastimarla de nuevo

-no se , pero definitivamente debes hacer algo , o sino esa mujer morirá aquí en hospital nunca la había visto tan deprimida..

-Majukita .. que he hecho?-Juubei se sintió culpable , pero ahora que debía hacer? Presentarse de nuevo frente a ella podía ocasionar mas problemas ¿Qué hago?-Juubei palideció preocupado mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza muy pensativo

_**Continuará.. **_

Las cosas se solucionan para Kazuki pero empeoran para Juubei que hará para salvar a Gibiki? Como la reanimará para que se recuperé? , podrá verse con Kazuki el fin de semana? Todas y mas pregunta serán resueltas en el siguiente capi .. que no pueden perderse por nada del mundo .. así que sigan en sintonía .. y hasta el siguiente capi

Chao!!!

Reviews:

**Darki-chan:** querida amiga , mil gracias por el apoyo que me brindas y por la paciencia que me has tenido con este fic que va a paso de tortuga pero que por fin depuse de tantas demoras ya esta llegando a su final , gracias por leer y por tus comentarios , sabes que este capi es para ti , por los ánimos que me das , espero te haya gustado y pues solo me queda invitarte a que no te pierdas por nada del mundo el siguiente capi , ya veras que cosas sucederán de ahora en adelante .. hasta entonces te cuidas y un gran abrazo

Bye!!!


	16. complicaciones

**Hola que tal , aunque de nuevo retrasada con la actualización , pero les tengo buenas noticias , estoy de vacaciones y tendré mas tiempo par actualizar mis historias , además he notado que ya no tengo muchos reviews últimamente , y eso podría ser un problema , ya que parece que la historia ya no la han seguido mucho , pero no se desanimen que no decepcionare a las personas que si la están leyendo y que me han tenido paciencia , y me han dado apoyo para continuarla , ya que la continuaré por ellas que seguro querrán saber que mas pasara .. además de que este fic pronto llegará a su final , por eso les agradezco su paciencia y ánimos . Con ustedes el cap.16. Dedio este fia a mi amiga .. **_**Darkii-chan**_** gracias por el apoyo , la espera y la gran paciencia , tus reviews me han dado ánimos para continuar este fic , domo arigatoo n_n **

**Dislcaimer: GB no me pretende es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños , ya saben el resto , bla , bla**

Sin mas que decir al fic…

_En el capitulo anterior de "volver a encontrarnos"… _

-tu paciente es cada vez mas difícil , ayer se enojó por que la sopa según el estaba "fría" y además por que las cortinas no abrían bien , es tan enojado que señor tan difícil de complacer –se quejaba el Kakei con Makujita pues su nuevo paciente era un ancianito mero difícil de tratar

-pues tu pacientita tampoco es nada fácil , ya deberían de haberla dado de alta desde hace mas de dos semana y aun esta aquí y no es por nada pero yo la veo mas desmejorada que recuperada , no ha querido comer muy bien y se rehúsa a tomar sus pastillas , la enfermera dijo que había tenido que ponerle intravenosa mientras dormía .

-Gibiki? Pero si era muy cooperadora .. que raro

- es por ti , esta triste , ella no para de preguntar por ti , deberías hablar con ella y decirle la verdad , o sino empeorara en vez de recuperarse , esta muy difícil

-¿pero como? No quiero hacerla sentir mal, ni tampoco lastimarla de nuevo

-no se , pero definitivamente debes hacer algo , o sino esa mujer morirá aquí en hospital nunca la había visto tan deprimida..

-Majukita .. que he hecho?-Juubei se sintió culpable , pero ahora que debía hacer? Presentarse de nuevo frente a ella podía ocasionar mas problemas ¿Qué hago?-Juubei palideció preocupado mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza muy pensativo.

**Cap 16. Complicaciones **

Esa tarde, Juubei Kakei estaba parado frente a la habitación 201 , indeciso completamente entre entrar o no , no sabia que hacer , podía que le hiciera mas daño a Gibiki si le daba falsas esperanzas ,.pero tampoco arreglaba nada evitándola , aun Makujita seguía siendo su doctor practicante , pues no le había dicho nada a nadie sobre el cambio , estaba temeroso de la reprimenda que fuera a darle si el médico residente se enteraba .. pero por otro lado tampoco sabia que palabra usar para decirle a Gibiki que el amaba a alguien mas y no podía corresponder sus sentimientos . Sinceramente le preocupaba mucho .. el simple hecho que la joven se hubiese sentido tanto con el cambio hasta el punto en que el no quisiera ya ni comer , ni colaborar en nada , eso desmejoraba su codician de salud .

-" ¿Qué debería hacer? –Juubei no sabia que hacer , escuchó a alguien dirigirse a la puerta del la habitación por el lado dentro , se alejó casi como un rayo y observó detrás de la pared al final del pasillo , era Manijita quien salía del cuarto de Gibiki con su maletín de instrumentos , no se le veía muy feliz de hecho era mas bien preocupación lo que se reflejaba en su mirada y sus facciones , Juubei presentía algo malo.

-Makujita .. ¿Cómo esta Gibiki?

-ah , hola Juubei .. no muy bien , hoy le puse suero , esta muy débil sigue sin comer nada , apenas tomo un poco de leche y no quiso tampoco la medicina , la veo desmejorada –dijo el otro chico con mirada algo sombría

-Dios .. tengo que hablar con ella , es importante

-pero , en este momento esta dormida , mejor déjala descansar , mañana habla con ella ,es importante que sepa de ti , esta muy mal tenia que haber salido de alta hace semanas en vez de mejorar empeora , la enfermera de la mañana me contó que tiene infección en el área donde tuvo los puntos y que la herida se ha reabierto .. es mejor tomar cartas en el asunto antes que la cosa marche peor, y todo esto desde que cambiamos de pacientes .

-no pude ser entonces .. esto es mi culpa –Juubei en ese momento sentía que se le desmoronaba al mundo .. se sentía terriblemente mal

-a primera hora de mañana le hablaré con sinceridad de todo esto , le pediré que lo haga por su bien

-de acuerdo , entonces a partir de mañana Gibiki es de nuevo tu paciente , no debemos seguir con esto .. el residente nos matará si se entera que cambiamos .. –Makujita le entregó la ficha y el expediente médico de Gibiki –dame de nuevo la ficha de mi paciente .. ese ancianito no se curará solo –dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa en el rostro

-muchas gracias Makujita , eres el mejor

_Mientras tanto en Shinjuku _

Ya era viernes y Kazuki se encontraba muy feliz arreglando algunas cosas tenia pensado caerle de sorpresa al Kakei y partir para Akihabara al día siguiente que era sábado para llegar al medio día y así hacer una visita sorpresa a Juubei tenia muchas ganas de verlo pues últimamente ni siquiera habían podido hablar por teléfono .Estaba al tanto que probablemente solo podría saludarlo por unos cuantos minutos pues seguramente estaría ocupado pero con tal solo verlo un momento valía la pena el viaje .. empacó algunas cosas y unos obsequios que tenia para el joven practicante de médico , estaba emocionado .. extrañaba mucho a Juubei y no hallaba las horas de abrazarlo y darle n suave beso en sus labios . Se sonrojó copiosamente ante ese ultimo pensamiento y le puso mas empeño a su labor de arreglar y ordenar todo , no debía olvidar poner el despertador para irse temprano y aprovechar al máximo el día .

Tomo el metro de las 8:00 de la mañana calculaba estar en Akihabra la 1:30 pm , casi a hora de almuerzo , iba feliz mas que nunca y también ansioso de saber de Juubei , se fue durante todo el camino viendo por la ventana pensado en que le diría cuando se vieran de nuevo . Practicaba su sonrisa , sus palabras .. estaba sin duda muy emocionado .

**

Era sábado en la mañana y Juubei estaba vez si estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer .. llamó a la habitación 201 con un suave y casi tímido golpeteo de la puerta de madera , que resonó en todo el pasillo , sin embargo no escuchó un :"pase adelante como el había creído? Así que prefirió entrar , con cuidado y delicadeza , allí recostada den la cama estaba Gibiki , Juubei se sorprendió muchísimo al ver lo demacrada que se encontraba aquella mujer , era increíble que fuera la misma que hacia unas semanas bromeaba y platicaba sobre literatura y le compartía sus intereses y le halagaba y le coqueteaba con timidez . No era la misma que ahora delgada y cansada yacía en al cama , con una rostro enfermo y agonizante .

-Gibiki-san

La joven al escuchar aquella voz apenas abrió los ojos y se le llenaron de lagrimas al ver que se trataba de su querido Juubei , sonrió , feliz y las lagrimas salieron derramándose por sus mejillas

-Juubei .. eres tu , volviste –dijo apenas en un suave murmullo

-Gibiki , perdóname que me fuera , me contaron que estabas muy mal y me preocupe –Juubei se ruborizó casi de inmediato , la había tratado de "tu" y además la había llamado por su nombre de pila .. se le había salido , y es que al verla así tan indefensa , por un momento recordó a Kazuki .

-Juubei!! Al fin me tienes confianza , que feliz soy , a lo mejor y estoy soñando –dijo esbozando una débil pero sincera sonrisa

-yo .. solo –Juuabei no sabia que decir ni que hacer , esa sonrisa lo desarmaba por completo y ahora no sabia como proseguir , con lo que iba a decirle .

-gracias por volver –Gibiki se esforzó por sentarse en la cama y tomar la mano del Kakei , quien no supo hacer nada mas que corresponder el gesto

-¿Cómo te has sentido? ¿estas mejor? ….

-te extrañaba mucho , pensé que ya no querías verme .. estaba triste –dijo con una voz quebradiza y los ojos humedecidos por las lagrimas

-discúlpame , de verdad no era mi intención abandonarte así , fue por unos días nada mas .. pero .. me había prometido que lucharías por curarte y no cumpliste .. estoy molesto contigo

-Juubei .. lo siento .. es que al ya no verte .. sentía que ya no valía la pena , si me esforzaba era por ti , pero si ya no estas ya no vale la pena en esfuerzo –dijo bajando la mirada a las sabanas .

-Gibiki!!! No digas eso por favor , no seas tonta .. las cosas no son así , no tienes que esforzarte por mi , ni para mi , tienes que hacerlo por ti y por nadie mas que por ti misma –Juubei estaba convencido que era la única manera , no importaba si tenia que regañarla –Gibiki bajó su rostro apenada por la reprimenda y apretó mas la mano de Juubei entre la suya .

-pero Juubei .. yo ..

Los ojos grises de la chica aun cuando parecían tristes y cansados reflejaban sinceridad y cariño y ahora brillaban con un arrepentimiento y dulzura tal que Juubei no sabia como reaccionar .. tal vez no era ese el mejor momento para decirle que no podía corresponder a sus sentimientos .. pero ahora la pregunta era ¿Cómo haría sin lastimarla mas de lo que seguramente ya estaba?

Mientras tanto Kazuki Fuuchoin arribaba a Akihabara , pidió un Taxi para que lo llevara lo mas pronto posible al hospital general y en pocas horas estuvo parado frente al gran edificio de varios pisos , el corazón le latina rápido, tanto que sentía que en cualquier momento le explotaría de la emoción .. sonreía amplio , ya se imaginaba la cara de sorpresa y de contento que podría el Kakei cuando le viera . Entró preguntando por el médico practicante Juubei Kakei , en información le dijeron donde podía encontrarlo , y Kazuki verdaderamente tuvo suerte ¿o no la tuvo? Pero había llegado justo a la hora de las visitas para los pacientes así que podía pasearse por los pasillos, corredores y salas sin mayor problema pues había mucha mas gente por allí , algunos platicando y refaccionado algo en las bancas de espera , otros hablando con doctores y enfermeras .. La señorita de información le había dicho que podía encontrar a Juubei en el 2do nivel en área de practicantes que el atendía aun paciente en la habitación numero 201 , así que Kazuki buscó la habitación revisando los numerales de una en una .

-"habitación 201, habitación 201 , habitación 201"-se repetía para si mientras chequeaba los números de cada una de las habitaciones de la planta , al fin encontró la famosa habitación 201 justo al final de pasillo , tragó saliva estaba emocionado .. esperaba no interrumpir el labor de su amigo así que tocó muy suavemente la puerta con timidez , esperando que el Kakei estuviera por allí .. pero dentro de la habitación la situación se tornaba complicada y comprometedora para el joven medico practicante .

-Juubei .. te amo –Justo en ese momento todo pasó .. Gibiki se acercó peligrosamente al Kakei y Juubei no pudo retroceder a tiempo para evitar recibir un necesitado beso en los labios .. savia a medicinas pero a la vez era dulce y tímido un roce de bocas , lo malo que justo en ese instante Kazuki se dio cuenta que la puerta de la habitación estaba entre abierta y decidió asomarse para toparse con la escena .. de un Juubei siendo besado por Gibiki justo en la boca .. el corazón de Kazuki se detuvo de pronto , y sus ojos se quedaron muy abiertos , sintió que se le iba el aire de los pulmones se quedó quieto .. en ese momento médico y paciente se separaron del beso , y Juubei vio con la mirada atónita a Kazuki parado en umbral de la puerta .

-Kazuki .. yo …

El Fuchoin salió corriendo a toda prisa , lo mas rápido que sus pies podían llevarlo fuera de allí , con el corazón apretado , y las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas .

_**Continuará.. **_

Caray se que esto quedo como final de Telenovela , lamento eso espero no les haya parecido desasido exagerado , pero bueno he allí el momento cumbre de la historia todo un mal entendido .. ¿que pasará ahora? , se acerca el gran final de este loco fic .. espero leerles en el siguiente capi .

**Darki-chan** : amiga mil gracias por seguir leyendo se que he demorado en publicar , y me disculpo , u//u pero al mismo tiempo me da ánimos saber que no has perdido el interés en mi fic y que te este gustando , mil gracias por los ánimos , por tus comentarios , espero leerte el siguiente capi , te cuidas mucho , un gran abrazo para ti .

Ciao! Besos!


	17. malentendidos

Hola que tal como están .. espero que todos bien y pues yo aquí de nuevo les traigo el capitulo 17 de _**"Volver a encontrarnos"**_ disculpen que siempre me retrase , pero ya saben de aunque demore , no lo dejaría inconcluso , muchas gracias por su paciencia y por leer , un saludo a mi querida amiga **darkii-chan **, gracias por continuar leyendo mi fic , un gran abrazo y un saludo muy especial .Y pues son me queda mas que decir , este fic ya casi llega a su fin .. así que no pueden perdérselo por nada del mundo .

**Disclaimer:** GB no me pertenece es propiedad de sus respectivos creadores Yuuya Aoki y Rando Ayamine .. no hago esto con fines de lucro ni nada que se le parezca , así que ya lo saben .. este es un fic mundo alterno .. los personajes son OCP , hay yaoi , y lemon también .. ante advertencia no hay engaño .. sin mas que agregar los dejo con el fic.

En el capi anterior …..

**Cap.17 . Aclarando malentendidos**

Juubei apenas logró reaccionar y apartarse del beso de Gibiki , vio como Kazuki quedaba en shok en la entrada de la habitación y salía corriendo del lugar , Juubei sentía como la mano de Gibiki lo aferraba con fuerzas deteniéndolo , pues estaba dispuesto a salir corriendo detrás de Kazuki hasta el fin del mundo sin era necesario , con tal de aclarar todo lo ocurrido

-¿Quién era ella? –Preguntó Gibiki exasperada reteniendo a Juubei de la muñeca

-suéltame por favor debo hablarle , es la persona más importante para mi y ahora me odia-Juubei no quería ser brusco pero en ese preciso instante lo mas importante era Kazuki , por eso se desprendió de la mano fría y trémula de Gibiki para emprender carrera . Mientras esta lo miraba con un dejo de tristeza en su mirada , si no fuera por su enfermedad y su cansancio y falta de fuerzas hubiera corrido ella también detrás de él

Juubei corrió a toda prisa a través de los pasillos , bajando por las escaleras , hasta la planta baja y alcanzó a ver como Kazuki salía del edificio a toda velocidad , atravesaba la calle y corría hasta el parte central que quedaba frente a al hospital , detrás de ese pequeño parque había un pequeño bosque , Juubei estaba ya sin aliento aun con la bata celeste puesta no le importó nada y persiguió a Kazuki con todas sus fuerzas .

-KAZUKI!!! ESPERA POR FAVOR DEJAME EXPLICARTE!!!-Juubei corría como loco detrás de el , algunas veces tropezó casi cayendo de bruces , entre las ramas de los árboles , y las hojas secas desquebrajándose a su paso

-DEJAME!!!

-POR FAVOR DETENTE ¡!!!-Jadeaba desesperado , finalmente lo alcanzó cayendo casi sobre el , entre las grama , justo en un claro del bosque , Kaziki trató de quitárselo, se había raspado las rodillas por la caída y lo empujaba tratando de quitarse al medico practicante de encima empujándolo pues aun estaba muy molesto , por lo que había visto en la habitación , tenia las mejillas cubiertas de lagrimas y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas a causa de la carrera , que había dado .

-DEJAME POR FAVOR –Kazuki lloraba compulsivamente con espasmos , tratando de apartarse del Kakei

-Kazuki por favor déjame explicarte

-POR QUE!!!, POR QUE LA BESASTE!? –Preguntó con rabia mientras miles de lagrimas seguían derramándose tiernamente por sus mejillas , cayendo por su fino mentón , mientras templaba y sollozaba a tramos tratando de recobrar el aire

-no entiendes yo no quería que esto sucediera , fue todo un grave error ..

-NO TE CREO NADA!!! MENTIROSO!!! –Kazuki le estampó una dolorosa cachetada en la mejilla derecha que se la dejó enrojecida .Juubei apenas reaccionó ante el golpe , sin embargo se acercó lo mas posible a Kazuki e intentó abrazarlo , pero este se alejaba de él

-tienes que creerme por favor todo esto es un malentendido , no te das cuenta , yo solo te amo a ti .. ese beso .. fue un error , esa chica es una paciente .. y yo no tengo la culpa que ella haya echo eso , fue ella quien me besó no al revés debes creerme por favor!!-suplicaba el Kakei buscando las manos de Kazuki ,

-Yo estaba preocupado por ti , por que pensé que estabas muy ocupado tratando de convertirte en médico .. pero no , lo único que hacías era flirtear con las pacientes .. yo que me tomé la molestia de venirte a ver , de darte una sorpresa , no podía de dejar de pensar en ti ,de extrañarte .. y tu .. estabas con ella .. después de todo lo que prometiste en la estación de Shinyuku , como pudiste !!!-nuevas lagrimas se derramaban sin parar , Kazuki estaba triste , dolido , molesto , celoso y con el corazón roto a pedazos .

-Kazuki , todo lo que te dije en la estación era cierto y sigue siendo cierto , esto fue un error , Gibiki es mi paciente , y yo no puedo hacer nada , ella se enamoró de mi que puedo hacer yo .. además ella tiene una historia si conocerías su situación entenderías

-ah que bien , yo que pensé que no me llamabas por que estabas muy ocupado con tus practicas médicas pero en realidad estabas muy ocupado intimando con esa mujer de la que ahora ya te sabes vida y milagros .. por eso la conoces bien por eso tu la entiendes y la besas y dejas que te bese .-Kazuki trató de levantarse y huir de allí las lagrimas seguían cayendo , pero Juubei lo hizo permanecer allí , le ardían las rodillas por la raspadura , y el Kakei lo sostenía de la muñeca impidiendo su escapatoria

-No entiendes nada .. te estas comportando muy egoístamente-le reclamó el Kakei

-entonces debería compartirte con ella solo para no ser egoísta –dijo irritado el Fuuchoin haciendo un puchero

-Kazuki no se trata de eso.. ella perdió a alguien a quien amaba y ahora solo se siente vacía y muy sola …

-anda pues entonces ve a contentarla y quédate con ella , para que no se sienta sola , yo no debí venir hasta acá soy un estúpido.

-Kazuki ya basta!!! –esta vez fue Juubei quien golpeó la mejilla de Kazuki para hacerlo entrar en razón .. las mejilla le quedó colorada , y nuevas lágrimas de dolor surgieron a sus ojos castaños

-Juu.. bei .. yo .. te amo .. no quiero perderte nunca, tengo miedo de que me dejes .. –Kazuki bajó la mirada y mas lagrimas caían , mientras que sobaba su mejilla lastimada , su voz se quebraba ante las palabras , y solo temblaba agobiado por el llanto

-yo .. lo siento .. no quería lastimarte .. no vas a perderme .. no tengas miedo .. te amo .. te juro que lo que te digo es la verdad .. y solo la verdad .. ¿no confías en mi? , mírame

Se vieron a los ojos , Kazuki veía por fin la sinceridad y la franqueza de Juubei reflejado en su mirada , y entre lágrimas se besaron en medio del bosque , mientras las hojas caían empujadas por el suave viento .

Se levantaron del suelo , y Juubei sobó y limpió la mejilla de Kazuki disculpándose por eso , dándole un suave beso en el pómulo .

-lo siento mucho de verdad .. mira lo que te hice .

-esta bien , necesitaba reaccionar , lamento el alboroto

-Kazuki .. te amo , de verdad , y estoy feliz de que vinieras . Quería verte -le dijo con una sonrisa

-si ,yo también quería mucho verte

-mira volvamos al hospital quiero que todo este claro y quiero que estés presente , necesito arreglar las cosas , no quiero que nadie mas salga herido .

-Esta bien –Kazuki tomó la mano de Juubei entre la suya y caminaron de vuelta al hospital

-gracias ..

-Juubei ..

-si dime

-confió en ti , te creo … siempre te creería hasta la ultima palabra y confiaría en ti hasta el fin del mundo, lamento todo esto fui un tonto .. –Kazuki reposó su cabeza en el hombro del Kakei mientras caminaban de vuelta al hospital –. discúlpame por todo.

-no te digas esas cosas , soy yo el que pide disculpas perdóname cariño .. muchas gracias amor por confiar en mi después de todo –Juubei se sintió infinitamente feliz de oír esas palabras y supo que todo estaría bien .. pero ¿y Gibiki?

**

Juubei estaba feliz de haber recibido una segunda oportunidad .El que Kazuki fuera tan comprensivo y lo hubiera perdonado, creyendo ciegamente en él ,en verdad lo halagaba y lo hacia sentirse un poco avergonzado por lo sucedido , Kazuki de verdad era alguien que lo quería mucho , no podía decepcionarlo , así que entró firme al hospital con Kazuki de la mano , estaba decidido a hablar con Gibiki y dejar las cosas claras de una vez por todas .

-Kakei!!!-el primero que se sorprendió al verlo fue Manijita quien salía con cara de pocos amigos de la habitación de su paciente , el señor "malhumorado"

-Hola , sabes no puedo hablar contigo en este momento , debo ir con Gibiki .. después te cuento

-¿Qué te pasó alguien te abofeteó o que?-dijo señalando el ahora el moretón en la mejilla del Kakei

-eso , exactamente dijo sonriendo , halando a Kazuki del brazo

-oye y no me la presentas?-preguntó coqueto el pelirrojo mientras le sonreía caballerosamente a Kazuki

-después .. esto es importante y debo hacerlo rápido.

-esta bien , como quieras

-¿Quién era?-preguntó curioso Kazuki algo tímido

-compañero de prácticas.. bueno aquí estamos-el Kakei se plantó con firmeza justo frente la habitación 201 y sentía nerviosismo y preocupación , era la hora de la verdad

Al entrar se encontraron con una mujer de unos 30 años estaba con las caras sobre las manos arregostada en su cama , parecia estar sollozando muy débilmente

-Gibiki necesito que hablemos por favor

La voz del Kakei la hizo descubrir su rostro , tenia el rostro bañado en lagrimas , vio al Kakei y luego a Kazuki sus ojos se detuvieron y puso un rostro de melancolía y aun mas cuando vio las manos de Juubei entrelazadas con las manos de la otra "chica" de cabellos largos .. se sorprendió al ver la mejilla de Juubei tan lastimada y notó que la mejilla derecha de "la joven" que venia con el también tenia un moretón parecido.

-Juubei .. ¿Qué esta pasando?

-Gibiki , Kazuki es mi pareja , a quien prometí volver a Shinjuku .. y .discutimos porque nos vio besándonos , pero ya le he explicado todo .. –se detuvo un momento sin saber exactamente como continuar , la situación era delicada y debía tener el cuidado de ser sutil y amable , tragó saliva y continuo con tranquilidad .-comprendes .. por eso .. yo .

-¿tenias novia? –preguntó Gibiki con la mirada perdida y vacía , y los ojos llenos de nuevas lagrimas

-eso era lo que quería decirte , pero nunca me dejaste que te contara .. tu te obsesionaste conmigo , de verdad lo lamento pero amo a Kazuki y a nadie mas debes entender , por favor.. nunca fue mi intención .. lastimarte

Gibiki se echó a llorar cubrídnosle hasta la cabeza con las sábanas , Kazuki intento acercarse para consolarla pero era imposible , Juubei lo detuvo

-déjala

-pero .. Juubei

-déjala , vamos

Salieron de la habitación Gibiki seguía sollozando en silencio .. decidieron dejarla sola , era lo mejor para ella , debía desahogarse primero , para poder comprender las cosas, pero para eso debía estar calmada y razonar la situación no solo dejarse llevar por las emociones

-¿Juaubei crees que estuvo bien dejarla así?

-después cuando se halla calmado hablaré despacio con ella

-lamento estar ocasionando todo este problema no quería que esto pasara –Kazuki bajo su mirada apesadumbrada

-tranquilo .. todo estará bien , es mejor que ella se entere de todo para que no se siga engañándose y haciéndose daño ..

-discúlpame por todo .. por haberte gritado ,por el golpe .. de verdad no se que me pasó me dejé ensombrecer y envenenar por los celos

-cariño .. tranquilo .. no tienes culpa , las cosas así pasaron y ahora solo hay que tener paciencia , poquito a poco

-¿oigan que paso?-Makijita seguía curioso detrás de los chicos pues tenia interés en que le presentaran a Kazuki

-A Manijita , te presento a Kazuki Fuuchoin quien vino a visarme sorpresivamente desde Shinjuku

-mucho gusto señorita encantado de conocerla .. soy Manijita Fujitaka .. el placer es todo mío .. que bueno que se halla dejado venir por acá ., ¿que le paso en su mejilla? No quiere un hielito , un masaje , un besito? jejejeje

-ya, ya , ya quítate Makujita .. deja de hacer payasadas .. mira quiero que me cubras una media hora solo necesito estar a solas con Kazuki un rato .. regreso a las 11:30 , si preguntan por la paciente 201 diles que esta descansando que ya tomo su medicina

-¿Qué le pasó a la Srita. Gibiki?-preguntó curiosamente

-ya después te cuento .. no conviene hablar de eso ahora

-de acuerdo, entonces nos vemos luego pero te recuerdo que si no estas aquí en media hora no me culpes , el supervisor de jefe de salas anda en el tercer piso y el medico residente creo que también anda por allí

-esta bien , vendré a tiempo , vamos

Juubei tomó a Kazuki de la mano y salió del hospital , se quitó la bata y la guardo en una bolsa para que no sospecharan nada y no lo fueran a descubrir saliendo de descanso cuando debía estar en turno .

-Juubei estas seguro de esto? , ¿no tendrás problemas por salirte así?-preguntó un preocupado Kazuki

-no te preocupes tranquilo, Makujita solo trata de asustarme todo el tiempo en realidad a nosotros nadie nos esta controlando

-Juubei que harás respecto a la paciente del 201?

-aun no lo se supongo que nada , ya no puedo hacer nada mas .

Juubei llevaba un pequeño maletín donde había guardado la bolsa con su bata .

-ven siéntate un rato , creo que hoy ha sido un día difícil , de verdad me siento muy , muy apenado por lastimarte .. mira como te deje la mejilla , me siento terriblemente avergonzado como pude golpearte –Juubei sacó de su maletín un algodoncito que llenó de alcohol y limpio la mejilla amoratada de Kazuki

-estoy bien no te preocupes mira yo también te lastime , soy un salvaje .. esto no debió pasar –los ojos caobas de Kazuki se llenaron de nuevas lagrimas

-shh , tranquilo no quiero que llores mas , ya fue suficiente todo el dolor que te he causado , prometo ya no hacer llorar mas , de verdad –Limpió una lagrimilla que escapó de sus ojos , y que quedo brillante colgando graciosamente de su pestaña

-gracias , Juubei todo estará bien verdad?-preguntó con el corazón en la boca y un tono muy esperanzado

-así es todo estará bien nada podrá interponerse entre nosotros , lo prometo –selló aquella promesa con un beso .. suave pero delicado y lleno de amor y entrega

-Juubei mira con todo lo que sucedió no me dio tiempo de darte estas –Kazuki sacó del bolsillo de su chumpa un paquetito de pequeñas galletitas de chocolate con vainilla y menta

-ohh gracias Kazuki , jejeje n//n

-se desquebrajaron un poco , espero no estén muy aplastadas –dijo con algo de pena

-Te amo –otro beso mas necesito que el anterior lleno de pasión y de adoración , se besaron largamente hasta que necesitaron separase por aire , suspirando de placer

-Juubei , deseo que todo te salga bien ojala todo se arregle ,debes volver al hospital y continuar con tu labor , creo que llegaras a ser un gran medico –le dijo con una sonrisa muy sincera y amable y un delicado sonrojo en sus mejillas

-gracias Kazuki prometo que pronto seré un gran medico y volver a tu lado para estar juntos por fin –le besó la frente y se despidió del Fuuchoin debía volver antes de media hora y además aun tenia que resolver algo en la sala 201 .

**Continuará … **

Pues bien , hasta aquí el capi 17 , al parecer , las cosas se han solucionado momentáneamente , pero tras la calma la tormenta y viceversa .. asi que ya saben .. en el siguiente se enteraran de paradero de todo .. jajaja acerca ya el capi final .. no se lo pierdan y ahora a los reviews!!!

Hola **darki chan** como estas? Mil gracias por tu paciencia y por seguir leyendo este loco fic , y vaya que todo se veía color de hormiga para Juubei y el pobre Kazu también sufrió mucho .. pero por ahora parece que ya todo se esta solucionado faltara que pasara de ahora en adelante sobre todo ahora que está próximo el gran final .. gracias ór tu apoyo y paciencia espero leerte pronto . Te cuidas mucho y seguimos en contacto .

Hasta la siguiente actualización !!!

Ja-ne!!!


	18. solucion

Hola que tal todos? Jeje muchas gracias por continuar leyendo , y pues también les agradezco la paciencia y la espera .. con ustedes el capi 18 , muchas gracias querida miaga darkii-chan por tu apoyo y por tu interés e continuar de cerca este loco fic .. este capi es para ti , espero lo disfrutes .

**Disclaimer**: GB no me pretende , es propiedad de sus respectivos creadores, este es un fic de mundo alterno .. los personajes tiene OCP , yaoi , y posible lemon ..

**Cap . 18 . Solución**

Cuado Juubei regresó al hospital sentía un gran angustia , sabia que había hecho lo correcto pero aun así sabia que no solo había lastimado a su ser mas querido , Kazuki , quien le amaba incondicionalmente sino que además había lastimado a Gibiki ..

Entró en la habitación 201 , Gibiki como cosa rara no estaba acostada , estaba parada frente a la ventana , viendo hacia afuera.

-vi cundo te despediste de ella , es muy linda , tiene suerte de tenerte

-Gibiki .. deberías estar acostada

-no , no debería , ya no tengo nada , yo en realidad solo quería quedarme aquí , para que tu me cuidaras , pero ahora me doy cuenta que lo único que quiero es irme de aquí , no se a donde iré . No quiero volver a mi casa .. y recordar a mi esposo , y ver a mi hija que se parece tanto a el .-Una gruesa lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y cayó por su mentón

-escucha de verdad lo lamento, lamento no haber podido llenar tus expectativas y hacerte feliz , pero yo amo a Kazuki es la persona con quien quiero pasar el resto de mis días , no hay nadie mas importante en el mundo para mi . Comprendes, yo creo que debes continuar tu vida , se que es duro que tu esposo haya muerto y que te sientes sola , pero estar aquí en el hospital para siempre no es la solución , tu hija debe extrañarte deber querer ver a su madre .. debes luchar por ella , es tu razón de vivir y por ti misma también , debes intentarlo , toda perdida es difícil pero debes ser valiente y continuar tu vida , yo de verdad te quiero mucho eres un mujer especial y muy fuerte y confío en ti .. Confió en que lo lograras.

Gibiki se giró para ver a su interlocutor que le sonreía suavemente

-¿como es que se llama esa persona que amas?

-se llama Kazuki

-¿fue ella quien te golpeó? –preguntó un poco incomoda por la forma como había hecho la pregunta

-si , justamente , para hacerme entrar en razón .. me alegro que sea una persona tan comprensiva y piadosa , si fuera otra persona probablemente nunca me lo hubiera perdonado , me culparía de serle infiel y no querría volver a verme en su vida , pero es amable y dulce .. y me perdonó . Confía en mi .

-ella también tenia una mejilla amoratada , lamento que por mi culpa hayan discutido

-tranquila , solo nos repartimos una pequeña golpiza , era necesario .. pero sabes nos la arreglamos , y ahora estoy tranquilo.

-Si me di cuenta que se besaron , ella parecía también mas serena

-si , se regreso a Shinjuku –las mejillas de Juubei se ruborizaron un poco

-ya veo ..

Un largo silencio entre ambos , Juubei aun sentía que le ardía la mejilla abofeteada mas bien cacheteada , pero por alguna razón , no era dolor sino alegría la que sentía cuando se la acariciaba y podía sentir que Kazuki le había propinado ese moretón con justa razón .

-lamento haber causado todo esto , soy tan estúpida , interponerme entre la persona que amas .. perdóname Juubei .. de verdad quiero que sean felices , yo misa intentaré ser feliz y recobrar mi vida, dejar de ser tan egoísta y caprichosa .. lo intentaré –Gibiki sonrió con algo de melancolía

-eso me da gusto , cuento que lo harás , tienes mi apoyo .. muchos ánimos Gibiki

-si gracias-Gibiki se quedo allí silenciosa viendo por la ventana , Juubei salió de la habitación dando un suspiro de alivio , al parecer todo mejoraría

-¿y tu novia ?-preguntó Makujita al ver salir al Kakei de la habitación

-Dios , Makujita deberías intentar no darme esos sustos!!! , además Kazuki ya se regresó a Shinjuku

-tan pronto!! ¿que le hiciste?

-nada , debía volver por sus clases de francés y además yo tengo trabajo

-pero y Gibiki?

-Gibiki esta mejor .. todo parece haber llegado a una solución ..

-¿dime fue Kazuki quien te cacheteo?

-si , fue Kazuki , contento –dijo mas molesto y con las mejillas rojas

-ella también se fue con su cachetito morado , ¿no me digas que se pelearon?

-bueno si algo así pero ya estamos reconciliados –el sonrojo copioso en el rostro del Kakei confirmó que decía la verdad

-Menos mal .. o sino yo tendría que consolarla .. ella es muy linda-Dijo Manijita ruborizándose ligeramente y con cara algo picara.

-no te dejaría hacer so .. y si .. tienes razón , es una persona muy bella

-Vaya que si –suspiro Makujita

-Bueno regresa a tus oficios antes que regrese el practicante

**

Así pasaron varios meses y Gibiki por fin fue dada de alta , pero no quiso despedirse de Juubei , pues seria duro para ella , por eso pidió a los enfermeros que fuera otro medico el que firmara su alta .

Juubei no se molestó por eso , mas bien comprendió que ella tenia sus razones y probablemente si lo había pedido así era para continuar estando fuerte y no derrumbarse ante sus emociones .

-Gibiki se fue .. no se despidió de ti?-preguntó curioso Makujita

-no , la verdad creo que fue mejor así para los dos ..

-si , tal vez , que bueno que por fin se haya recuperado y haya vuelto a casa , me da gusto por ella

-si , a mi también me alegra esperemos que todo le salga bien

-y a nosotros también .. estos meses de practica se alargaron tanto , ya pronto acabara el año de estudios , crees que por fin nos graduemos?

-eso espero , creo que hemos dado lo mejor de nosotros y seria injusto si no lo lográramos.

-si , ya hace ratos que nos ves a Kazuki verdad?

-si desde aquel día .. pero nos hemos estado comunicando por teléfono y por msn

-ahh que bien .. no quita el dedo del renglón verdad?-lo codeo Makujita a lo que el Kakei trato de sacárselo fingiendo molestia y ruborizándose todo

-y tu no tienes a nadie especial allá por Shinjuku?-preguntó el Kakei , Manijita solo subió los hombros don desintegres , siempre hay chicas que no se resiste a mis encantos jajajaja

-si seguro

-de verdad , nunca has oído que los pelirrojos vuelven locas a las chicas

-si seguro que si –dijo poniendo cara de no creérselo del todo

Esa tarde fue muy ajetreada , llegaron varios ingresados por un accidente automovilístico , Makijuta y Juubei tuvieron mucho trabajo , sueros , yeso , curar heridas , medicamentos , controlar los ritmos cardiacos , estabilizar a otros pacientes .. asistencia respiratoria , sala de urgencias, radiografías de emergencia .

Así pasaron otros 4 meses ya era Noviembre , y se acercaba el fin de año .. el clima era mas frío que otros meses e ingresaban muchos pacientes con hiportemia , resfriados , influenza , y todo esto por el clima .

-saben que escuche que para la primera semana de Diciembre nos dejaran salir … y el otro año empezaremos las tesis –dijo una de las practicantes pasando el chiste a sus compañeros

-¿En serio? –Juubei de verdad se alegró mucho por fin pasaría la navidad en Shinjuku al lado de su querido Kazuki , se alegró tanto , que no podía dejar de pensar en el día que los dejarán irse .. claro que la tesis representaba un reto pero era ya lo ultimo .. sonrió para sus adentros y pensó que seria una excelente idea darle la buena nueva a Kazuki .

-vaya por fin nos dejaran ir , pensé que no nos dejarían jamás a menos que hubiera una epidemia o algo así como una guerra bioquímica –bromeó Manijita

-na ¡!! Jajaja que exagerado

**

Mientras tanto Kazuki ya había terminado el curso 6 de francés en el Instituto de Idiomas y sus pronunciación mejoraba , Macube lastimosamente ya no había continuado los cursos pues se había ido a Osaka con unos primos , pero ellos siempre se telefoneaban para platicar y contarse todo , Macube se había enterado de lo Kazuki en Akihabara , pero la noticia que su amigo aun era novio de Juubei lo tranquilizó , no seria fácil saber que tu mejor amigo esta muy triste y deprimido por una mala experiencia amorosa .

Por su parte , Kazuki iba visitar a Sakura , la hermana de Juubei y le ayudaba con las compras , a limpiar el apartamento , y a veces llegaba para platicar un rato y acompañarla , pues ahora que Juubei no estaba , se sentían ambos muy solos , claro que siempre mantenían comunicación con el Kakei .

-ya no puedo espera a que mi hermano regrese , creo que el día que vulva seria genial que le preparemos una fiesta de bienvenida o algo así para que se siente feliz de estar de nuevo en casa , seria genial

-es una excelente idea , deberíamos comparar globos , y pedir pizza .. ¿que te parece?

-excelente .. habrá que averiguar exactamente que día vuelve

-sabes .. he estado escribiendo un poema para Juubei .. esta en francés .. pero .. aun no se si estará bien del todo .. me da algo de pena .. te gustaría revisarlo quisiera que me dieras tu opinión.

-claro Kazuki no hay problema con mucho gusto –la hermana del Kakei le sonrió infundándole confianza , Kazuki se sonrojó ligeramente de tan solo pensar que expresión podría Juubei ante el poma y como reaccionaria .. de verdad quería verlo lo mas pronto posible , la ultima vez que se vieron , fue un momento difícil para ambos pero por fortuna habían logrado solucionar las cosas y ese pequeño obstáculos había logrado hacer mas estrecha su relación y hacerlos confiar mas el uno en el otro , por eso se sentía feliz que las cosas hubieran salido como salieron a pesar de todo .

**

11 de diciembre

El medico residente, jefe convocó a los estudiantes practicantes del ultimo año de medicina para reunirse en la sala principal , todos los estudiantes estaban ansiosos pues presentían que pronto seria su salida y que las practicas hospitalarias habían por fin llegado a su fin . .

-Buenos días , jóvenes estudiantes de la noble carrera de medicina , todos ustedes han demostrado durante estos meses de practica tener la vocación para ser medico profesionales .. los felicito a todos cumplieron bien con su trabajo , ayudaron a sus pacientes y se ganaron su confianza y les ayudaron en sus procesos de recuperación . También reaccionaron adecuadamente ante las emergencias , y dieron buen trato a cada paciente .. creo que hemos puesto a prueba que lo que aprendieron en la teoría en la aulas , lo saben poner en practica . Por eso el día de hoy podrán volver a sus casas , tiene 7 meses para entregar su primer ensayo de tesis y buscar un asesor para el examen final . les deseo a todos buena suerte .

El jefe de médicos residentes se retiro y los estudiante se quedaron festejando .. habían pasado esa etapa y por fin esa tarde se irían a sus casas con sus familias y seres queridos , al medio día hicieron una almuerzo de despedida .

-Vaya a penas puedo creer que de verdad volveremos –dijo Makujita suspirando pesadamente

-que harán ahora .. supongo que ver a todos los que tanto los extrañaron –dijo una de las chicas muy emotiva y emocionada

-claro , tengo meses de no ver a mis padres –dijo otra con cara de completa felicidad

-pero también tendremos que estudiar mucho desde ahora para someternos a la tesis y al examen final .. espero nos vaya bien

-si eso me pone muy nerviosa –dijo la chica anterior

-y Tu Kakei .. veras a tu novia al volver a Shinjuku cierto?-preguntó uno de los compañeros

Juubei que había estado absorto en sus pensamientos guante un buen rato de la platica , se volteó al oír su nombre , se ruborizó intensamente y afirmó con la cabeza

-que bien , que lindo que alguien especial te espere con ansias es muy romántico –dijo la otra chica con mirada soñadora .

-Kakei tiene mucha suerte su novia es una de las chicas mas bellas que jamás había visto es preciosa –dijo Makujita emocionado

-de verdad? Como se llama?-preguntó otro muchacho

-cuanto llevan de novios?-preguntó la otra chica

Juubei se sentía nervioso y un poco incomodo con tantas preguntas , pero respondió lo mejor que pudo , el almorzó siguió ameno , y los presentes siguieron conversando . Pronto dieron las 3 de la tarde y todos fueron a sus habitaciones para empacar sus cosas , algunos vivían muy lejos y debían tomar el tren .. otros vivían mas cerca , o allí mismo en Akihabra solo tomarían taxi o autobús .. Makujita estaba emocionado con volver a Shinjuku , para las 4:00 de la tarde los compañeros se despidieron , prometiendo que se volverían a ver para el examen final . Así Makujita y Juubie tomaron el metro de la tarde .. esperaban estar en Akihabra alrededor de las 9:00 de la noche . Juubei no le había avisado a Kazuki de su regreso pues , tenia pensado darle la sorpresa .

-Bueno creo que nos veremos hasta después de algunos meses- dijo Makujita con tono solemne .

-así es , hasta entonces Manijita cuídate amigo y gracias por todo

-cuídate y hasta entonces ..- Manijita se quedó dos paradas antes de donde debía quedarse Juubei

El viaje había sido mas lento de lo que sospechaba , ya iban a ser las 10:00 de la noche y Juubei se sentía bastante cansado y con ganas de dormir . Por fin llegó a su parada en Shinjuku , tomó su mochila y se abajo arrastrando los pies , y en cuanto puso el primer pie en la estación del metro , sintió que alguien le tapaba los ojos por detrás , usando sus palmas de la manos .. Juubei se sorprendió mucho , pues de verdad no se esperaba eso . Unas manos livianas , tibias y muy suaves .. sabia muy bien de quien se trataba , no quedaba duda de que se trataba de Kazuki.

-Kazuki!!-dijo sin dudarlo ni un segundo , las manos fueron abandonando su rostro y al abrir sus ojos de nuevo , se encontró con la mirada feliz de Kazuki , sus ojos caobas felices y soñadores que le veían con adoración , las mejillas de Kazuki se sonrojaron y luego sin palabras .. se abrazaron .. un fuerte abrazo de bienvenida .. era un sueño después de tatos meses de tantos obstáculos tener el cuerpecillo de Kazuki entre sus brazos y estrecharlo contra su pecho como tantas veces lo había soñado .

Los rostros se buscaron necesitadamente para por fin culminar su encuentro con un beso .. un beso suave pero deseoso en los labios , la mochila que llevaba Juubei se resbaló de sus hombros y por su espalda cayendo finalmente al suelo , el beso duro todo lo que sus pulmones lo permitieron en busca de aire .. las mejillas enrojecidas y muy sonrientes .

-bienvenido Juubei!!! Te extrañé mucho .. –Kazuki le sonrió con dulzura y Juubei por fin de después de mucho tiempo se sintió verdaderamente en su hogar , al lado del ser amado .

-¿Cómo supiste que vendría hoy? .. yo quería darte la sorpresa –le dio un sonriente Juubei aun muy ruborizado por el beso

-me enteré por allí , me lo contó un pajarito , jejej además creo que el sorprendido ahora fuiste tu .

-jejjeje es verdad me sorprendió mucho verte aquí ya tan tarde de la noche .. yo .. muchas gracias por venir a traerme .. tenia muchas , muchas ganas de verte –sus mejillas enrojecieron de nuevo y le dio una sonrisa muy sincera a Kazuki quien le devolvió la sonrisa y se abrazó a el.

-vamos a casa .. las sorpresas aun no acaban .. ya veras

Tomaron un taxi hasta el apartamento del Kakei .. todo estaba iluminado las ventanitas de los edificios , los centros comerciales una tenían abiertas sus puertas a los compradores noctámbulos, los restaurantes , , los centros de convenciones , los hoteles , los centros de diversión y las discotecas brillaban en la noche con sus luces brillantes y llamativas .

Cuando llegaron a los apartamentos estaba bastante obscuro subieron las gradas a tropezones y al fin llegaron al apartamento de Juubei que estaba completamente sumergido en tinieblas

-vaya que esta oscuro aquí –se Quejó Juubei pidiendo que encendieran las luces sin embargo Kazuki lo guió cuidadosamente al interior del lugar .

-espera .. cierra tus ojos Juubei

-pero creo que no haría gran diferencia si abro mis ojos o si los tengo cerrados de todas manera no veo nada, esta todo en tinieblas –dijo bromistamente

-jajajaja anda solo cierra tus ojos .. ¿confías en mi?

-claro que si .. ya los cerré

Justo en ese momento comenzaron a escucharse estallar de serpentinas, y aplausos , y música alegre , se encendieron las luces del apartamento y Juuebi abrió sus ojos sorprendido ante la algarabiílla .

-BIENVENIDO A CASA!!!! –Sakura y Kazuki tenían puestos gorritos de fiesta , habían globos y serpentinas de colores por todas partes , dos tremendas cajas de pizza sobre la mesa , con manteles y habían bebidas gaseosas y chucherias … además de un lindo letrero platinado que decía " Welcome"

-Kazuki!!! , Sakura ¡!!vaya , muchas gracias –Juubei se acercó para abrazar a su hermana quien estaba súper feliz y emocionada de verlo , comieron pizza , y platicaron sobre todas las aventuras de Juubei en Akihabara , hablaron sobre los nuevos planes de la tesis que tendría que presentar Juubei y su examen final .. tanto Sakura como Kazuki se comprometieron a ayudarlo en lo que necesitara y a apoyarlo en todo . La pasaron como nunca en una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida .. Juubei no podía sentirse mas afortunado de estar en casa una vez mas . ..

**Continuará ….**

Hola jeje que tal , pues bien les cuento que el siguiente capi será el ultimo , espero contar con su audiencia para este ultimo capi de este fic .. mil gracias a todos los que leyeron , y ahora a los reviews!!!

**Darkii-chan: **Hola que tal amiga , muchas gracias por leer , me alegra que te hay a gustado el capi , la verdad es que fue bueno que el problema se solucionara de lo mejor manera posible y también gracias a que Kazu es tan comprensivo , si que fue egoísta de parte de Gibiki aunque también es comprensible que se pusiera así después de todo lo que paso , pero por fin comprendió mejor las cosas .. ya se acerca el gran final , así que espero podré actualizar pronto .. gracias por los comentarios de verdad me hace mucha ilusión que te gustara el capi .. espero los próximos también sean de tu agrado .. te cuidas mucho y gran abrazo ¡!! Nos leemos n_n

Hasta entonces …

Sayonara!!!!


	19. es bueno estar en el hogar

**Hola , hola , saludos a tods .. querida amiga **_**darkii-chan**_** saludos a ti también .. , mil gracias por seguir este fic , estoy muy emocionada .. pues he aquí el ultimo capi de esta historia .. y aunque será difícil despedirnos ..realmente disfruté escribiendo este fic , y espero tu también hayas disfrutado leyéndolo , a pesar de los retrasos y contratiempos , aquí esta el capi final .. capi 19 .. con lemon incluido .. mil gracias por el apoyo , los ánimos , la paciencia y por leer siempre , amiga este capi es para ti espero te guste y gracias de nuevo por todo , espero leernos en otra historia .. te cuidas **

**Disclaimer: **GB no me pertenece es propiedad de sus respectivos autores Rando Ayamine y Yuyo Auki .. no hago esto con fines lucrativos ni nada parecido .. así que ya lo saben .. solo tomaré prestados a algunos personajes .. este fic es Mundo alterno los personajes presentan OCP … Yaoi , lemon pareja: Juubei-Kazuki si no les gusta no lo lean no me hago responsable .. de fuertes impresiones y sentimientos encontrados .. así que homo fóbicos huskale de aquí!!! , no se que demonios hacen leyendo esto jajajaja , luego no diga que no les advertí

**Sin mas que agregar al fic .. **

**En el capi anterior de "volver a encontrarnos".. **

-vaya que esta oscuro aquí –se Quejó Juubei pidiendo que encendieran las luces sin embargo Kazuki lo guió cuidadosamente al interior del lugar .

-espera .. cierra tus ojos Juubei

-pero creo que no haría gran diferencia si abro mis ojos o si los tengo cerrados de todas manera no veo nada, esta todo en tinieblas –dijo bromistamente

-jajajaja anda solo cierra tus ojos .. ¿confías en mi?

-claro que si .. ya los cerré

Justo en ese momento comenzaron a escucharse estallar de serpentinas, y aplausos , y música alegre , se encendieron las luces del apartamento y Juuebi abrió sus ojos sorprendido ante la algarabiílla .

-BIENVENIDO A CASA!!!! –Sakura y Kazuki tenían puestos gorritos de fiesta , habían globos y serpentinas de colores por todas partes , dos tremendas cajas de pizza sobre la mesa , con manteles y habían bebidas gaseosas y chucherias … además de un lindo letrero platinado que decía " Welcome"

-Kazuki!!! , Sakura ¡!!vaya , muchas gracias –Juubei se acercó para abrazar a su hermana quien estaba súper feliz y emocionada de verlo , comieron pizza , y platicaron sobre todas las aventuras de Juubei en Akihabara , hablaron sobre los nuevos planes de la tesis que tendría que presentar Juubei y su examen final .. tanto Sakura como Kazuki se comprometieron a ayudarlo en lo que necesitara y a apoyarlo en todo . La pasaron como nunca en una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida .. Juubei no podía sentirse mas afortunado de estar en casa una vez mas . ..

**19. Nada como el hogar**

Por fin después de tantos obstáculos , de tantas tristezas, alegrías y emociones por fin Juubei estaba de vuelta en casa , al lado de sus seres mas queridos , Kazuki y su hermana Sakura , esa tarde-noche festejaron su regreso a Shinjuku con una pequeña y sencilla fiesta llena de memorables recuerdos , de anécdotas e historias , comieron y rieron un rato pasando por fin un momento de paz y felicidad .. aun cuando Juubei tenia aun por delate sus tesis , su examen final y mas pruebas por vencer cada vez estaba mas y mas cerca de cumplir su anhelado suelo de convertirse en médico .

Al dia siguiente era ferido por una fiesta nacional , Kazuki no tenia que ir al instituto de lenguas por suerte por que de todas formas aunque hubiera tenido que presentarse a clases no lo hubiera hecho pues se quedó bien dormido den casa de los Kakei .. cuando despertó estaba recostado en el sofá .. Juubei estaba dormido muy cerca suyo abrazado a un cojín del mueble .. habían globos serpentinas , platos sucios , botellas de gaseosas y vasos con soda , tirados por todas partes .. Sakura no estaba en casa al parecer había salido , así que estaban los dos solos .. Kazuki se desperezó dando un prolongado bostezo .

-Psss.. Juubei despierta .. ya es de mañana –Kazuki sacudió con gentileza al Kakei quien solo balbuceó algunas incoherencias y siguió roncando

-jejejeje al parecer si tenias cansancio acumulado de todos estos meses de practica –se dijo Kazuki para sus adentros mientras acariciaba lentamente y con mucha ternura los cabellos castaños de Juubei enredándolos y desenredándolos entre sus dedos .

Kazuki se deleitó con observar el rostro durmiente de su ser amado , sabia que lamentablemente habían tenido pruebas difíciles para su amor ,pero las habían superado , habían vencido al tedio , al olvido , a los celos y a la infidelidad , se tenían confianza y esta confianza era mas estrecha que antes .. Kazuki era capaz de confiarle su propia vida a Juubei pues este le había demostrado que de verdad lo quería y mucho y eso era mas de lo que podía pedir . y no podría ser mas afortunado . Juubei era un hombre maravilloso y el lo quería con pasión , lo adoraba .

-se que todo te saldrá bien y que pronto podrás ser un gran médico el mejor de la historia .. -Kazuki recordó el poema que había escrito para Juubei , un poema cortito , escrito en francés .. se lo susurró tiernamente al oído , se sintió sonrojar .. pues eran sentimientos muy íntimos los que le estaba trasmitiendo .. pero Juubei dormía? O si había escuchado su poema?

-el francés es sin duda alguna el idioma del amor –dijo Juubei volteándose para ver a Kazuki directo a los ojos , el Fuuchoin se sorprendió sobresaltado , y las mejillas se le colorearon de carmín .

-estabas despierto!? .. jejejej –Kazuki solo desvió sus mirada apenada a un punto muerto de la habitación

-me gusta como suena el francés tan suave y melodioso veo que en estos meses has mejorado mucho

-gracias .. –Kazuki sonrió con mucha timidez , bajando su rostro para no ser visto tan exageradamente ruborizado por su amigo .

-Kazuki… dime en español que fue lo que me susurraste al oído.. –la mirada de Juubei era dulce y encatadora , Kazuki tembló de nervios y de ansiedad , y fijo su delicada mirada en los labios del Kakei que ahora se le hacina deliciosos y suculentos , suaves y tentadores .

-ese es un poema .. y dice así: " _desde este momento y para siempre …me he dado cuenta que .. es contigo con quien quiero estar_ .. "-la voz del Fuuchoin se quebró por la emoción , las mejillas sumamente rojas y los ojos chocolate muy pero muy brillantes .. vidriosos .

-Ka..Kazuki-las mejillas del Kakei también se ruborizaron , los dos se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos sin saber exactamente que decirse , fue un silencio algo bochornoso .. Kazuki tomó aire y se dispuso a continuar con lo que tenia que decirle .. sentía que el corazón se le salía del pecho

-"_por favor , no dejes que este sentimiento termine , es todo lo que tengo y todo lo que siempre soñé ser , ahora que estoy junto a ti .. desde que te amé , te vi con los ojos del amor .. del corazón" _

_-_Juubie no se contuvo ni un segundo mas y al siguiente instante tenia los labios de Kazuki entre los suyos , con verdadera pasión, entrega .. y amor. Cayeron sobre el sofá .. Juubei sobre Kazuki acariciando su rostro cálido , y dándole el mejor beso del mundo , el beso mas maravilloso que jamás había recibido en su vida .. un beso largo .. dulce, deseoso y que le demostraba todo lo que sentía ..todo lo que significaba para el ..

Un poema en francés , nunca imaginó que algún día un ángel como Kazuki se lo dedicaría a él ,fue como si despertara de un sueño y se diera cuenta que siempre estuvo en paraíso .. que su paraíso , su felicidad estaba al lado de aquel ser , que lo había enamorado ,que lo cautivado tanto con su dulzura , con su amor , con su paciencia , dedicación y comprensión .. con esa ternura y calidez . Que lo había amado desde siempre .

El beso se profundizó .. casi no podían respirar no querían separase de aquel beso por nada del mundo , era un beso tan dulce como miel y tan necesitado y urgido , era como si se hubieran estado extrañando y necesitando uno al otro durante tanto tiempo que ese beso consumaba todo sus deseos y pasiones , pero a la vez era como si fuera la primera vez que se probaban , la primera vez que se besaban con esa sensación .. soñadora del primer beso , de la primera entrega .

Poco a poco se separaron necesitando el vital oxigeno del aire , agitados y con las mejillas arremolinadas de placer y de felicidad , siguieron besos en las mejillas ,en la frente ,en la nariz, en el cuello , las ropas poco a poco fueron quedando en el olvido a un costado del sofá .. el nerviosismo se trasformaba en energía y sensibilidad , en deseo y placer.. el pudor se volvía necesidad de entrega total de satisfacción.. de bienestar . Besos fugaces , caricias , palabras dulce amorosas dichas al oído .. el roce de la piel , el bullir de la sangre , respiraciones agitadas y entrecortadas por el deseo , un calor que se hacia cada vez mas cadencioso y pegajoso .. una especie de electricidad recorriendo el cuerpo.. las manos queriendo tocar mas y mas , caricias , la suavidad del terciopelo .. suspiros y gemidos ahogados tímidos , movimientos torpes y pudorosos .

-Ka.. Kazuki

Los cuerpos ahora desnudos , bañados en el suave rocio del sudor , estaban tan cerca , ten pegados compartiendo calidez y placer , las manos entrelazadas , las piernas también , los cabellos esparcidos como seda sobre los cojines aterciopelados , gemidos dulces y suspiros fugaces .. Juubei tomó la iniciativa , aunque temeroso de lastimar a su koi, buscó la posición mas cómoda para ambos , y con ternura y devoción fue preparando el cuerpo del Fuuchoin para experimentar la sensación mas maravillosa del mundo .. hacer el amor ..

Kazuki estaba nervioso .. pero también lleno de ansiedad .. ante cada caricia se arqueaba buscando el anhelado placer , mientras que el Kakei lo hacia suyo con los dedos de sus manos , a la vez le obsequiaba el mas exquisito sexo oral , succionando , lamiendo y mordisqueando cuidadosamente haciendo que Kazuki gimiera mas y mas alto , ya casi sin control , se aguantaba dolorosamente pero tamben ansiosamente las ganas de penetrarlo ya .. cono muchas ganas y fuerzas .. pero sabia que no debía ser brusco , causarle dolor e incomodidad era lo ultimo que deseaba .. el quería que Kazuki lo disfrutara inmensamente y que tibiera la mejor experiencia de su vida .

-Ahhhh .. Ahhh .. Juu.. Juubei.. –Kazuki lo llamaba cada vez mas urgidamente con mas necesidad que nunca .. sus mejilla sumamente coloreadas , los ojos cerrados , el flequillo sobre su frente pegado a esta por el sudor , temblaba de excitación su voz se quebraba por el placer .. y con sus labios buscaba desesperadamente los de Juubei para besarlo ..

-.. un .. poco .. mas –Juubei dejó de lamer y esto desconcertó al Fuuchoin , pero en cambio se posicionó mas cerca de el y rozó su miembro con la retaguardia de Kazuki ese roce , la sola sensación hizo a Kazuki tiritar de ganas y morderse los labios .. pronto los deditos que ocupaban un lugar muy intimo en el cuerpo de Kazuki abandonaron la tibieza de la entrada , Kazuki suspiró al sentirse vació .. pero entonces se dio cuenta que no lo estaría por mucho tiempo , pues ahora algo de mayor tamaño ocuparía el lugar de esos traviesos y tímidos dedos .. le penetración fue lenta pausada y sumamente dolorosa .. Kazuki sintió que se partiría en dos .. era totalmente incomodo y por un momento pensó en decirle a Juubei que se detuviera , pero no se atrevía .. pues a la vez que sentía dolor un placer extraño y delirante iba ganando terreno de su cuerpo.. .. esperaba que ese placer se hiciera mas fuerte que el dolor .Juubei estaba tratando hasta lo imposible por ser cuidadoso y dulce y no sacar ese salvajismo en él, que lo que buscaba era , empujarse con fuerza y con muchas ganas y correrse desesperadamente .. mas no lo haría .. no quería causarle daño a su pareja .

-Juu.. Juubei .. duele .. duele .. mucho –se quejaba , a punto de sollozar , pues se sentía muy incomodado y adolorido ..

-tranquilo .. tranquilo debes relajarte .. suave .. muy suave -..-Juubei ya estaba empezando a desesperase , de verdad quería entrar con ganas y ya , no lo soportaría por mucho tiempo y ahora cuando ya estaba listo para eso , Kazuki se quejaba de dolor con ese tono tan lastimero ..

-ahhh .. Juubei .. duele!!!

-¿quieres .. quieres …q..que me detenga?-Juubei ya no podía mas .. estaba al máximo de su excitación .. y solo quería terminar ..

-no …por favor , co.. continua .. –Kazuki tomó aire , y reunió fuerzas para soportarlo , pues el placer ya iba ganando terreno contra el dolor .. y sentía que muy pronto lo estaría disfrutándolo al máximo.

Juuabei se empujó un poco mas fuerte , Kazuki acayó el grito con los cojines del sofá .. y Juaubei finalmente entró en el por completo .. dejó escapar un sonoro gemido de satisfacción , cerro sus ojos sentía estar completamente enrojecido por el calor que se le agolpaba en la cara .. le dio mas y mas ritmo a su entrada , a una velocidad cada vez mas pronunciada .. llevando el ritmo en completa sincronía con su mano derecha que ahora se encontraba masturbando a Kazuki , besos , palabras dulces , toqueteos y su mano ganando velocidad uy confianza entre las piernas del Fuuchoin logrando relajarlo lo suficiente para que Kazuki se concentrase únicamente en sentir placer , era tan mágico , pues ahora .. ya no sentía ningún dolor sino unas ganas tremendas de llegar .. Juubei gemía , suspiraba lo llamaban tímidamente , sudaba y le ponía mas y mas ganas .. Kazuki también llamaba al Kakei entre gemiditos , y suspiros de placer .

-ahhh Juubei .. ya .. ya casi

-no .. aun .. aun no .. solo espera un poco .. ya casi estoy

-ya .. ya no aguanto .. necesito ya!!!

-ahhhh

-vente , vente ..

Al siguiente momento Juubei sintió su mano inundada de la tibia y abundante semilla de Kazuki quien jadeaba sin aire .. y esa misma sensación de ver a su Kazuki así le hizo tener el mas delicioso orgasmo, se derramó por completo en el interior del Fuuchoin quien le aceptó gustoso en su interior .. era la sensación mas deliciosa , maravillosa y calida .. ambos cayeron abrazados sobre el sillón ,apenas se cubrieron un poco y se quedaron profundamente dormidos .

Al rato llegó Sakura , quien al ver la escena solo se sonrojo un poco y decidió irse , y esperar hasta que despertaran .

-bueno supongo que seria bueno que pasara la noche en casa de Natsumi después de todo hace tiempo que no la veo.- salió sin hacer ruido dejando ala du8rmiente pareja en el sillón de la sala .

_**Owari.**_

Pues bien hasta aquí el gran final .. jeje espero les haya gustado .. gracias a tods por leer y por todos los ánimos , esta historia no termina aquí pues habrá un epilogo .. no se pierdan el capi 20 .. hasta entonces

Chao!!!


	20. Epilogo

**Hola , que toa como están todos , perdón por la demora , este es el ultimo capi de "volver a encontrarnos" aunque el capitulo de cierre oficial fue el 19 , este es un mas bien como un Epilogo en el se verá todo lo que sucedió con los personajes , le agradezco mucho a darkii-chan por su apoyo y ánimos , pues me acompañó a lo largo de esta historia experimental de mundo alterno , gracias por los comentarios , y por la paciencia , pues se que este fic se levo mas tiempo del que me hubiera gustado pero ahora y qe he terminado pudo embarcarme por fin en nuevos proyectos . Espero les haya gustado , se cuidan un montón y hasta el siguiente fic .**

**Disclaimer:** GB no me pertenece es propiedad exclusiva de sus respectivos autores Yuya Aoki y Rando Ayamine .. no hago esto con fines de lucro ni nada parecido , si me pagara por cada fic que escribo ya tendría por lo menos para un teléfono celular nuevo (son bromas) XXD . Jajaja este es un fic mundo alterno en su ultima entrega . Juubei/Kazuki!!!

Gracias por leer.

**Epílogo .**

**Cap 20. Epistolar **

Habían pasado varios meses desde que Juubei volvió de Akihabara en menos de medio año se graduaría de medico , para henchir de orgullo a su hermana Sakura y a Kazuki ,. Con el Fuuchoin llevaban ya varios meses de estar juntos , ahora vivían en un apartamento cerca del de Sakura, quién pronto retomaría sus viajes . Kazuki por su parte había terminado el curso de Francés y ahora tomaría otro de Alemán en la escuela de lenguas , Macube se había ido a vivir a Osaka pero siempre se comunicaban por teléfono y por correo .

Así las cosas estaban en paz en un ambiente de armonía y tranquilidad .

-Kazuki , mira adivina quien mandó un correo –le dijo Juubei una mañana cuando estaba revisando sus correos en la PC .

-a ver ¿quien es?-Kazuki se acerco para leer y vio que se trataba de un correo de Gibiki

-vaya mira dice que esta mejor , que esta viviendo con su hija en Shibuya .

" Juubei , como estas? Cuanto tiempo , quería saludarte y contarte que estoy viviendo en Shibuya con mi hija Nina , y quería también agradecerte por todo , se que un día te convertirás en un gran médico y lograras todas tus metas . Salúdame también a Kazuki Les deseo un futuro éxitos , juntos ... de verdad aprendí muchas cosas y creo que estoy poco a poco superando mis tristezas y trataré de luchar por mi hija esforzándome todo el tiempo por lograr mis metas , hiciste mucho por mi , disculpa que no nos despidiéramos aquella ocasión no hubiera podido aguantar una despedida , gracias de nuevo , éxitos en todo , se despide con un abrazo

_Gibiki Honda " _

-Vaya , que bueno saber de ella , me alegro que ya este mejor y con mas ánimos ..

-si , eso es excelente , le contestaré el correo ¿me ayudas?

-Claro

-Cuéntale que aun estamos en Shinjuku y que estas por graduarte –le dijo Kazuki abrazándolo por la espalda con ternura

-no me gusta alardear , no es mi estilo

-anda a ver , lo se lo contaré eres , genial y creo que no estaría mal no comentarlo –le dijo dándolo un suave beso en la mejilla a lo que Juubei son sonrosó un poco , Kazuki se puso en el teclado y se puso a redactar la respuesta , Juubei solo lo veía curioso , sonría a algunas cosas y se sonrojaba ante otras , Kazuki era muy franco de contar las cosas que le gestaban y que lo hacían feliz , era de hecho menos penoso que Juubei para ese tipo de cosas

"_Hola Gibiki, como estas? , Juubei y yo estamos muy bien gracias por los saludos , me alegra mucho escuchar que estés bien y que tu y tu nena estén juntas , se que todo te saldrá bien , por la dedicación y el amor que le pones. Juubei esta muy feliz de recibir tu correo , y te cuento que pronto cerrará su carrera de medicina , ha estado estudiando mucho y preparándose para los exámenes , así que estoy seguro que pronto será un gran medico , aunque se azarea de que escribiendo eso , de hecho ahora me esta diciendo que lo borre pero no lo haré , jejee , cuídate mucho , espero podernos ver pronto , estamos siempre aquí en Shinyuku , sabes donde encontrarnos , salúdame a Nina de mi parte , gracias po r todo , que estés bien . _

_con cariño Juubei y Kazuki"_

Kazuki envió el correo antes de que Juubei pudiera decir algo luego le regaló una dulce sonrisa que dejo completamente desarmado al pobre Kakei .

-ya esta .. jejeje seguro se alegrara saber de ti -le dijo con coquetería , mientras apagaba la laptop .-vamos a compara las cosas para el almuerzo?

-si esta bien , que preparemos hoy?

-hmm no se de que tienes ganas?

-tal vez , podríamos preparar curry , o algo de sopa que te parece?

-por mi esta bien ..

-Gracias por todo Kazuki –Juubei le devolvió la sonrisa , y sus rostro se fueron acercando hasta que distancia entre ambos desaprecio , para unirse en un beso suave pero lleno de emociones, por fin después de tantas peripecias , se habían vuelto a encontrar gracias al destino y por fin podrían disfrutar de estar juntos , como pareja .

-te amo Juubei –las mejillas de Kazuki estaba rojas como cerezas .

-y yo a ti . –se abrazaron en el portal del apartamento , la calidez de sus cuerpos y la seguridad de un abrazo .

Luego los dos salieron del apartamento tomados de las manos y se fueron al centro comercial por las compras del día .

**Owari!.. **

Pues bein este es el epilogo , espero les haya gusto la verdad es que quedo algo corto , pero ya saben que solo es como para cerrar la historia .. mil gracias por todo el apoyo , por haberme acompañado en esta odisea , amiga **darkii-chan** , cuídate mucho espero poder leerte en otras historias , un gran abrazo que estés muy bien .

Sayonara!!!


End file.
